<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Devil's Lamb by Wsherlockholmes221b</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27851258">Devil's Lamb</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wsherlockholmes221b/pseuds/Wsherlockholmes221b'>Wsherlockholmes221b</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Blackthorns [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel (Comics), Norse Mythology</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And yes I know I wrote somethings in the..., Arthur Pendragon - Freeform, Character space eventhough they are not characters, Drama, F/M, Family History, Gen, Godfather Remus Lupin, Gore, Harry potter AU but still has cannon themes to it, Hijinks &amp; Shenanigans, Horror, I did this instead of sleeping, INCEST IMPLIED IT'S THE WIZARDING WORLD- THEY IMBRED, Just read it if you like it you like it, Lies, Life - Freeform, Little mermaid 1970 reference, M/M, Marvel Comics - Freeform, Mpreg, Multi, NOT COMPLETE YET, Nightmares, Prank Wars, Secrets, Video Game: Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery, i can't write tags to save my life, i don’t know how to add pictures, i will add a family tree to the began to help readers, if your looking for hogwarts it isn’t here, le fay family history, many lies, merlin descendents, morgana descendants, ocs everywhere and a very complicated family tree, probably repeating myself, trama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:01:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>34,018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27851258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wsherlockholmes221b/pseuds/Wsherlockholmes221b</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>'Satanna isn't a common name. Well, neither is Phineas. It was a spelling mistake on my birth certificate that gave me my name. Mistakes challenge us to do better but my mistake took a lot away from me and changed the Blackthorn family forever.' </p><p>After a traumatic event that occurred from 1983 to 1985 that leaves the Blackthorn family rattled. Now that they are just starting to pick up the pieces of their life all hell breaks loose. The Wizarding War of 1981 was bad enough, the Blackthorns really didn't need other Wizards and Witches starting shit up again.</p><p> Sorry, I suck at summaries.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>(Past) Oc Draconis Blackthorn/ James Potter, (Past) Oc Draconis Blackthorn/ Lucius Malfoy/ Narcissa Malfoy, (Past) Oc Draconis Blackthorn/ Oc Evans Smith (Non-Con), (Past) Oc Draconis Blackthorn/ Severus Snape, Arthur Weasley is Faya &amp; Aurora &amp; Draconis &amp; Katherina &amp; Anastasia half brother, Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Cedrelle Weasley nee Black/Oc Nykolus Blackthorn (affair), Hermione Granger is not really a Mudblood and is very distantly related to the Blackthorns, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, LOTS OF OTHER THINGS I AM JUST LAZY TO TAG IT ALL, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Oc Anastasia Blackthorn/ Gideon Prewett, Oc Aurora Blackthorn/Unrequited love, Oc Emerson Graves, Oc Faya Blackthorn/ Fabian Prewett, Oc Katherina Blackthorn/Regulus Black, Past Relationships - Relationship, Remus Lupin &amp; Blackthorn kids, Severus Snape &amp; Blackthorn kids, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, This story has a lot of ocs but there are cannon characters as well, Weasleys are half relatives to the Blackthorns through their father's side</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Blackthorns [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038850</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Character quotes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I hope you guys like this new story. I have stopped my other public draft for the time being because I lost interest in it for the time being and have become invested in my new oc for this story Satanna 'Aries' Blackthorn. I am using new editing software for my terrible grammar (sorry for spelling mistakes and grammar mistakes). I am hoping it sorts out some things I am not seeing before posting.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you guys enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong>FAYA 'CEDRELLA' BLACKTHORN</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>"You two best hope, you're not pranking today. Or I will cut off your research funds for two months."</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KATHERINA &amp; ANASTASIA BLACKTHORN</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>"The Hufflepuffs are more Ravenclaw then us. Bet the Sorting hat didn't see that one coming."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Pranking? We know no Temptress by that name."</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>AURORA 'ERIKA' BLACKTHORN</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>"Sirius 'Orion- James' Blackthorn. You best hope you're indestructible by the time I am through with you, young man."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Did my cauldron really have to be the victim?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>SIRIUS 'ORION-JAMES' BLACKTHORN</strong>
</p><p>
  <em> "I am sorry, Auntie Aurora. I won't turn your cauldron into a cat again."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I stole a few things from Auntie's storerooms. I have a brilliant idea."</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>SATANNA 'ARIES' BLACKTHORN</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>"Not helping, you dunderhead."</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>LILLIAN 'EILEEN' BLACKTHORN</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>"Is Siri Scheming again?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>ODETTE 'NOVA' BLACKTHORN</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>"TEA PARTY?!?!?!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>ALASTOR 'WITH TOO MANY MIDDLE NAMES TO REMEMBER' BLACKTHORN</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>"QUIM!!!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BEXLEY THE BLACKTHORN HOUSE- ELF</b>
</p><p>
  <em>"Little Miss?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Playlist</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Will be updated with the story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>COOL KIDS</strong>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>BY ECHOSMITH </strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"They all got the same heartbeat but her's is falling behind."</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>LET HER GO</strong>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>BY PASSENGERS </strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Only hit the road when your missing home."</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>THNKS FR TH MMRS</strong>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>BY FALLOUT BOY</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Thanks for the memories even though they weren't so great."</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>LITTLE TALK</strong>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>BY OF MONSTERS AND MEN</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Don't listen to a word they say. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The screams all sound the same."</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>AIRPLANES </strong>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>BY B.O.B, HAYLEY WILLIAMS</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>POMPEII</strong>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>BY BASTILLE </strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>'But if you close your eyes does it almost feel like nothing changed at all'</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>RIPTIDE</strong>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>BY VANCE  JOY</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Taken away to the Darkside."</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>OPPOSITE OF ADULTS </strong>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>BY CHIDDY BANG </strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I once was a kid with the other little kids."</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>COUNTING STARS </strong>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>BY ONEREPUBLIC</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Losing sleep. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dreaming about the things that we could be."</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>PICTURES OF YOU</strong>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>BY THE LAST GOODNIGHT</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Pictures of you, pictures of me. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hung up on your wall for the world to see."</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>LITTLE LION MAN</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>BY MUMFORD &amp; SON</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Weep little lion man. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>You're not as brave as you were at the start."</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>ABSOLUTELY (STORY OF A GIRL)</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>BY NINE DAYS</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"This is the story of a girl who cried a river and drowned the whole world."</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>AIN'T NO MOUNTAIN HIGH ENOUGH</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>BY MARVIN GAYE, TAMMI TERRELL</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"If you need me call me. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>No matter where you are."</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>HEY, SOUL SISTER</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>BY TRAIN</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I knew I wouldn't forget you."</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>BAD DAY</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>BY DANIEL POWTER</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Because you had a bad day."</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>SEE YOU AGAIN</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>BY WIZ KALIFA, CHARLIE PUTH</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It' s been a long day without you my friend and I will tell you all about it when I see you again."</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>SAFE AND SOUND</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>BY CAPITAL CITIES</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I know we will be safe and sound."</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>7 YEARS </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>BY LUKAS GRAHAM </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It was a big, big world but we thought we were bigger. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pushing each other to the limits, we were learning quicker."</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>CARRY ON MY WAYWARD SON</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>BY KANSAS</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Carry on my wayward son. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>There will be peace when you are done."</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>SOMEWHERE ONLY WE KNOW</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>BY KEANA</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>" I'm getting old and I need something to rely on."</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>THIS SIDE OF PARADISE</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>BY COYOTE THEORY </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>"Feels like I've been living half asleep."</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Family tree</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is to help with all the ocs in this story</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you guys enjoy 😊</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span class="u"> <em> <strong>Blackthorn Family tree</strong> </em> </span> <span class="u"></span></p><p><strong>NAME:</strong> Phineas 'Nigellus' Black</p><p><strong>OCCUPATION: </strong>Headmaster of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, Professor.</p><p><strong>PARENTS: </strong>Ella Max nee Black &amp; Cygnus Black I.</p><p><strong>SIBLINGS: </strong>Sirius Black I, Elladora Black &amp; Iola Black (disowned).</p><p><strong>MARRIAGE:</strong> Ursula Flint nee Black (1870-1889) <strong>Death:</strong> Heart failure </p><p><strong>KIN: </strong>Sirius Black II, Belvina Black, Arcturus Black, Cygnus Black II &amp; Phineas Black II (disowned)</p><p><strong>DATE: </strong>1847-1925.</p><p><strong>BLOOD STATUS: </strong>Pureblood</p><p><strong>DEATH: </strong>Age</p>
<hr/><p><strong>NAME:</strong> Phineas Black II (disowned)</p><p><strong>OCCUPATION: </strong>Supporter of muggle &amp; muggleborn rights and welfare.</p><p><strong>PARENTS: </strong>Phineas 'Nigellus' Black &amp; Ursula Flint nee Black.</p><p><strong>SIBLINGS: </strong>Sirius Black II, Belvina Black, Arcturus Black &amp; Cygnus Black II.</p><p><strong>MARRIAGE: </strong>Elizabeth Le Fay (disowned) (1883-1923) <strong>Death:</strong> Dragon Pox  </p><p><strong>KIN: </strong>Draco 'Lynxis' Blackthorn &amp; Raymond 'Orion' Blackthorn.</p><p><strong>DATE: </strong>1883-1936</p><p><strong>BLOOD STATUS: </strong>Pureblood</p><p><strong>DEATH:</strong> Age</p><p> </p><p><strong>NAME:</strong> Elizabeth Le Fay (disowned)</p><p><strong>OCCUPATION: </strong>Supporter of muggle &amp; muggleborn rights and welfare.</p><p><strong>PARENTS: </strong>Thierry Le Fay &amp; Eleanor Flume nee Le Fay</p><p><strong>SIBLINGS: </strong>Unknown.</p><p><strong>MARRIAGE: </strong>Phineas Black II (disowned) (1883-1936) <strong>Death:</strong> Age</p><p><strong>KIN: </strong>Draco 'Lynxis' Blackthorn &amp; Raymond 'Orion' Blackthorn.</p><p><strong>DATE: </strong>1883-1923</p><p><strong>BLOOD STATUS: </strong>Pureblood</p><p><strong>DEATH:</strong> Dragon Pox</p>
<hr/><p><strong>NAME:</strong> Draco 'Lynxis' Blackthorn </p><p><strong>OCCUPATION: </strong>Auror</p><p><strong>PARENTS: </strong>Phineas Black II (disowned) &amp; Elizabeth Le Fay (disowned)</p><p><strong>SIBLINGS: </strong>Raymond 'Orion' Blackthorn</p><p><strong>MARRIAGE: </strong>Unknown relationship or event resulting in kin later revealed in the story. </p><p><strong>KIN: </strong>Unknown currently.</p><p><strong>DATE: </strong>1912-1936</p><p><strong>BLOOD STATUS: </strong>Pureblood</p><p><strong>DEATH:</strong> KIA- during Auror mission.</p><p> </p><p><strong>NAME:</strong> Raymond 'Orion' Blackthorn</p><p><strong>OCCUPATION: </strong>Owner of Blackthorn Potion and Supplies in Diagon Alley</p><p><strong>PARENTS: </strong>Phineas Black II (disowned) &amp; Elizabeth Le Fay (disowned)</p><p><strong>SIBLINGS: </strong>Draco 'Lynxis' Blackthorn</p><p><strong>MARRIAGE: </strong>Mary-anna Granger nee Blackthorn (1914-1967) <strong>Death: </strong>Murdered </p><p><strong>KIN: </strong>Janette Blackthorn, Erika Blackthorn, Nykolus Blackthorn, Derek Blackthorn &amp; Xander Blackthorn.</p><p><strong>DATE: </strong>1913-1967</p><p><strong>BLOOD STATUS: </strong>Pureblood</p><p><strong>DEATH:</strong> Murdered </p><p> </p><p><strong>NAME:</strong> Mary-anna Granger nee Blackthorn</p><p><strong>OCCUPATION: </strong>Ministry of Magic- Department of Mysteries </p><p><strong>PARENTS: </strong>Unknown</p><p><strong>SIBLINGS: </strong>Jakob Granger </p><p><strong>MARRIAGE: </strong>Raymond 'Orion' Blackthorn (1913-1967) <strong>Death: </strong>Murdered </p><p><strong>KIN: </strong>Janette Blackthorn, Erika Blackthorn, Nykolus Blackthorn, Derek Blackthorn &amp; Xander Blackthorn.</p><p><strong>DATE: </strong>1914-1967</p><p><strong>BLOOD STATUS: </strong>Half-Blood</p><p><strong>DEATH:</strong> Murdered </p>
<hr/><p><strong>NAME:</strong> Janette Blackthorn</p><p><strong>OCCUPATION: </strong>Owner of Blackthorn Potion and Supplies in Diagon Alley. Potion Master.</p><p><strong>PARENTS: </strong>Raymond 'Orion' Blackthorn &amp; Mary-anna Granger nee Blackthorn</p><p><strong>SIBLINGS: </strong>Erika Blackthorn, Nykolus Blackthonr, Derek Blackthorn &amp; Xander Blackthorn.</p><p><strong>MARRIAGE: </strong>N/A</p><p><strong>KIN: </strong>N/A</p><p><strong>DATE: </strong>1937-1967</p><p><strong>BLOOD STATUS: </strong>Half-Blood</p><p><strong>DEATH:</strong> Murdered </p><p> </p><p><strong>NAME:</strong> Erika Blackthorn</p><p><strong>OCCUPATION: </strong>Curse Breaker</p><p><strong>PARENTS: </strong>Raymond 'Orion' Blackthorn &amp; Mary-anna Granger nee Blackthorn</p><p><strong>SIBLINGS: </strong>Janette Blackthorn, Nykolus Blackthorn, Derek Blackthorn &amp; Xander Blackthorn.</p><p><strong>MARRIAGE: </strong>Unknown relationship or event resulting in kin later revealed in the story. </p><p><strong>KIN: </strong>Currently known.</p><p><strong>DATE: </strong>1938-1967</p><p><strong>BLOOD STATUS: </strong>Half-Blood</p><p><strong>DEATH:</strong> Murdered </p><p> </p><p><strong>NAME:</strong> Derek Blackthorn</p><p><strong>OCCUPATION: </strong>Zonko's worker. </p><p><strong>PARENTS: </strong>Raymond 'Orion' Blackthorn &amp; Mary-anna Granger nee Blackthorn</p><p><strong>SIBLINGS: </strong>Janette Blackthorn, Nykolus Blackthorn, Erika Blackthorn &amp; Xander Blackthorn.</p><p><strong>MARRIAGE: </strong>N/A</p><p><strong>KIN: </strong>N/A</p><p><strong>DATE: </strong>1940-1967</p><p><strong>BLOOD STATUS: </strong>Half-Blood</p><p><strong>DEATH:</strong> Murdered </p><p> </p><p><strong>NAME:</strong> Xander Blackthorn</p><p><strong>OCCUPATION: </strong>Ministry of Magic- Department of Mysteries  </p><p><strong>PARENTS: </strong>Raymond 'Orion' Blackthorn &amp; Mary-anna Granger nee Blackthorn</p><p><strong>SIBLINGS: </strong>Janette Blackthorn, Nykolus Blackthorn, Erika Blackthorn &amp; Derek Blackthorn.</p><p><strong>MARRIAGE: </strong>N/A</p><p><strong>KIN: </strong>N/A</p><p><strong>DATE: </strong>1942-1967</p><p><strong>BLOOD STATUS: </strong>Half-Blood</p><p><strong>DEATH:</strong> Murdered </p><p> </p><p><strong>NAME:</strong> Nykolus Blackthorn</p><p><strong>OCCUPATION: </strong>Creature reserve   </p><p><strong>PARENTS: </strong>Raymond 'Orion' Blackthorn &amp; Mary-anna Granger nee Blackthorn</p><p><strong>SIBLINGS: </strong>Janette Blackthorn, Xander Blackthorn, Erika Blackthorn &amp; Derek Blackthorn.</p><p><strong>MARRIAGE: Lover-</strong> Cedrella Black nee Weasley (disowned) (1st cousin once removed) (1916-1967) <strong>Death:</strong> Childbirth </p><p><strong>KIN: </strong>Katherina Blackthorn, Anastasia Blackthorn, Faya 'Cedrella' Blackthorn, Aurora 'Erika' Blackthorn. Draconis Blackthorn &amp; Currently known (1) </p><p><strong>DATE: </strong>1939-1978</p><p><strong>BLOOD STATUS: </strong>Half-Blood</p><p><strong>DEATH:</strong> Age </p><p> </p><p><strong>NAME:</strong> Cedrella Black nee Weasley (disowned)</p><p><strong>OCCUPATION: </strong>Unknown   </p><p><strong>PARENTS: </strong>Arcturus Black &amp; Lysandra Yaxley nee Black</p><p><strong>SIBLINGS: </strong>Charis Black &amp; Callidora Black </p><p><strong>MARRIAGE: Husband-</strong> Septimus Weasley (1916-Unknown) <strong>Death:</strong> Unknown &amp;<strong> Lover-</strong> Nykolus Blackthorn (1st cousin once removed) (1939-1978) <strong>Death:</strong> Age.  </p><p><strong>KIN: </strong>Jameson Weasley, Billius Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Katherina Blackthorn, Anastasia Blackthorn, Faya 'Cedrella' Blackthorn, Aurora 'Erika' Blackthorn. Draconis Blackthorn &amp; Currently known (1). </p><p><strong>DATE: </strong>1916-1967</p><p><strong>BLOOD STATUS: </strong>Pureblood</p><p><strong>DEATH:</strong> Childbirth</p>
<hr/><p><strong>NAME:</strong> Katherina Blackthorn</p><p><strong>OCCUPATION: </strong>Spell inventor/ researcher </p><p><strong>PARENTS: </strong>Nykolus Blackthorn &amp; Cedrella Black nee Weasley (disowned)</p><p><strong>SIBLINGS:</strong> Jameson Weasley, Billius Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Anastasia Blackthorn (Twin), Faya 'Cedrella' Blackthorn, Aurora 'Erika' Blackthorn. Draconis Blackthorn &amp; Currently known (1).</p><p><strong>MARRIAGE: Lover- </strong>Gideon Prewett ( 1957-1981)<strong>Death:</strong> Murdered by Death Eaters </p><p><strong>KIN: </strong>N/A</p><p><strong>DATE: </strong>1957- current</p><p><strong>BLOOD STATUS: </strong>Half-Blood</p><p><strong>DEATH:</strong> N/A </p><p> </p><p><strong>NAME:</strong> Anastasia Blackthorn</p><p><strong>OCCUPATION: </strong>Spell inventor/ researcher </p><p><strong>PARENTS: </strong>Nykolus Blackthorn &amp; Cedrella Black nee Weasley (disowned)</p><p><strong>SIBLINGS:</strong> Jameson Weasley, Billius Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Katherina Blackthorn (Twin), Faya 'Cedrella' Blackthorn, Aurora 'Erika' Blackthorn. Draconis Blackthorn &amp; Currently known (1).</p><p><strong>MARRIAGE: Lover- </strong>Regulus Black (2nd cousin once removed) (1961-1979) <strong>Death:</strong> Murdered by Voldemort  </p><p><strong>KIN: </strong>N/A</p><p><strong>DATE: </strong>1957- current</p><p><strong>BLOOD STATUS: </strong>Half-Blood</p><p><strong>DEATH:</strong> N/A </p><p> </p><p><strong>NAME:</strong> Faya 'Cedrella' Blackthorn</p><p><strong>OCCUPATION: </strong>Auror </p><p><strong>PARENTS: </strong>Nykolus Blackthorn &amp; Cedrella Black nee Weasley (disowned)</p><p><strong>SIBLINGS:</strong> Jameson Weasley, Billius Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Katherina Blackthorn, Anastasia Blackthorn, Aurora 'Erika' Blackthorn. Draconis Blackthorn &amp; Currently known (1).</p><p><strong>MARRIAGE: Lover- </strong>Fabian Prewett (1957-1981) <strong>Death:</strong> Murdered by Death Eaters  </p><p><strong>KIN: </strong>N/A</p><p><strong>DATE: </strong>1955- current</p><p><strong>BLOOD STATUS: </strong>Half-Blood</p><p><strong>DEATH:</strong> N/A </p><p> </p><p><strong>NAME:</strong> Aurora 'Erika' Blackthorn</p><p><strong>OCCUPATION: </strong>Owner of Blackthorn Potion and Supplies in Diagon Alley. Potion Master.</p><p><strong>PARENTS: </strong>Nykolus Blackthorn &amp; Cedrella Black nee Weasley (disowned)</p><p><strong>SIBLINGS:</strong> Jameson Weasley, Billius Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Katherina Blackthorn, Anastasia Blackthorn, Faya 'Cedrella' Blackthorn. Draconis Blackthorn &amp; Currently known (1).</p><p><strong>MARRIAGE: Hook up- </strong>Severus Snape (1960-current) <strong>Death:</strong> N/A </p><p><strong>KIN: </strong>N/A</p><p><strong>DATE: </strong>1958- current</p><p><strong>BLOOD STATUS: </strong>Half-Blood</p><p><strong>DEATH:</strong> N/A </p><p> </p><p><strong>NAME:</strong> Draconis Blackthorn</p><p><strong>OCCUPATION: </strong>Astronomer</p><p><strong>PARENTS: </strong>Nykolus Blackthorn &amp; Cedrella Black nee Weasley (disowned)</p><p><strong>SIBLINGS:</strong> Jameson Weasley, Billius Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Katherina Blackthorn, Anastasia Blackthorn, Faya 'Cedrella' Blackthorn. Aurora 'Erika' Blackthorn &amp; Currently known (1).</p><p><strong>MARRIAGE: Drunk encounter- </strong>James Potter (1960-1981) <strong>Death: </strong>Murdered by Voldemort, <strong>Drunk encounter/ Hook up-</strong> Severus Snape (1960-current) <strong>Death: </strong>N/A, <strong>Drunk encounter- </strong>Lucius Malfoy (1954-current) <strong>Death:</strong> N/A, <strong>Raped</strong>- Evans Smith (1960-1985) <strong>Death:</strong> Burnt to death &amp; Unknown relationship or event resulting in kin later revealed in the story.  </p><p><strong>KIN: </strong>Sirius 'Orion-James' Blackthorn, Satanna 'Aries' Blackthorn, Lillian 'Eileen' Blackthorn, Odette 'Nova' Blackthorn, Alastor '<span>Derrius -Orion- Xander' Blackthorn &amp; Lavender Blackthorn &amp; Currently unknown (1).</span></p><p><strong>DATE: </strong>1960- 1985</p><p><strong>BLOOD STATUS: </strong>Half-Blood</p><p><strong>DEATH: </strong>Murdered by Evans Smith.</p>
<hr/><p><strong>NAME:</strong> Sirius 'Orion-James' Blackthorn</p><p><strong>OCCUPATION: </strong>N/A</p><p><strong>PARENTS: </strong>Draconis Blackthorn &amp; James Potter</p><p><strong>SIBLINGS:</strong> Harry Potter, Satanna 'Aries' Blackthorn, Lillian 'Eileen' Blackthorn, Odette 'Nova' Blackthorn, Alastor '<span>Derrius -Orion- Xander' Blackthorn, Lavender Blackthorn &amp; Currently unknown (1).</span></p><p><strong>MARRIAGE: </strong>N/A</p><p><strong>KIN: </strong>N/A</p><p><strong>DATE: </strong>1979- current</p><p><strong>BLOOD STATUS: </strong>Half-Blood</p><p><strong>DEATH: </strong>N/A</p><p> </p><p><strong>NAME:</strong> Satanna 'Aries' Blackthorn</p><p><strong>OCCUPATION: </strong>N/A</p><p><strong>PARENTS: </strong>Draconis Blackthorn &amp; Lucius Malfoy</p><p><strong>SIBLINGS:</strong> Draco Malfoy, Sirius 'Orion-James' Blackthorn, Lillian 'Eileen' Blackthorn, Odette 'Nova' Blackthorn, Alastor '<span>Derrius -Orion- Xander' Blackthorn, Lavender Blackthorn &amp; Currently unknown (1).</span></p><p><strong>MARRIAGE: </strong>N/A</p><p><strong>KIN: </strong>N/A</p><p><strong>DATE: </strong>1980- current</p><p><strong>BLOOD STATUS: </strong>Half-Blood</p><p><strong>DEATH: </strong>N/A</p><p> </p><p><strong>NAME:</strong> Lillian 'Eileen' Blackthorn</p><p><strong>OCCUPATION: </strong>N/A</p><p><strong>PARENTS: </strong>Draconis Blackthorn &amp; Severus Snape</p><p><strong>SIBLINGS:</strong> Sirius 'Orion-James' Blackthorn, Satanna 'Aries' Blackthorn, Odette 'Nova' Blackthorn, Alastor '<span>Derrius -Orion- Xander' Blackthorn, Lavender Blackthorn &amp; Currently unknown (1).</span></p><p><strong>MARRIAGE: </strong>N/A</p><p><strong>KIN: </strong>N/A</p><p><strong>DATE: </strong>1982- current</p><p><strong>BLOOD STATUS: </strong>Half-Blood</p><p><strong>DEATH: </strong>N/A</p><p> </p><p><strong>NAME:</strong> Odette 'Nova' Blackthorn</p><p><strong>OCCUPATION: </strong>N/A</p><p><strong>PARENTS: </strong>Draconis Blackthorn &amp; Evans Smith</p><p><strong>SIBLINGS:</strong> Zacharias Smith, Sirius 'Orion-James' Blackthorn, Satanna 'Aries' Blackthorn, Lillian 'Eileen' Blackthorn, Alastor '<span>Derrius -Orion- Xander' Blackthorn, Lavender Blackthorn &amp; Currently unknown (1).</span></p><p><strong>MARRIAGE: </strong>N/A</p><p><strong>KIN: </strong>N/A</p><p><strong>DATE: </strong>1983- current</p><p><strong>BLOOD STATUS: </strong>Half-Blood</p><p><strong>DEATH: </strong>N/A</p><p> </p><p><strong>NAME:</strong> Alastor '<span>Derrius -Orion- Xander' Blackthorn</span></p><p><strong>OCCUPATION: </strong>N/A</p><p><strong>PARENTS: </strong>Draconis Blackthorn &amp; Evans Smith</p><p><strong>SIBLINGS:</strong> Zacharias Smith, Sirius 'Orion-James' Blackthorn, Satanna 'Aries' Blackthorn, Lillian 'Eileen' Blackthorn, Odette 'Nova' Blackthorn<span>, Lavender Blackthorn &amp; Currently unknown (1).</span></p><p><strong>MARRIAGE: </strong>N/A</p><p><strong>KIN: </strong>N/A</p><p><strong>DATE: </strong>1984- current</p><p><strong>BLOOD STATUS: </strong>Half-Blood</p><p><strong>DEATH: </strong>N/A</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>NAME: <span>Lavender Blackthorn</span></strong>
</p><p><strong>OCCUPATION: </strong>N/A</p><p><strong>PARENTS: </strong>Draconis Blackthorn &amp; Evans Smith</p><p><strong>SIBLINGS:</strong> Zacharias Smith, Sirius 'Orion-James' Blackthorn, Satanna 'Aries' Blackthorn, Lillian 'Eileen' Blackthorn, Odette 'Nova' Blackthorn, Alastor '<span>Derrius -Orion- Xander' Blackthorn &amp; Currently unknown (1).</span></p><p><strong>MARRIAGE: </strong>N/A</p><p><strong>KIN: </strong>N/A</p><p><strong>DATE: </strong>1985- 1985</p><p><strong>BLOOD STATUS: </strong>Half-Blood</p><p><strong>DEATH: </strong>Murdered by Evans Smith </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Prologue - A history of the Blackthorns</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Black family was one of the most well-regarded pureblood families known. If you tainted the blood or supported muggles, they would remove you from the family. Like with most other pureblood families. I knew not much of Phineas the second after they removed him from the Black family tree for supporting muggles and muggle-born rights. The history books will inform you he lived for a very long time and had no kin, but that would be one of history’s many discrepancies. </p><p>Known to most Phineas Black, the second married a pureblood American witch named Elizabeth Le Fay. Her family also was disowned her for her support of muggle-borns rights. The two of them married in secret and created a new family name for themselves. Blackthorn named after the type of tree the couple married under. Elizabeth created the family motto, ‘Tu autem videtur esse fortior, fortius quam credis, et smarter quam putas.’ which translates to in English, ‘You are stronger than you seem, braver than you believe, and smarter than you think.’</p><p>In 1912, on Phineas’s 29th birthday. He was blessed by his first son Draco ‘Lynxis’ Blackthorn. The first person to carry the Blackthorn name. Draco had his father’s brown, almost black eyes and his mother’s pale complexion and golden coloured hair. </p><p>The small family lived happily in the small English town of Warwick, and the family was blessed again with the birth of their second child. Raymond ‘Orion’ Blackthorn. Raymond or better known as Mondo by his big brother had his mother’s ocean blue eyes and had his father’s dark brown wavy hair, which had been a black family trait. </p><p>The family stayed out of the muggle driven war known later as World War I. It wasn’t long before it was Draco’s 11th birthday and tragedy struck the household when Elizabeth died from Dragon Pox. Draco was sorted into Slytherin house just as his father had been while a year later Raymond was sorted into Gryffindor which was corresponded to his mother’s house, Wampus, in the American Wizarding school known as IIvermorny. </p><p>The brothers both excelled in their studies, especially in defence against the dark arts and herbology. Draco graduated and became an Auror while his brother Raymond ran a store in Diagon Alley. Blackthorn’s potion supplies. </p><p>It was 1936 when the brother’s father passed, and not long after that Draco was killed during a field assignment. The only good thing that happened that year for the sole survivor of the Blackthorn family was that he met the love of his life, Marry-anna Granger. A half-blood witch with a thirst for knowledge and crazy light brown hair. Jakob Granger, Mary’s brother, was known for his dislike of Raymond.</p><p>In the following year, Mary-anna and Raymond married and had their first child. Janette Blackthorn. She inherited Raymond’s wavy brown hair and Mary-anna’s brown doe-like eyes. It seems like one year after another that four other members were added to the Blackthorn family. </p><p>Erika was the second eldest and inherited Raymond brother’s golden wavy hair and her mother’s doe-like eyes. Nykolus was next and had Raymond’s blue eyes but they had flickers of his mother’s brown ones making it almost look like his ocean blue eyes contained flickers of pure gold. His hair was slightly lighter than Raymond’s but he still had a wave to it. </p><p>The second youngest was Derek. He was the prankster out of the bunch and had his mother’s unruled hair and his father’s eyes. The last member of the black family was Xander, and he was the spitting image of his mother in every way. </p><p>1946, was the year Janette was sorted into Gryffindor just like her father. Erika was also a Gryffindor like her older sister, while in the years to come Nykolus was sorted into Slytherin and Derek into Hufflepuff. </p><p>Xander was sorted into his mother’s house Ravenclaw. The family was known to joke about the fact they had a child in every house in Hogwarts. </p><p>It was the summer of 1967 the Blackthorn family massacre occurred. An Anti-muggle right activist and governor known as Grant Flint murdered most of the Blackthorn family. The only survivor was Nykolus because he was out of town with his lover, Cedrella Weasley. Flint for his crimes was given the Dementor’s Kiss. </p><p>Cedrella and Nykolus sired five children together while she had three with her actual husband, Septimus Weasley. To say Septimus was furious when he went to Gringotts and found out there were five other children Cedrella had was an understatement. Bilius, Arthur and Jameson Weasley were half-siblings to Faya, Katherina, Anastasia, Aurora and Draconis Blackthorn. </p><p>Faya Blackthorn was a bubbly Hufflepuff with dark wavy brown hair and violet-coloured eyes inherited from her mother and had a pale complexion. She was named, ‘Faya’ after her Great Grandmother’s last name ‘Le Fay’. </p><p>The twins of the Blackthorn family were Katherina and Anastasia, who was always trying to top Fabian and Gideon Prewett’s pranks. The two Ravenclaws had golden wavy hair as their Erika had. Their eyes were like Nykolus, an ocean blue with golden flickers in them. </p><p>Then there was Aurora, who was a Hufflepuff with light brown wavy hair and ocean blue eyes. Known to talk to all the ghosts in Hogwarts.</p><p>The youngest was Draconis, who was born in 1960 and was named after his Great Uncle Draco. He was a Slytherin, but a Gryffindor at heart. He had Cedrella’s violet eyes and his father’s dark wavy hair. He loved the stars and after Hogwarts wanted to study them for a living.</p><p>Draconis’s siblings spread across the globe to follow their own passions but always came back to the Blackthorn family home in Warwick for Christmas and birthdays. After a graduation party, Draconis found out the Blackthorn family had a gene that allowed males to carry children. Apparently, the gene was originally from the Le Fay pureblood line. The name had since died, but not its genes. </p><p>On the 3rd of July 1979, Sirius IV Blackthorn entered the world. He had the famous mop of Potter’s hair upon his head, the same colour as the night sky. Sadly, Sirius didn’t get Potter’s tanned skin but inherited his pale complexion. Sirius also had Draconis’s violet eyes. Faya threatened on multiple occasions that Sirius or Siri would be stolen by her. Saying it wasn’t fair, he made such a cute baby.</p><p>The following year was a tense time with a war about to break into a full wing. One night when Faya was looking after Siri, he went to his old school friends Narcissa and Lucius. Let’s just say after a bottle of wine not much was remembered of that night. It wasn’t until a few months after he found out he was pregnant with his second child.</p><p>On the 1st of June 1980, Satanna ‘Aries’ Blackthorn was born. Her hair was strange, to say the least. It was a mixture of Draconis brown wavy hair and Lucius plantain sliver while her eyes were like her Grandfather Nykolus’s eyes, ocean blue with golden flickers in them. </p><p>On the 5th of June 1980, Draco Malfoy was born. Lucius and Narcissa named him after their best friend at Hogwarts. Satanna is the half-sister to Draco unknown to the Malfoys.</p><p>On the 31st of July 1980, Sirius’ half brother, Harry Potter, was born to Lily and James Potter. Neither of the Potter’s knew about the older half brother of Harry.</p><p>On the 2nd of September 1980, Zarachias Smith was born. </p><p>Lillian Blackthorn was born on November the 10th 1982. She resulted from a grieving Severus Snape and Draconis having a drunk encounter. She had Snape’s black soulless coloured eyes and her father’s wavy dark brown hair.</p><p>Over the next few years Odette, Alastor and Lavender Blackthorn were born under terrible conditions. Evan Smith, husband of Sally. Father of Zacharias trapped and raped Draconis, locking his magic away, making him squib-like, but the Le Fay genes still worked and he still had children. When Sally found out about what was happening in their family basement. Evans tried to get rid of all the evidence. He killed Draconis and Lavender. Satanna and Sirius have a burst of accidental magic causing Evans to be burnt alive.   </p><p>And this is where our story begins... </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. October 1st 1985,</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Blackthorns are home after a very trying hardship</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: Gore, torture themes and very vile language. Themes and nightmares will occur in this book again so if you don't like it don't read it can't stress that enough.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Faya cried silently as she hugged us all. I haven’t seen her in years. Not since Mr Smith locked us all in the basement.</p><p>“Auntie Fay.” I whimpered as I clutched onto her dark Auror robes. </p><p>My older brother Sirius wasn’t far behind me as he clung to our Auntie like a lifeline. We killed him. The dangerous man, Mr Smith. He was hurting Daddy, making him scream in pain and cry. He killed my little sister Lavender and Daddy. Siri and I hurt the sinful man. Made sure he could never hurt any of us again.</p><p>A man wearing fancy robes cleared his throat. </p><p>“Miss Blackthorn…” The man started as my Auntie growled at him while holding onto our youngest brother Alastor, who was even a year old. </p><p>“Don’t you dare speak to me or my family at this moment, Minister? Ana and Kate told you that Draconis was missing, and you brushed them off. What happened to my family is on your heads!” Auntie yelled at the man known as the ‘Minister’.</p><p>“Oh, yes… well, the Ministry has agreed to compensate you for your loss.”</p><p>At the Minister’s words, Auntie exploded with anger. Her magic felt like a hurricane.</p><p>“Our family has plenty of money, you dunderhead! You can’t buy a family with money!!!” </p><p>“I will take my nieces and nephews home now and mark my words. There will be retribution for the Ministries crimes against the Blackthorn Family. This is the second time in the last century the Ministry has had a part to play in the death of our family.” My Auntie said as she walked, holding onto Sirius’s hand with her free hand. </p><p>Sirius held my hand, Odette held my hand, and Lillian held Odette’s. Auntie Faya carried Alastor. She flooed us back to Blackthorn manor, where we were greeted by our other three aunts. Anastasia, Katherina, and Aurora. </p><p>And Uncle Arthur and his family. Aunt Molly came rushing over to us with a worried look covering her face.</p><p>“Aunt Molly.” I cried in relief as the firey red-haired woman engulfed me into a bone-crushing hug.</p><p>“Thank Heaven’s you’re okay, you had us all so worried dear.” She responded with a tear rolling down her face. My stomach got heavy.</p><p>“We aren’t all okay, Auntie Molly,” I told her as my eyes filled with tears.</p><p>“Bad man killed Dad and sister Lavender,” I said, crying on her shoulder.</p><p>I could sense Molly stiffen, “You did a good job protecting everyone Annie, sometimes we can’t control when bad things happen to us.”</p><p>Auntie Molly stroked my slightly knotted brown and silver hair. I calmed down as I looked over to Sirius to see Arthur was holding him in a famous Weasley hug.</p><p>“You weren’t around, but Daddy had more babies,” I told Auntie Molly with a sad smile.</p><p>“This is my sister Odette,” I said cheerfully, introducing my two-year-old sister to her aunt. </p><p>“Daddy, let me name her. She had golden curls and was so pretty, so I named her Odette after the princess.” I informed Auntie Molly.</p><p>“That’s a lovely name dear.” She told me with a soft smile as she held the happy 2 years old in her arm.</p><p>“Auntie Fay has baby Alastor. He will be 1 on Halloween.”</p><p>“Siri and I did magic,” I told my Auntie proudly.</p><p> “What did you do, dear?” she asked me as I frowned, knowing she won’t like what we did.</p><p>“We made sure the bad man won’t hurt anyone else. We didn’t mean to make him hurt.” I replied tearfully, remembering the bad man’s screams.</p><p>“Shh, it’s all over now dear, your home.”</p><p>I nodded as I buried my nose into the crotch of her neck in hailing the scent of freshly cooked bread and dish soap.</p><p>“I know some people that have been asking about you none- stop,” Molly said when suddenly the terrible two came bounding over.</p><p>“Little devil.”</p><p>“You gave us a…”</p><p>“...right good scare there.”</p><p>The two red-haired twins said they finished each other’s sentence.</p><p>“Forge, Gred, I missed you so much,” I said, jumping out of Molly’s embrace and hugging my twin cousin. </p><p>“We miss…”</p><p>“...you too…”</p><p>“You little devil,” they said at the same time.</p><p>“So, who is…”</p><p>“This ankle bitter?” asked Gred </p><p>“This is Odette ‘Nova’ Blackthorn,” I told my cousins </p><p>“Welcome to our crazy family, Swan.” They said already giving the two-year-old their nickname for her.</p><p>“Ronnie. Come, say hello to Satanna and little Swan, they don’t bite.” Forge said just as Odette bit Gred’s finger.</p><p>“Much,” Gred added to his twin’s sentence.</p><p>Two other red-haired Weasley children came over.</p><p>“I am Ron Weasley and this is our little sister Ginny.” greeted my new cousins that looked a similar age to me.</p><p>“I am Satanna ‘Aries’ Blackthorn and this is my sister Odette,” I said, pointing to the two-year-old with golden curls upon her head.</p><p>The rest of the family soon joined us as we commenced in a group hug. It still hurt to think about Lavender and Daddy, but it hurt less around the rest of my family. Maybe in time, it will fade away, but I had the memories we made together to keep me going. </p><p>The family Healer Miss King broke the silence that was slowly forming. </p><p>“I was wondering if this was a bad time to look over the Blackthorn children.”</p><p>Miss King was a solemn woman with a stern expression and well known for ruining moments.</p><p>Auntie Kate and Ana glared at the woman as if at any moment she would suddenly turn into a bat and fly away.</p><p>Auntie Fay sighed slightly in frustration before saying, “It’s fine. Let’s go to the Healer’s wing kids.” </p><p>“Are you staying for dinner?” I asked Auntie Molly.</p><p>“Sorry sweetheart we can’t but we will be back on the 31st for Alastor’s birthday or maybe even sooner,” she told me with a soft smile as Lillian suddenly held onto me with a death grip not trusting the solemn lady known as Miss King.</p><p>“Will Billy and Char be able to come here for Christmas, or is he staying at Pigwarts?” I asked as Molly chuckled at me trying to say Charlie and Bill’s school name.</p><p>“Hogwarts, dear.” </p><p>“Isn’t that what I said?” I asked the twins as they chuckled as well at my confused expression.</p><p>“You will get it one day, little devil.” They said at the same time.</p><p>“Bye, Weasleys,” I said to my cousins before following the depressively dressed Healer</p><p>I was the first one under Miss King’s glare as she analyzed me and raised her wand, doing an examination spell. </p><p>“Satanna is on the border of malnutrition, has a band of scars around her wrists. She also has an old scar on her from a blood quill that reads, ‘Muggle bitch breeder’ on her left arm, but other than that she seems to be in good health.”</p><p>“How dare he.” Hissed my Ravenclaw aunts, looking like they were ready to go out to kill whoever hurt me. Too bad Siri and I had already beat them to it. </p><p>“There is no way to remove the words?” Asked Auntie Fay as Miss King frowned </p><p>“No, the best we can do is keep it covered when she goes to Hogwarts and when she is old enough, she can glamour it, but there is no way to remove the words of a blood quill or cursed blade.” Miss King informed us </p><p>“If he wasn’t already dead. I would have killed him myself.” Aurora growled and all my Aunts silently agreed. </p><p>Aurora was normally the quiet type and was rarely angry. When she’s angry, you better pray it’s not because of you. Auntie Aurora ran the family business in Diagon Alley, but she was known to have shady clients from Knockturn Alley that owe her a few favours. Hufflepuff’s were scarier than Slytherins, but shh, that’s a trade secret. </p><p>The fiery rage that had filled Auntie Aurora’s ocean blue eyes was swept away as she looked down at my shaking frame.</p><p>“Don’t worry, Annie. The dangerous man can’t ever get you again. Any of you.” she added, trying to calm us all down.</p><p>“Odette and Alastor seem to be in peak health.” Ole Miss King said, breaking the comfortable silence that had formed.</p><p>Sirius was the next victim of Miss King’s stare as she examined my brother.</p><p>“I am a little worried about the open lash wounds on his back. They look inflected, and he is malnutrition. The scars on Satanna and Sirius’s wrists look mostly healed. We will have to keep both Sirius and Satanna on a supply of nutrition potions to get them back up to a healthy weight. I also suggest for Sirius a potion, get these wounds better.” Miss King informed my Aunts but was looking at Aurora, who gave a nod.</p><p>“I am the potions Master in the house. I will get to work brewing what we need once all the children have been looked at.”</p><p>Last to be examined was Lillian. My body shivered as I remembered what the bad man did to my sister. </p><p>Flashes of the dog kennel haunt my mind.</p><p>I glared up at the horrid man that had imprisoned most of my family.I asked him long ago why he won’t let us go. He laughed at me and replied why would I get rid of my toys before they died?  </p><p>Sirius, Lillian and I just wanted to have a playdate with Zacharias or Zac but he ‘Mr Smith’ locked us in the basement along with Daddy. It’s been almost two years now since we had been locked in the human excrement pit. </p><p>The bad man hurt Daddy. He made him scream and cry at all hours of the day. The bad man locked Lilly in a cage-like an animal, not letting her out unless he was cutting her with the bad knife. He would hurt Lilly for no reason.</p><p>I bit him once. Drew blood. He didn’t punish me. He hurt Lillian instead. It was the last time I tried to be brave.</p><p>“Get out, you stupid whore.” Snarled the slightly overweight man as he pulled Lilly out by her knotted brown hair.</p><p>The sounds of Lilly’s whimpering, Daddy’s shouting for it to stop, and Sirius’s sobbing filled my ears. I tried to drown it out, only it wasn’t working. I locked eyes with Sirius. There wasn’t anything but pain and sorrow in those brilliant violet eyes. My body involuntarily shuddered as I closed my eyes, trying and failing to detach from the world. </p><p>I turned to Daddy, reaching for him to hold me, only to find him slumped against the wall, unconscious. Blood spreading through his shirt, pooling beneath him.</p><p>“Daddy.” I cried out, but nothing.</p><p>“You filthy brat,” growled the man as Lilly fought against his grip, kicking and screaming.</p><p>I bite my chapped lips, preventing me from intervening. My mouth flooded with a metallic taste. My blood flowed freely out of my open mouth, down my chin. Tears distorting my vision as I watched the blurred images of the bad man and Lillian struggle against each other.</p><p>This is all my fault. We would have never been at the Smith’s house if I didn’t want to make new friends. Lillian’s raw screams of pain echoed through the cold, damp basement.</p><p> </p><p>All my fault.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. October 15th 1985,</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Goodbyes are said.<br/>Threats are made.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sound of water dripping from the ceiling pipes merged with the sound of Lilly’s painful whimpers and Odette's and Alastor’s hungry cries. The hungry children latched onto Daddy’s pecs. Daddy absences rubbed his swollen stomach, containing the next member of our family.</p><p>Sirius whimpered in his sleep and further pressed his nose into the crotch of my neck as he drifted off into a fitful state of rest. Lillian still gave a pitiful whimper from the dog kennel. </p><p>It wasn’t often Mr Smith left the family alone for a night. Whenever these nights happened, it was a true blessing to Draconis’s family. I could tell my Daddy wasn’t doing well since the bad man used his wand to take away Daddy’s magic. He looked sick and more fragile. He now had this faint underlying smell of burnt flesh, like his magic was trying to break free but couldn’t.</p><p>It wasn’t long before the rest of my siblings were asleep for the night, just leaving Daddy and myself awake.</p><p>“Why are you still awake, Annie?” He asked me, looking slightly pained to speak.</p><p>I have only heard my father scream for the last few days. His voice was more gruff and sounded hoarse. </p><p>“I can’t sleep,” I told him bluntly.</p><p>He gave me a tired sigh as he stroked his belly. “Me too, Annie. Me too.”</p><p>“Do you mind telling me one of your Pigwart’s stories?” I asked him as he gave a hoarse chuckle.</p><p>I smile proudly at myself, making my Daddy laugh. I haven’t seen that laugh in almost a month.</p><p>“It’s Hogwarts, Annie. How about I tell you a story about your Aunties Kate and Ana and their prank war against the Marauders and the Prewett Twins?” He asked. </p><p>“Please,” I begged Daddy with a curious twinkle in my mixed ocean and gold eyes.</p><p>“Mr Binns History class was well known for kids falling asleep during his lectures. Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew and James Potter…” Daddy started as he sounded like he choked as he said ‘James Potter’.</p><p>He went on, “They fell asleep in one of their lessons with Ravenclaw. Your Aunties enlisted the help of a fellow Marauder Remus Lupin and the Prewett twins Fabian and Gideon to change the classroom around while the others slept. It was the last lesson of the day and they knew the Professors won’t look for the three until dinner time rolled around. Your Aunties wrote this message on the blackboard to the three Marauders.” Daddy chuckled before continuing.</p><p>“Peter, James and Sirius, the year is 2020. You all have been asleep for a very long time. We’ve been able to keep you safe for this long, but they are coming for us. If you wake up. RUN, trust nobody.”</p><p>“As soon as the boys read the message, they ran out of the classroom and straight into McGonagall. James, Peter and Sirius screamed in fright while the pranksters laughed. McGonagall was less than impressed and gave the three detention. This begins the long prank war between the Prewett, Blackthorns and Marauders.” I giggled at the thought of the stern Professor McGonagall looking almost clueless what to do with the three boys.</p><p>“The next target to your Aunties madness was Remus, Lily Evans and Severus Snape. You see Auntie Faya was known for helping the House Elves in the kitchen with breakfast, so they roped your Auntie Faya and her friend the house-elf Darcy to put dry oats thought all of Snape’s, Lily’s and Remus’s things. The twins had a way of roping people into their adventures.” My father told me with a twinkle of joy in his slightly dull violet eyes </p><p>“I woke up that morning to Severus roaming around the room saying. ‘Why are there Oats in my socks?’ ‘Why the heck are there Oats in the bathroom sink?!?!?’. ‘WHY ARE THERE OATS IN MY POTION VIALS!!!’.” Daddy let out a roar of a laugh making his belly move, his cheeks flushed red before he calmed down enough to speak.</p><p>“One of my personal favourite pranks during the prank war was when Auntie Kate and Ana created a massive Lemon drop in the Great Hall. The Headmaster Dumbledore didn’t punish them because it was one of his favourite candies. The Professors were less than impressed. It seems they couldn’t figure out how to shrink the candy back to its original size…” </p><p>Just as I laid my head against the wall to go to sleep, the basement door slammed open causing almost everyone to jump into an awakened state of panic. </p><p>Mr Smith descended the groaning wooden staircase. Sirius and I both moved to protect Daddy, but the chains cut us deeper.</p><p>“Stupid children, “Mr Smith chuckled before pulling out his wand.</p><p>“Petrificus Totalus.”</p><p>Sirius and I both stiffened and couldn’t move. Mr Smith pushed to the side before putting his filthy hands on Daddy.</p><p>“Hmm, Draco still knocked up, I see,” Mr Smith tongue flickered in the most perverted way </p><p>“I thought you would have given birth already, you little squib-whore.” growled the sinful man as his tongue ran over Daddy’s exposed privates.</p><p>“I think it’s time for the kiddies to sleep. Don’t you, Draco?” The bad man said as he raised his wand at the crying Odette and Alastor.</p><p>My stomach twisted like a serpent as tears fell down my face. Helplessly. </p><p>“Avada-.” Mr Smith was cut off by my father’s pleas.</p><p>“Please, I will do anything, just leave me, children,” Daddy begged and cried out.</p><p>“Your family has made you weak, Draconis.” snarled the wizard before his expression became feral.</p><p>“Raise those legs, sweetheart, and show me that…” </p><p>I bolted up, a scream still caught in my throat. I was drowning. I can’t breathe. Too much. Too much. Tears trailed down my cheeks as I felt a familiar embrace. I inhale a stuttered breath and turn to see my older brother Sirius holding me in his arms.</p><p>It was just a dream. No, it wasn’t a dream or a nightmare. It was a memory. </p><p>“I got you, S.B. The bad man can’t get us here. We stopped him. We aren’t in the basement.” My brother whispered into my ear as I relaxed ever so slightly.</p><p> I looked around to see we were not in the basement but in my bedroom. With the starry night sky painted on my ceiling while it painted the walls a navy blue. Near the nightstand was an image of a grey cat. The same grey cat from our family’s crest. My heart jolted painfully in my chest.</p><p>On the tenth birthday of all Blackthorn family members, they are given the Blackthorn family mark. The mark is of the pruple cat on the family crest. It allows all members of the family to feel if the other is in danger. When a marked family member dies, it feels like a piece of the person is missing and they can never get it back.</p><p>Aunties have the mark, and so did Daddy. They felt him die. </p><p>I felt hollow as Sirius rocked me back and forth. The pain didn’t numb. Fourteen days. That’s how long we have been back, and today was the day we put Daddy and Lavender to rest.</p><p>Siri pressed his lips against my forehead. </p><p>“Come on, S.B. People will start arriving soon and we don’t want to face Auntie Aurora’s and Faya’s wrath about being late today.” He whispered before leaving my room.</p><p>A sigh escaped my lips before I called out, “Bexley.”</p><p>“What can Bexley be helping young miss with?” the house-elf asked </p><p>“I need help with getting ready for today,” I told the sad house-elf.</p><p>“Of course, young miss,” Bexley replied in a monotone voice as he pulled down a black dress from my wardrobe.</p><p>The dress wasn’t anything fancy. It had a white lace Peter Pan collar and the dress itself was a black applique Boxy Pleated. It also had white lace trimmings on the long sleeves. I grabbed a pair of black flats from under my bed as Bexley snapped his figures and my mess of dark brown and silver turned into loose ringlets. </p><p>“Is that all young miss will need?” asked Bexley.</p><p>“Yes, thank you, Bexley,” I said to the house-elf before he popped out of my room so I could get dressed.</p><p>As soon as I was decent, I left my room and went to the main parlour to see the rest of my family. Alastor and Sirius were both dressed in suits, while Auntie Aurora wore a black vintage A-line V neck with long black lace sleeves. The sleeves covered her Blackthorn mark as a sign of mourning. The dress itself looked like something out of a 50s movie. Around her neck was a blue teardrop pendant that had belonged to Mary-anna Granger, my Great Grandmother. Her hair was light brown hair pulled into a bun.</p><p>Auntie Faya wore a long flowing black gown. Since she was now the head of the family, she wore a necklace with the family crest on it and a matching ring. Her hair was also in a bun.</p><p>Auntie Anastasia and Katherina wore matching plain black dresses with their hair in a braid. </p><p>Lillian and Odette were wearing the same dress as myself, but Odette had her hair down while Lillian’s was in a ponytail. </p><p>Auntie Fay gave a nod before saying, “We will greet our guest before the service and then we will have the wake until two o’clock afterwards you may do as you wish.”</p><p>There were sounds of acknowledgement.</p><p>“Yes, Faya.”</p><p>“Yes, Auntie.”</p><p>“Good, now let’s go. Bexley, you may open the floo now.” My Aunt told our house-elf </p><p>“Of course, Mistress.” </p><p>Within seconds we were greeted by our first guest, the Malfoys. </p><p>“Lucius,” Aunt Faya said, giving a quick nod to the head of the Malfoy family.</p><p>“Faya,” Lucius replied back, giving a nod.</p><p>“I am sorry for your loss.”</p><p>“As I am to you,” Faya replied looking at both Narcissa and Lucius </p><p>“We have the memories of Draconis to keep us going,” Lucius replied Solemnly, looking at his son, a boy with plantain blonde hair known as Draco Malfoy named after Daddy.</p><p>“I don’t believe we have been introduced,” Narcissa said, referring to all the Blackthorn children.</p><p>“It seems introductions are in order.” Aunt Faya answered </p><p>“The eldest with messy black hair is Sirius Blackthorn, the next heir to the Blackthorn family. Next to him is Satanna. Clinging to her arms is Lillian, and the blond-haired one is Odette. The child Aurora is held over by Severus Snape is Alastor.” Faya introduced. </p><p>I didn’t even realise that Lilly and Odette were holding my hands until Auntie Faya mentioned it. When trapped in the basement, it seemed the most natural thing to cling to each other for strength and peace of mind.</p><p>“Narcissa is my wife and my son Draco is the heir to the Malfoy line,” Lucius informed us</p><p>I soon bore off the political conversation Lucius and Aunt Faya started and dragged Sirius over to the Weasley twins.</p><p>“Hi Fred, George.” I greeted them </p><p>“Nice to see you go…”</p><p>“Aways from the adult talk…”</p><p>“We were about to come over and recuse…”</p><p>“The pair of you.” the twins said, alternating between one another.</p><p>“Dad’s in a foul mood…”</p><p>“Because the Malfoys are here,” Fred replied finishing George’s sentence </p><p>“Why do they hate each other?” Sirius asked the 7-year-old twins.</p><p>“Not a clue.” They said at the same time.</p><p>A bell rang, signalling that it was time for the funeral to begin. It was very glossed over as everyone stood and watched the two coffins entering the family crypt. It wasn’t long before the wake was in full swing and Sirius and myself were glued to Auntie Faya’s side while the others stayed with Auntie Kate and Ana, seeming Aurora was still arguing with the potions master known as Snape.</p><p>Suddenly the Minister came into our view. Sirius and my eyes widened while Aunt Faya’s filled with rage. She pulled her wand from the sleeve holster.</p><p>“When I thought that the Ministry of Magic couldn’t reach any lower than ground level, you chuckle fucks bring shovels. How dare you show yourself in our ancestral home,” growled Faya </p><p>“Wilklablacquit.” I muttered under my breath as Siri gave a nod.</p><p>“Yes, this situation is very wilklablacquit.” He replied </p><p>Wilklablacquit was a made-up word Daddy made me say instead of terrible words.</p><p>“Get out of my house now.” Aunt Faya yelled as the Minister made his retreat.</p><p>The rest of the guests took it as their cue to leave and vaccinated the manor promptly. Auntie Fay broke down crying as Siri and I pulled her into a hug.</p><p>“I wasn’t meant to be the head of the family that was always Dray’s duty.” She sobbed as the rest of our family came over and hugged Faya.</p><p>“Faya you helped Draco with most of the duties, you will do a fine job,” Aurora told her older sister </p><p>“We are with you, Faya…”</p><p>“Until the end of the line.” Kate and Ana replied.</p><p>The family heard sobbing from one painting and we all looked up to see Elizabeth Le Fay, our Great-Great Grandmother and founder of our family, giving a watery smile to us.</p><p>“Our family has come such a long way. I believe a change in order.” She said as a buzzing magic-filled the main parlour.</p><p>We all watched as the motto of the Blackthorn family changed. Our Motto was no longer, ‘Tu autem videtur esse fortior, fortius quam credis, et smarter quam putas.’ which translate to in English, ‘You are stronger than you seem, braver than you believe, and smarter than you think.’</p><p>The motto under the family crest read, ‘Usque ad finem de linea.’</p><p>“Until the end of the line.” Auntie Faya read out in awe.</p><p>“You will be our first female head of the house, Faya. You have already made your family proud.” Elizabeth told Auntie before she went back to being an inanimate portrait. </p><p>“She hasn’t been awakened since her husband died,” Aurora said in awe </p><p>The Blackthorns were a family, no matter what. We had each other’s backs until the end of the line. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Welp, I am here... I am currently drafting an entry in February so I hope you enjoyed the sorry so far. I did say it was going to be a very slow-burning book.  It's also going to be a long process to write.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. October 31st  1985,</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Meet the family... extended family addition.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you guys enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alastor’s birthday, and Samhain today, and the Blackthorn house was just buzzing with energy. It hasn’t been like this in almost 2 years. Faya had decided that this year we would just have our family for the Samhain part of the evening while we celebrated Alastor’s first birthday most of the day.</p><p>Bexley ran around popping in and out trying to decorate the house for his ‘little sir’ while Aurora was looking over her potion notes at the dinner table wearing a party hat upon her head.</p><p>Faya panic as she set the table in the dining room meanwhile Auntie Ana and Kate were looking after Odette and the birthday boy.</p><p>Sirius, Lillian and I were setting up the drawing room for the Samhain ritual later. </p><p>“Which relative do you think will visit you tonight?” Sirius asked me as his shoulder-length brown hair bounced.</p><p>“I was hoping Daddy would, but I don’t mind. I have only ever met Great Aunt Jane.”</p><p>“You mean Great Aunt Janette?” he asked me as I nodded my head.</p><p>“What about you?” I asked Sirius </p><p>“I meet our Great Grandfather Raymond.” He replied.</p><p>“Will it be scary?” Lilly asked me </p><p>I shook my head while Sirius replied.</p><p>“You get to talk to family. It’s amazing.”</p><p>Lilly gave a nod before we left the drawing-room and entered the main parlour.</p><p>“Get your head…”</p><p>“Out of the books.”</p><p>“Today is a day of celebration…”</p><p>“Not studying.”</p><p>“Honestly woman, and they call us…”</p><p>“Ravenclaws.” The Twins said poking fun at Auntie Aurora.</p><p>“Some of us have to pay the bills,” Aurora answered, not glancing up from her book</p><p>“That is Wilklablacquit.” Replied Ana and Kate as my eye twitched </p><p>Sirius let out a full-blown laugh; they used the word wrong.</p><p>“What’s so funny?”</p><p>“Little man.” asked Auntie Ana finishing her twin’s sentence </p><p>“You used the word wrong. We say wilklablacquit instead of bad ‘F’ word.” explained Sirius as he tried to catch his breath.</p><p>I giggled along with Lilly as our Aunts all snapped their heads towards us.</p><p>“You know Muggle swear words.”</p><p>Sirius and I snorted. </p><p>“Yes, but Daddy said not to use them.”</p><p>“Merlin’s saggy ball sack.” swear Aurora </p><p>“Aurora.” scowled Faya, giving her younger sister a pointed look. </p><p>Suddenly there was the whooshing sound of someone arriving via floo. All our gazes fell upon a Tawny hair male with yellowish eyes.</p><p>“Head Auror Scrimgeour, what can I do for you today?”</p><p>“Sorry to interrupt your celebrations, Auror Blackthorn, but Elphinstone Urquart was just killed.” Mr Scrimgeour causing my Aunties faces to pale.</p><p>“Mina, husband’s dead.” “McGonagall’s husband is dead.” My Aunts said at the same time </p><p>Auror Scrimgeour gave a sad nod.</p><p>“Venomous Tentacula, people are claiming it was an accident, but with the war only ending four years earlier. I want to make sure there was no foul play.” </p><p>“I will be in the Ministry in ten minutes.” Auntie Faya told him as the Head Auror flooed away. </p><p>“Don’t worry sis, do what you need to do. For Mina.” Ana explained her older sister, who gave a nod before going to her room to change into her Auror robes.</p><p>“McGonagall was your teacher.”</p><p>“Transfigurations Professor, yes.” Auntie Anastasia told me </p><p>“Sirius Black called her Minnie while we called her Mina. She always hated our nicknames.”</p><p>“A shame, dear sister.”</p><p>“She was like a mother to us. She went to school with Janette and most of the other Blackthorns that were killed in the massacre of 1967. She was best friends with Great Aunt Erkia. She helped us make our first spell while she pushed us all to do our best.” </p><p>“But that also meant when one of us got hurt or in trouble we would get a scowl of ten howlers.” Auntie Aurora groaned at the memory. </p><p>Auntie Faya ran back into the room in her Auror robes.</p><p>“I will be back tonight, hopefully. Aurora, don’t spend all night trying to brew that new potion you’re working on. Ana your in charge and Kate try not to set the east wing on fire again like the last time I left you alone.”</p><p>“Oi, I didn’t know the animation spell would cause a toy dragon to create actual fire.”  Kate commented as Auntie Fay rolled her eyes </p><p>“Bexley make sure they don’t kill each other.”</p><p>“Of course, Mistress.” Bexley cheerfully replied    </p><p>“Weasleys should be here in an hour, and the rest of the kids’ Godparents and some of our friends will arrive half an hour after. I don’t believe Minerva will come, but if she does. Do not bring up what has transpired today,” Faya replied </p><p>“We got this Fay, now go save the world.” Katherina told her sister </p><p>With that, Faya left for the Ministry via the floo.</p><p>“What are Godparents?” Sirius asked </p><p>“If something happened to us and we couldn’t look after you, you would go to these people.”</p><p>“I believe you have already met both of yours.” Aurora told Sirius with her nose still buried deep within a potions book.</p><p>“Really who?” he asked curiously</p><p>“Aunt Molly is your Godmother, while Lucius is your Godfather. He and his wife were both good friends of your father while he was at school.” Ana told him as she lit the candles with her wand.</p><p>“Satanna’s godparents are Remus Lupin and Narcissa Malfoy.”</p><p>“Remus Lupin, he’s the guy you pranked with Oats.” I replied cheerfully as Auntie Aurora, Ana and Kate’s head snapped to me </p><p>“How did you find out about that?”</p><p>“Daddy told me the story one night.” I told them with a sad smile </p><p>“Lillian just has a Godmother who is Professor McGonagall. Trust me, she is equal to at least ten parents.” Ana said as her twin chuckled while holding Alastor.</p><p>“We have some other guests coming over today to ask to become Odette’s and Alastor’s Godparents as well.” Katherina replied happily when the sound of the floo being used interrupted the family’s conversation.</p><p>The Weasley family entered the parlour.</p><p>“Gred, Forge.” I greeted my favourite twin cousins by flinging myself at them and gripping them in a death grip like hug.</p><p>“Little Devil.” They responded as they hugged me back. </p><p>“We wrote to…”</p><p>“Charlie and Bill, that you were back…”</p><p>“They said they would send letters soon…”</p><p>“They can’t want to see you all at Christmas at the Burrow.” They replied cheerfully.</p><p>“Where is Faya?” Molly asked Aurora, who finally looked up from her book.</p><p>“She was called in.” Auntie Katherina told Auntie Molly.</p><p>“She works too hard.” Molly said as she cleaned the floo powder off of Ginny’s cheeks.</p><p>“She only went in because of a personal matter. She will be back later tonight hopefully.” Aurora replied </p><p>“Who else is coming?” asked Arthur </p><p>“Well, Severus, Andromeda and her husband Ted Tonks, Newt Scamadar who worked closely with our dad Nykolus on the magical creature preserves, Remus and the Malfoys.”</p><p>Uncle Art’s face turned funny as the twin’s laughed at their dad’s misery.</p><p>“Don’t be like that Arthur, you know that the Blackthorn family cares not for the past but what is right for their family.”</p><p>“Not all Slytherins are bad, that is just a stereotype that has been going on for generations, just as not all Gryffindors are good,”</p><p>I lost interest in Uncle Art and Auntie Aurora’s conversation and started listening into Auntie Ana and Kate’s whispers.</p><p>“Is Moony really coming? We haven’t seen or heard from him since that night.”</p><p>“He wasn’t very stable after James and Sirius. Maybe meeting his Goddaughter will help ground Moony a little more. He told me since Jame and Lily’s death his wolf keeps tearing himself up. Aurora has made a batch of Wolfbane’s potion to give him, it should help him for a little while.” Kate told her sister </p><p>Soon more people showed up. I had so many questions. What was wolfsbane? Was my godfather sick? I will need to grab Siri and investigate this tomorrow. </p><p>Siri and Lucius, Severus were talking while Draco and Sirius were discussing the results of the last Quidditch match together. While my Aunties were talking to most of the other guests. The two sets of twins were discussing pranks together, which left me alone in the parlour until I spotted a man in the corner.</p><p>The man had light brown hair combed back and mossy green eyes. He had scars covering his face and looked lost.</p><p>I titled my head to the side before introducing myself, “Hi, I’m Satanna.”</p><p>He looked a little startled that I was talking to him.</p><p>“Remus Lupin.” My ocean and gold eyes flickered over the young man that was my Godfather.</p><p>“So your my Godfather, you have beautiful eyes, they are the colour of the forest trees.” I told him cheerfully before hugging the man.</p><p>He looked at me confused but hugs me as I hear his chest give off a noise that sounded like a happy crup puppy.</p><p>“What are things you like?” asked my Godfather awkwardly, not knowing what to talk to me about.</p><p>“I like stars, Daddy used to tell me stories about all the stars. I also enjoy helping Bexley in the kitchen.”</p><p>Out of nowhere Auntie Kate and Ana pulled Remus into a hug and yelled. “Moony!!!”</p><p>“You look thin, mate.”</p><p>“And tired as shit.”</p><p>“Please stay with us for the week.” They begged Remus, who looked slightly uncomfortable.</p><p>“Will you stay?” I asked my godfather looking up into his mossy coloured eyes wanting to get to know the man who has become a recluse.</p><p>“One week can’t hurt.” Remus said with a sigh of defeat as my Aunts cheer.</p><p>“If we had known it would take one of Annie’s famous puppy dog looks, we would have had you trapped here for years, Moony.”</p><p>“I see they let the mutt in.” A grumpy sounding man wearing black. It was Auntie Aurora’s friend Severus Snape. </p><p>“Leave my godfather out of this?” I growled at the man knowing Faya was going to be mad at me later</p><p>Snape snared before going off to talk to Aurora. Sirius then came bouncing over to me like a ball of energy.</p><p>“You alright, S.B?” asked Sirius as I chuckled at the nickname.</p><p>“We both have those initials, Siri,” I told my older brother as Remus looked slightly pale </p><p>“Are you alright, Uncle Moony?” I asked him as he looked up at me, surprised at what I had called him </p><p>“Yeah, I am fine. Cubs.” He said to both of us </p><p>Sirius and I both giggled at being called cubs.</p><p>“I hope you have been staying out of trouble, Mr Lupin.” said a stern woman’s voice</p><p>“Mina,” Kate and Ana launched themselves at the green-robed woman </p><p>“Lovely to see both of you, I just caught up with my Goddaughter Lillian. She seemed very interested in magical creatures.” </p><p>“Ever since the event, she’s been quieter and more closed off. She clings to Sirius and Satanna when she’s in crowded places. Faya wants the kids to see a mind healer, but we want to give them some time to get into a routine first.” Kate told Professor McGonagall with a worried expression on her face.</p><p>“She was only a babe when she left.” McGonagall reminded Kate, trying to ease Auntie Kate’s own worry </p><p>“Sorry, the event?” asked Moony confused </p><p>“Evil man took Daddy, Annie, Lillian and myself. Hurt us and Daddy had three more kids in two, maybe three years we were trapped in the basement.” Sirius replied as I paled and my breathing stuttered.</p><p>Uncle Moony frowned as he pulled Sirius and me into a hug. I pressed my nose into the crotch of his neck, inhaling his pine and old book scent.</p><p>“You’re both safe here.” Uncle Moony told us as I heard a rumbling in his chest. It reminds me of thunder.      </p><p>“Run along chickens…” Auntie Katherine Said </p><p>“We have some adult things to discuss.” Auntie Anastasia finished </p><p>Knowing there was no way to overhear their conversation as Auntie Kate pulled out her wand. Siri and I went to mingle with other guests. </p><p>The next people we bumped into were Lucius and Narcissa. Sirius’s Godfather and my Godmother.</p><p>“Has your Aunts taught you any lessons yet?” Lucius Asked is curiously </p><p>“Not yet, she wants to start Lilly, Annie and I in November.” Siri told his Godfather </p><p>Lucius gave us an understanding nod. </p><p>“Draco will attend the same year of Hogwarts as you, Satanna. Are you excited?” My Godmother asked me </p><p>“Yes, Aurora told me they have an entire class to study the stars.” I half lied to Mrs Malfoy.</p><p>I could tell the loss of Daddy still hurt both his old school friends deeply.</p><p>“What of you, Sirius?”</p><p>Sirius gave a bright smile before responding, “I want to become a Potion Master like Auntie Aurora. It’s amazing the things Potions can do.” Replied Siri.</p><p>A small bell chimes before everyone moves into the dining room to celebrate Alastor’s Birthday.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. November 1st 1985,</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A lesson in History and Sirius's shenanigans</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daddy nursed the wee little babe against his chest weakly as sweat glistened on his pale sunken skin.</p>
<p>“Her hair- colour of sun.” I told Daddy cheerfully looking at my new sibling.</p>
<p>Daddy tiredly chuckled at the statement.</p>
<p>“What would we call her?” Sirius asked Dad excitedly. </p>
<p>The bad man hasn’t been down here for a week except to drop off maggot filled food.</p>
<p>“There is are Stars of a swan?” I asked Daddy, trying to remember some bedtime stories he would tell Sirius, Lillian and myself.</p>
<p>Daddy gave a nod, “Cygnus the Swan constellation, tho I would rather not name her after our old side of the family Great, Great Uncle.”</p>
<p>“No, don’t want to call sissy Cygnus. Auntie Fay told me a story about a princess that turned into a swan.” I told Daddy as he glanced at me surprised </p>
<p>“You mean the muggle tale of Swan lake?” Siri asked me as I nodded in response </p>
<p>“The princess’s name is Odette.” Sirius chimed in </p>
<p>“Odette, I like that. What about a middle name?”</p>
<p>“Nova, it’s what we call a bright star.” Siri Said as Daddy said my new sister’s name for the first time.</p>
<p>“Odette ‘Nova’ Blackthorn, welcome to the family.”</p>
<p>The warm memory faded away as the blinding light from the open basement door flooded the room. The light slowly swirls into that of a flame. Into a flicker of a spark upon a wick. A wick belongs to one of the many candles lit on the Blackthorn family dining table. Their relatives and friends making small talk at the table until Bexley would bring out Alastor’s birthday cake. </p>
<p>“Do we know who the mother of the children are?” asked Lucius as Auntie Katherina looked uncomfortable at the question.</p>
<p>No one but the Blackthorn family and Miss King knew about Daddy being able to carry babies in his tummy. </p>
<p>“No, but a Gringotts blood test confirmed they have Blackthorn blood in them. Sadly, the mother’s name was blacked out, Auror Moody suspects that she was a muggle.” lied Auntie Anastasia</p>
<p>Lucius turns his nose ever so slightly at the word ‘Muggle’. Uncle Arthur gave an ugly side-eye to Mr Malfoy.</p>
<p>“Before we continue with young Alastor’s birthday celebrations, we have some business to sort out.” Aurora's voice cut through the tense silence that had formed.</p>
<p>“Because of unforeseen circumstances, we have two new members of the Blackthorn family in need of Godparents. Andromeda and Severus, we the Blackthorn family would be most honored if you would take the role of Odette ‘Nova’ Blackthorn, do you accept what this would entail?” Aurora spoke, channelling a serious vibe.</p>
<p>“I, Andromeda Tonks, accept the role as Odette ‘Nova’ Blackthorn’s Godmother so let it be mote.” spoke the woman who saw similar to my godmother Narcissa Malfoy expected Mrs Tonks hand light brown wavy hair</p>
<p>My Godmother looked a little lost at Mrs Tonks being in the room. She sounded as if she had seen a lost piece of herself. I looked confused at Mrs Malfoy’s expression before the corpse-like potion master with greasy hair spoke.</p>
<p>“I, Severus ‘Tobias’ Snape, godfather to Draco ‘Lucius’ Malfoy, accept the role as Odette ‘Nova’ Blackthorn’s Godfather. Let it be mote.”</p>
<p>I could feel the hairs on my arm stand on end. The room felt like a lightning strike. I could feel something warm buzz beneath my skin. My heterochromia iris eyes widened. I felt this buzzing before, in the basement. It stopped the bad man from hurting my brothers and sisters. It was my magic.</p>
<p>Katherina and Anastasia looked at the new Godparents of the Blackthorn family with ambivalence. Auntie Aurora gave a small smile before continuing with the Godparent ceremony.</p>
<p>“Arthur Weasley and Newton Scamander, we the Blackthorn family would be most honored if you would take the role of Alastor ‘Derrius -Orion- Xander’ Blackthorn. Do you accept what this would entail?” </p>
<p>“I, Arthur ‘Septimus’ Weasley, accept the role as Alastor ‘Derrius -Orion- Xander’ Blackthorn’s Godfather. Let it be mote.” Said Uncle Art</p>
<p>“I, Newton Artemis Fido Scamander, accept the role as Alastor ‘Derrius -Orion- Xander’ Blackthorn’s Godfather. Let it be mote.” responded an elderly man wearing black and yellow scarf.</p>
<p>I could feel the magic in the air intertwine and hum in harmony like a thunderstorm. The magic rained down upon my skin like tiny raindrops. The crackling of energy making my arm hairs stand on end and the pleasant roar of thunder distance to my ears. The lighting-like atmosphere slowly settled back down until it became unnoticeable.</p>
<p>My eyes caught Sirius’s violet ones from the other side of Draco, and I could tell we both felt the magic. All the others looked unaffected by it. </p>
<p>My brows frown in confusion. Before the candles dimmed until the dining room was plunged into darkness. </p>
<p>A distorted crackling laugh echoed in the deeps of my mind.</p>
<p>“Ickle Draconis is pregnant again.”</p>
<p>The woman’s voice chuckled again in a maddened state.</p>
<p>“Who did you spread your legs for this time, little Dragon? Have another one-night stand with a filthy half breed like yourself?”</p>
<p>“It’s bad enough you corrupted a pure-bloodline with this foul burden of flesh.” growled the deranged woman’s voice.</p>
<p>I felt my body shiver in fear, as if the words were directed at me. Were they?</p>
<p>“Cissy has always had a soft spot for babies. If I were her, I would have killed the child. Oh, but they don’t know, do they?”</p>
<p>“Cissy doesn’t know the sperm of her husband sired a half-blood.” crackled the woman’s voice.</p>
<p>“And she never will.”</p>
<p>Sickly green eyes pierced through the thick darkness. Glowing eerily as the room illuminated, and I noticed the room wasn’t a room at all but a forest filled to the brim with dead-looking Pine trees groaning as the wind howled through them.</p>
<p>I left a dull heat radiating from behind me and the howling wind silenced to only replaced by screams, shrieks and cries of pain flooding my ears.  I spun around only to see my home set ablaze. </p>
<p>Tears trail down my face as I realised who was screaming in pain.</p>
<p>“No, no.no.no,” I repeated out loud as I staggered back </p>
<p>“This can’t be happening.” I cried </p>
<p>“SIRIUS!?!?! LILLY!?!?! AUNTIE FAYA!!!” Yelled into the haunting orange flames </p>
<p>The cries stopped. The shrieking stopped. The screaming stopped. </p>
<p>Replaced by the sound of crackling wood and the smell of horrid smoke.</p>
<p>I gasp between the choking sobs, trying to constrict my words.</p>
<p>“ODETTE, ALASTOR, AUNTIE AURORA!!!” I wailed as I looked on as the house continued to burn </p>
<p>“AUNTIE ANA, AUNTIE KATE!!! Please tell me this is one of your pranks.” I cried out as I watched the second story collapsed onto the first.</p>
<p>“This isn’t funny. I am scared. Please make it stop.” I sobbed as my vision blurred from the tears.</p>
<p>I blink them away only to see a small trail of fire led to me. I slowly turned my head to see I was holding a match. </p>
<p>“When you play with fire baby girl, someone always gets burnt.” Torted a familiar voice.</p>
<p>I looked a little at the tree line where the voice came from to see a horrific sight. I drop the match onto the ground. Both of my hands covering my mouth to stop the sorrowful sobs from escaping my lips.</p>
<p>It was my father standing there, sicken smirk plastered across his pale face. Crimson liquid slid down the front of his face in fat teardrop trails. His violet eyes were dark, nightshade like. His shoulder was littered in old bruises. He was shirtless, just like when he died. Stomach open, leaving all the organs on display.</p>
<p>My body convoluted and could feel myself gagging at the horrid smell of decaying flesh and death.</p>
<p>“Did you miss Daddy?” He asked as his body fell to the floor and started spasming before his jaw unhinged a million cicadas swarmed from his mouth.</p>
<p>The bugs hungrily looked at me and started covering me. I tried to scream, but the bugs entered my mouth.</p>
<p>My eyes shot open as I held in a silent scream. My body shook when I left someone rub smoothing circles into my back or well at least try. I turned my head to see Lilly looking worried.</p>
<p>“Bad dream?” she asked quietly </p>
<p>I didn’t trust my voice and nodded my answer. She gave a small nod before saying.</p>
<p>“Auntie Fay wants you to have food, she will teach us today.” </p>
<p>I gave Lilly a small smile.</p>
<p>“I will be out in fifteen minutes.” I told her as Lilly nodded before leaving my room in favour of breakfast.</p>
<p>I sighed and allowed my head to hit the pillow again before rolling out of bed five minutes later.</p>
<p>“Bexley,” I called out to the elderly house-elf.</p>
<p>“What can Bexley be doing for young miss, this morning?” Bexley asked as he popped into my bedroom.</p>
<p>“Could you make my hair pretty?” I asked the house-elf </p>
<p>“Bexley would happily fix young miss’s hair for the day.” the house-elf replied cheerfully before snapping his fingers </p>
<p>Bexley had put my hair into a double dutch pigtail braid with the little star clips Narcissa gave Daddy when he was in Pigwarts.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Bexley, I will be down soon.” I told the house-elf as he popped out of my room. </p>
<p>I go to the closet and pull out the first dress there. A grey sleeveless mesh spliced dress and put it on before I start to make my way down to breakfast.</p>
<p> I bumped into Remus or Uncle Moony. My new Godfather and mystery that I had to put the investigation off until he left on the 7th.</p>
<p>“You alright cub?” he asked me concerned</p>
<p>I shrugged before responding, “Bad dream.”</p>
<p>I looked up into my godfather’s eyes and noticed his moss coloured eyes had a slight yellow tint to them I didn’t notice yesterday. Uncle Moony looked shocked at my blunt response.</p>
<p>He then awkwardly trailed behind me downstairs to the dining hall in silence, not knowing what to say.</p>
<p>“Ah, Remus. I believe Aurora has some things she would like to discuss with you after breakfast while Sirius, Satanna and Lillian start their classes today.”</p>
<p>“Lilly’s three.” I told Auntie Faya with a confused look on my face before sitting down at the dining room table between Auntie Ana and Sirius.</p>
<p>“Never too young to learn about family.”  Proclaimed Faya.</p>
<p>“Mental our family.” Auntie Katherina replied bouncing a happy Alastor on her hip </p>
<p>“The Hufflepuffs of our family…”</p>
<p>“Are more Ravenclaw…”</p>
<p>“Then us… “</p>
<p>“Bet the sorting hat didn’t see that coming.” Auntie Kate and Ana said finishing each other’s sentences </p>
<p>Sirius chose that moment to bolt into the room with an angry Aunt Aurora on his table.</p>
<p>“Sirius ‘Orion-James’ Blackthorn you best hope you’re indestructible by the time I am through with you, young man.”</p>
<p>“What did you do?” I asked my older brother as he gave me a coy smirk </p>
<p>“I may have swapped soap vials for some of her potion ingredients and Auntie Aurora may or may not have added one of them to a Pepper- up potion causing one of her favourite cauldron to turn bright pink.” Replied Sirius as Uncle Moony, Auntie Ana and Kate gave an amused snort while Bexley started serving breakfast.</p>
<p>Auntie Fay hid a small smile behind her hands before Aurora grumbled and sat down at the dining table with us. Odette and Alastor giggled at Auntie Aurora’s expression while Lillian and I looked amused at our older brother’s antics.</p>
<p>“A little Marauder in the making.” Auntie Ana and Kate replied at the same time. Smiling widely.</p>
<p>“Merlin, help Minnie if she has to deal with another lot of Marauders.” Uncle Moony commented on McGonagall.</p>
<p>“Thanks, Bexley.” both Sirius and I said as the house-elf placed two pancakes on our plates </p>
<p>“Between Fred and George Weasley and Sirius, Lillian and Satanna. I think she may have her hands full with a new generation of pranksters,” replied Kate as the adults minus Aurora chuckled.</p>
<p>“Did my cauldron really have to be the victim?” </p>
<p>“What shall you be doing while I teach the kids about our family’s history?” Faya asked the twins </p>
<p>They both shrugged before replying with, “Probably, go to the spell workshop do some research with Odette and Alastor to keep us company.” Replied Ana.</p>
<p>“Don’t set fire to the house again,” Faya warned them with a sigh.</p>
<p>“No promises.” They respond by wolfing down their breakfast.</p>
<p>After that, breakfast was a rather dull experience. Aurora and Remus went off to her dark potion lab. The twins, Odette and Alastor went to their spell workshop, probably going to blow something up by accident again, while Faya led Sirius, Lillian and myself into the library to begin the family history lesson, yay. </p>
<p>Well, I thought we were going to the library, but she led us farther down the hallway to a grand door. It had a tree-like image carved into the door featuring golds and royal blues and deep purples.</p>
<p>“This room has contained our family tree since the day the Blackthorn name was introduced into the Wizarding world,” Faya informed us before pushing the golden door open.</p>
<p>There was nothing in the room, but upon the walls were images of people with names underneath.</p>
<p>“Today I will explain two generations of our family history and we will do this for the course of the next few days.” Faya said as we sat on the floor while she continued talking. </p>
<p>“Okay, so we will start with the founders of our family, Phineas II Black and Elizabeth Le Fay.</p>
<p>“She’s the woman in the painting above the fireplace in the main parlour,” I said as Faya gave a nod.</p>
<p>“Yes, she is.”</p>
<p>“His father disowned Phineas II Black because he supported muggles and muggle-born rights.” Faya started before Lilly asked. </p>
<p>“What are muggles?”</p>
<p>“Non-magic people, dearie,” Faya answered the three-year-olds’ question before going back to telling us about the past.</p>
<p>“Elizabeth Le Fay was disowned because she had similar beliefs to Phineas II, so she moved to England from America. She worked in the department of Muggle affairs alongside Phineas II. They soon married and had two sons. Draco ‘Lynxis’ Blackthorn and Raymond ‘Orion’ Blackthorn. The couple chose this name Blackthorn because of the type of tree they married under.” Faya said as we looked at the top of our family tree on the wall.</p>
<p>“When Draco left for Hogwarts, Elizabeth sadly passed away because of Dragon Pox. A terrible sickness. We now have a cure for it.” Faya said before Lilly or I could ask her what Dragon Pox was.</p>
<p>“During Raymond and Draco’s years at Hogwarts, they excelled in defence against the dark arts and herbology. Raymond was also quite talented in potions while Draco enjoyed charms. When the brother’s graduated Draco became an Auror while Raymond opened a potion store called, ‘Blackthorn Potion Supplies’ in Diagon Alley which is still opened to this day and run by Auntie Aurora.”   Faya replied as I listened intently while Lilly looked bored and Sirius was daydreaming.</p>
<p>“In 1936 Phineas II passed away from old age and not long after Draco was killed in the field. It was a few years after the tragedy Raymond fell in love and married a half-blood witch by the name of Marry-anna ‘Janette’ Granger, who worked in the Department of Mystery at the Ministry of Magic. Marry-anna’s older brother Jakob Granger didn’t like Raymond and left the magic community before the war became too heated.” Faya finished finding a sleeping Sirius, and a bored Lilly.</p>
<p>She gave a small sigh, “Go on, have some fun. We will keep going tomorrow.” Auntie Faya replied as Lilly left the room, probably going to the twins’ workshop </p>
<p>I nudged Sirius awake as Auntie Fay left the room.</p>
<p>“I am sorry, Auntie Aurora, I won’t turn your cauldron into a cat again.” He muttered as I rolled my blue and golden coloured eyes at my brother’s antics.</p>
<p>This time I kicked him lightly.</p>
<p>“Ow, hey what was that for?” He asked as he got up off the floor</p>
<p>“You fell asleep in Auntie Fay’s talk,” I told him </p>
<p>“I didn’t mean to, it’s just on Samhain, already heard the story from Great-Great-Grandmother Elizabeth with much more detail.”</p>
<p>“Do you want to go flying, Auntie Aurora promised to take me after she finishes talking to Uncle Remus,” Sirius asked me getting up from the floor</p>
<p>“I was going to bake with Bexley, I haven’t been able to since the day after the funeral.” I told Siri looking at the wooden floor </p>
<p>Siri gave an understanding nod.</p>
<p>“If you change your mind, you know where I live.” Sirius joked as a chuckle left my lips </p>
<p>“See you later, Siri, try not to drive Auntie Aurora mad.”</p>
<p>I left the room and walked down to the kitchen.</p>
<p>“What is little Miss doing here?” Bexley asked </p>
<p>“I was wondering if you would like some help.”</p>
<p>“If little Miss would like she can help, Bexley, mix the cookie dough.” the house-elf said, handing me a bowl and spoon.</p>
<p>“Is little Miss sleeping better?” Bexley asked me </p>
<p>“Sometimes,” I told the old house-elf truthfully </p>
<p>“Bexley is sorry he couldn’t save Master Draconis or little Lavender. Bad wizard warded his property against house-elves. Bexley, couldn’t find you.” Bexley explaining looking upset </p>
<p>“It’s okay Bexley, it’s not your fault,” I told the house-elf as he hid his tears  </p>
<p>It’s mine.</p>
<p>“If Bexley can’t blame himself for family members’ deaths, neither can you little Miss. Bexley has served the Blackthorn family 76 years and has watched many tragedies fall upon them but also many blessings. Bexley is almost 203 years old and has had more masters than he can count on his fingers. It was not Bexley’s fault, and it is not little Miss.” </p>
<p>I gave him a teary smile.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Bexley.”</p>
<p>“Anything for the Blackthorn family.” cheered Bexley when suddenly someone entered the kitchen.</p>
<p>“Uncle Moony?”</p>
<p>“What can Bexley do for Mr Lupin?” asked the house-elf</p>
<p>“I just need to get away before Anastasia or Katherina could pull me into one of their experiments. What are you doing in the kitchen cub?” asked my Godfather </p>
<p>“I’m making chocolate chip cookies with Bexley. Want to help?” I asked Uncle Moony   </p>
<p>“Sure, this reminds me of a time Sirius Black and I snuck into kitchens at Hogwarts.”</p>
<p>“Pigwarts?” I asked as Uncle Moony looked amused before replying </p>
<p>“No, Satanna. Hogwarts.” He told me with a small smile</p>
<p>“I had a bad week, so Sirius took me into the kitchen. Tickle a painting of a pear in order to enter. Sirius came from a pureblood family and has never cooked a day in his life. When I entered the kitchen to see a plate of chocolate cookies and two cups of hot chocolate. I looked at him and he gave me a smile and said, ‘It may have taken me a month and three enraged house-elves but I can now make cookies and hot chocolate.” Remus told me with a sad smile, pulling on his lips. </p>
<p>Bexley placed a plate of cookies in front of Remus and myself when suddenly Sirius zoomed in on his broom and grabbed the plate. </p>
<p>“Sirius ‘Orion-James’ Blackthorn you better not be flying in the house again!!!” I could hear Auntie Aurora bellow out </p>
<p>“Thanks for the cookies, Bexley,” Sirius said flying out of the room chuckling like a madman.</p>
<p>“It’s almost scary how similar your brother and my friend are.”  </p>
<p>I giggled, “The name Sirius must have something to do with it.”</p>
<p>“Maybe cub.” chuckled Uncle Moony as Bexley brought over another plate of cookies.  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please leave feedback it helps. Editing is a pain. Hope you guys enjoy it.  Whoever reads it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. November 2nd 1985,</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A lesson in history and tea parties</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day started like most and the breakfast chatter mostly comprised Sirius finding out he was going to help Auntie Aurora organise her store rooms as punishment for flying inside.After breakfast Sirius, Lilly and myself found ourselves with Auntie Faya in the family tree room. </p>
<p>“Okay so Raymond Blackthorn married the half-blood, Mary-anna Granger and had five children. Janette, Erika, Derek, Xander and Nykolus. Janette Blackthorn was sorted into Gryffindor just as her father was. Erik inherited the famous Elizabeth’s golden locks and was sorted into Gryffindor with her older sister meanwhile my father or your grandfather was sorted into Slytherin.”</p>
<p>“Uncle Derek was the prankster of the family and drove Dumbledore even a little batty. He was sorted into Hufflepuff and the youngest Xander was sorted into Ravenclaw. The Blackthorn family of that time was known to joke about the fact they had a child in every Hogwarts house.” Faya told us about our Great Uncles and Aunts we would never get to meet in flesh and blood.</p>
<p>“Janette was best at potions and in fact became the first potion master in our family and ran the Blackthorn Potion store in diagon alley. Erika was the first curse breaker and was employed at Gringotts. Nykolus worked on magical creature reserves, he also was known for having a forbidden lover called Cedrella Weasley. Cedrella and her husband had 3 kids together, one of which is Uncle Arthur. I was born 1958 and the other Blackthorn members were born soon after.” Faya explained about her mother was already married to another when she was born </p>
<p>“Derek worked in the Ministry as an Auror while Xander worked in the Department of Mystery.  It was the summer of 1967 the Blackthorn family massacre occurred. An Anti-muggle right activist and governor known as Grant Flint murdered most of the Blackthorn family. The only survivor was Nykolus because he was out of town with Cedrella Weasley. Flint for his crimes was given the Dementor’s Kiss.” </p>
<p>“What’s a Dementor?” I asked Auntie Fay.</p>
<p>“A foul creature that feeds off your happiness.” She replied rather bluntly </p>
<p>“I believe that is enough for today. Enjoy the rest of your day. I have to go into work soon.”  Tried Auntie Faya as she left us in the room.</p>
<p>“Do you think she will tell us tomorrow why we are on separate branches?” Sirius asked me as we looked on the family tree.</p>
<p>“Is it a bad thing?” asked Lilly looking slightly scared </p>
<p>“If it was bad, she would have told us already.” I said confidently.</p>
<p>“Unless she is trying to spare us pain.”</p>
<p>I glared at Sirius.</p>
<p>“What?” he asked </p>
<p>“Not helping, you dunderhead.”</p>
<p>“Lilly, it will be fine, you will see.” I told her, placing a quick peak on her forehead before I left the room </p>
<p>I made it back to my bedroom before Bexley popped in.</p>
<p>“Mr William Weasley and Charles Weasley has written to little Miss.” Cheered Bexley handing me the letters.</p>
<p>I chuckled, “Thanks Bexley.”</p>
<p>He popped out the room, leaving me alone once again. I opened Bill’s first.</p>
<p>
  <em>Dear Satanna, aka Annie, the little devil.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I can’t believe how long it took anyone to find you all. I heard from the Weasley grapevine I have two more cousins to meet. You were just a little ankle bitter when I last saw you, and I will admit when I heard my cousins disappeared as the years went on. I thought you died, Annie.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I was informed that you were found during Herbology, I almost broke down crying in front of everyone. A lot has happened since I last saw you, Annie. I am in my four years of Hogwarts and my best friend Jacob has gone missing looking for the Curse Vaults. I’ve been helping Jacob’s sibling Evanora Wright look for the Curse Vaults and hopefully Jacob. I taught her how to do the fire-making charm and once my head of house McGonagall found out, let’s just say I will not be made Prefect next year. Mum was furious and even sent a howler, but Dad understood why I did it. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Anyway, enough about that. I heard we are having Christmas at the Burrow this year. You haven’t been there since you were just a baby. I am excited to see my favourite cousin… don’t tell Sirius I said that. I don’t feel like sleeping with one eye open like Aunt Aurora probably does.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>How have you been little Annie? I heard from Dad’s letter that you finally met your Godfather Remus Lupin. I am sorry to cut this letter short little devil, but Evanora is trying to pull me away to watch a Quidditch match. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Hope to hear from you soon,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Bill A. Weasley</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Your favourite cousin...after the twins.</em>
</p>
<p>I smiled while reading my oldest cousin’s letter. I haven’t seen him in so long. Aunt Fay believes that Bill would make a great curse breaker like Great Aunt Erkia. I don’t know a lot about the curse vaults at Pigwarts, but I hope Bill is careful. I started reading Charlie’s letter.</p>
<p>
  <em>Dear Satanna or Annie,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I can’t believe Auntie Faya found you. Bill thought you all were killed by You-Know-Who’s followers. It’s been a fairly busy year. Bill has gotten into more trouble than Fred and George could conjure in a month. Don’t tell the twins I said that they would take it as a challenge. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It’s my second year at Hogwarts and I became a seeker on the Gryffindor team. We won the Quidditch cup. But enough about me.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>How have you been, honestly, Annie? I heard from Sirius that Lilly, Sirius and yourself have been waking up screaming. I am worried about you. Mum won’t tell me what happened to you but I keep imagining the worst. It’s bad enough with Bill ending up in the hospital wing every other day. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Keep safe, Annie. I will see you during Christmas break at the Burrow.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Lots of ,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Charlie. S Weasley </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Your concerned cousin.</em>
</p>
<p>I wrote back to my cousins to ease their worries. I went over to my desk and got my quill and parchment. I wrote a letter to Bill first. I can’t wait to see everyone at Christmas. It’s been too long since we have had a proper family gathering without all the Godparents and Aunties friends. I do like most of them, but it’s nice to have just a close family Christmas or Yule.  </p>
<p>
  <em>Hi ya, Billy.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I am doing better than what I was. Auntie Faya is getting us to learn about our family tree. Sirius keeps falling asleep during them, and Lillian wants to be anywhere else during that time. I quite enjoy learning about our family.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sirius flew in the house yesterday, so he has to help Auntie Aurora sort out the store rooms. My Godfather, Remus, is staying with us for the week. He’s silent. I think he’s shy. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I can’t say I like Odette’s Godfather Mr Snape very much. He is mean to Remus.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You make Char worry too much. Try to stay out of trouble.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>See you at Christmas.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Lots of love and hugs,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Satanna. A. Blackthorn</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>P.S. I am so telling Siri, I am your favourite cousin. Best to sleep with one eye open.</em>
</p>
<p>Once I was happy with Bill’s letter, I started Char’s.</p>
<p>
  <em>Hellooo Char.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The bad dreams only happen sometimes now they are not every night like they used to be. Siri is already back to making mischief in the house. Already turned Auntie Aurora’s favourite cauldron pink after a month of being back.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Congrats on making seeker. I bet your brill at it. I told Billy to stay out of trouble, but Weasleys aren’t known for listening.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>See ya at Christmas.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Lots of love and hugs.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Satanna. A. Blackthorn</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ps. Tell me how your classes are going at Pigwarts I am curious.</em>
</p>
<p>I sealed the letters before calling out, “Bexley.”</p>
<p>“Yes, little miss?” asked the old house-elf </p>
<p>“Could you please send these to Char and Billy?”</p>
<p>“Of course little miss,” Bexley replied as I gave him the letters </p>
<p>“Young Master Sirius asked if you would meet him in his room.” Bexley told me </p>
<p>I smiled at the elf. </p>
<p>“I will go there now. Thank you, Bexley.”</p>
<p>“Anything for little miss.” Bexley replied before popping away.</p>
<p>I exited my room and walked down the hall to Sirius’s room. I knocked on the door and Sirius answered it.</p>
<p>“Great, you here come in.” Siri said basically dragging me into his room.</p>
<p>“I have a great idea for a prank.” Sirius declared as I saw Lillian sitting on the bed.</p>
<p>“What is it, Siri?” asked little Lillian </p>
<p>“I stole a few things from Auntie’s store rooms. I have a brilliant idea. We are going to brew a laughing potion and slip it into our Aunts’ tea.”</p>
<p>“Don’t we need a wand to finish it?” I asked Siri.</p>
<p>“Yes, but we did magic before we should be able to put some magic into the potion without a wand.”</p>
<p>“Isn’t this potion hard to brew?” I asked as Sirius nodded.</p>
<p>“Yeah, but between the three of us we should be able to do it.” </p>
<p>“This is a bad idea. But it will be funny.” Lillian said, agreeing to help.</p>
<p>“Where are we brewing it?” I asked my brother, knowing this was going to be hilarious.</p>
<p>“In the East Wing. Aunt’s Aurora’s old potion lab she doesn’t use anymore because the twins are too loud and explosive.” Sirius replied </p>
<p>“Do you have the potion steps?” I asked Sirius </p>
<p>“Yep, all in the bag, lets go.” Sirius replied, holding onto a bag as we all walked into the east wing with no one noticing.</p>
<p>“I will put the things into the potion. Lilly will help with potion ingredients with you and reading the instructions.” Sirius told us </p>
<p>Sirius hands me a book and I read it out loud.</p>
<p>“Add clear spring water into your cauldron.”</p>
<p>He pops the cock of a vile and pours it in.</p>
<p>“Chop your aliholy?” </p>
<p>“Alihotsy leaves?” asked Sirius </p>
<p>“Yeah, those leaves and add them into the water.” I read before putting the book down and helping Lilly chop the leaves.</p>
<p>“Stir slowly. If you stir too fast, your damage leaves properties.” I told Sirius as he gave an understanding nod.</p>
<p>“Snigger at your potion.”</p>
<p>“Snigger? really?” asked Sirius as he sniggered at the potion unintentionally </p>
<p>“This is fun.” giggled Lilly before I read the next set of instructions</p>
<p>“Grind up your Billywig wings and add them to the cauldron. Stir slowly.” Sirius gave a nod as I helped Lilly with the Billywig wings.</p>
<p>“Add three Knarl quills (no more, no less).” The three quills went in and I read the next step :</p>
<p>“Heat the mixture, then stir vigorously.” Lucky for us, Auntie Aurora used an old gas burner instead of a magical one like in her new potion lab.</p>
<p>“Giggle at the potion.”</p>
<p>I tickled Lilly and she let out a stuttered giggle.</p>
<p>“Puffskein scatters hair over the surface of your potion. Stir quickly and apply a high heat.” I read out as Sirius added the Puffskein hairs to the potion and stirred quickly.</p>
<p>“Laugh loudly and uncontrollably.” I read as Lilly got her revenge and tickled my side, causing me to burst into uncontrollable laughter. She stopped, and I gave her a glare before I read the next step in the potions book.</p>
<p> “Add a sprinkle of horseradish powder. Stir the potion and heat for the last time.” </p>
<p>“Finally, wave your wand over the cauldron to finish the potion.” I told Sirius as he raised his hand and both Lilly and I watched in awe as the potion turned its off green colour.</p>
<p>“We did it.” cheered Lilly </p>
<p>Sirius smiles like a manic before saying, “Onto phase two.”</p>
<p>We put the potions into vials: Lilly got two; I got three and Sirius got five. </p>
<p>“Keep yours for a later date. We are going to need Bexley for the next part.” Sirius told us before we moved back to his room.</p>
<p>Once inside Sirius’s room, I called out softly. “Bexley.”</p>
<p>“What can Bexley do for Little misses and young sir?” asked the house-elf </p>
<p>“Lilly would like for everyone to have a tea party in the dining room. Could you brew two different types of tea, please?” Sirius asked the house-elf.</p>
<p>“Of course, I will let Mistress and other Misses know and Mr Lupin.” Bexley said, popping out of the room.</p>
<p>“Bexley is going to use the petal tea set and the star one. We all know our Aunts will drink out of the one with the petals on it so I am going to put the potion into it.” Sirius said as he ran out of the room, most likely into the kitchen.</p>
<p>“Come on Lils, better make sure he hasn’t fallen down the stairs.”</p>
<p>When Lilly and I arrived in the dining room, everyone else was seated. I sat down and ate a biscuit as Siri, Lilly and I watched our Aunts and Uncle Moony drink out of the pink petal tea set.  </p>
<p>Suddenly Aurora, Faya, Ana, Kate and Remus bursted out into hysterical laughter. Sirius laughed as we giggled along with Alastor and Odette. I am pretty sure I even saw Bexley stiff a laugh.</p>
<p>The laughter soon passed, and Auntie Aurora smelt her tea cup.</p>
<p>“Laughing potion? I haven’t made any in years. How did you get it?” Auntie Aurora asked us.</p>
<p>Sirius grins, “That is for us and for you to. Dot, dot, dot.”</p>
<p>“Sirius as the head of the Blackthorn family, I would like you to tell us how you got the potion.” Faya told him pulling rank.</p>
<p>Sirius groaned, “Fine. Lilly, S.B and I brewed the potion in Auntie Aurora’s old potion lab in the east wing with the supplies I stole from her storeroom today when she wasn’t looking. I knew the laughing potion was because I read about it in a potion book in our Library and thought it would be a brilliant prank. Lilly and Annie help with ingredients, Annie read the instructions while I did all the stirring and other stuff.”</p>
<p>“How did you finish the potion?</p>
<p> “It needs a wand to finish it.” asked the twins </p>
<p>“I put my magic into it. I thought about the feeling Annie and I felt when we saw the bad man hurting our family. The potion turned an off green colour, and we knew it worked.” Sirius explained, shrugging his shoulders </p>
<p>“You used accidental magic to finish the potion?” asked Auntie Aurora rhetorically</p>
<p>“Most sixth years at Hogwarts have trouble brewing it. Your six.” Uncle Moony said in awe.</p>
<p>“Well, actually I am six. Satanna is five and Lillian is three turning four in eight days.” corrected Sirius </p>
<p>“Bexley, please take away the gas burner in Aurora’s old lab in the east wing?” Faya asked the house-elf </p>
<p>“Of course, Mistress.” </p>
<p>Sirius pouts at Auntie Faya.</p>
<p>“You’re no fun.”</p>
<p>“I would rather you be safe, thank you very much.” She replied </p>
<p>It wasn’t long before we all burst into another round of laughter. A warm feeling settled in my chest. It felt like warmth and safety. It felt right. It felt like a home filled with family. This is my pride. This is my flock. This is my family and I won’t trade them for the world </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. November 3rd 1985,</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Storytime.</p><p>It's a short chapter sorry.</p><p>Mostly a plot building chapter</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Faya didn’t drag us into the family tree room until after dinner that day.</p><p>“Now we are almost to the current generation,” Faya informed us </p><p>“Faya Blackthorn, me. The eldest of the five children my first name was based on my Great Grandmother’s last name ‘Le Fay’. She was a Hufflepuff and was going to marry Fabian Prewett, but he was killed by a Death Eater just like his twin brother was.”</p><p>“Death eater are You-Know-Who’s followers?”  I Asked Faya as she just gave a nod for an answer.</p><p>“I became an Auror in the hope to help end the war. Next are the first Blackthorn twins, Anastasia and Katherina. Anastasia fell in love with the Black’s youngest child. Regulus Black, even though he was one of You-Know-Who’s followers. They plan to run away together and start a new life on the other side of the planet, but on the night they left the dark lord killed Regulus. Ana is a spell crafter like her twin sister, Katherina.” Faya told us as we all looked slightly sad at the misfortune that falls on our Aunts.</p><p>“Katherina was going to marry Giden Prewett the day he died. Then there was Aurora, who was in love with her best friend, but he had eyes for another and never noticed her love. She buried those feels deep within here, never daring to voice them. She followed in Aunt Janette’s footsteps and became a Potions Master.” Faya looked almost in pain but kept going </p><p>“Your father’s story is a little more complicated like he was. Do you know that the Le Fay family blood carries a gene that allows male heirs to reproduce. It was something Morgana herself did. She injected a little of Veela and Fae blood into herself; this trait has been passed down for generations. I was how your father could have you all.” Faya bit her lip before continuing </p><p>“You are all only half siblings.” She blurted out.</p><p>“Half siblings?” Asked Lillian.</p><p>Faya gave a nod.</p><p>“Yes, you had one parent all in common while the other one varies. Some of you actually have half-siblings but because of how you were made. No one outside the Blackthorn family name knows.”</p><p>“Not Uncle Moony?” I Asked as Faya gave me a sad look.</p><p>“Not even Uncle Moony.”</p><p>“Sirius IV ‘Orion-James’ Blackthorn’s parents are James Potter and Draconis Blackthorn. You were born on the 3rd of July 1979. Your half brother’s name is Harry ‘James’ Potter, the boy-who-lived. After You- Know-Who killed Harry’s parents, he was sent away. Aunt Katherina has been trying to find him to see if he would like to come live with us. In order for us to actually have Harry live with us, we have to expose our family’s secret. Harry was born 31st of July 1980.” Faya explains.</p><p>“We have another brother we didn’t know about?” I Asked Faya a little hurt not being able to at least see them.</p><p>“That are a few more half siblings you have…”</p><p>“How many?” I Asked her, still feeling quite hurt.</p><p>“Two more half siblings and a cousin of sorts.” Replied Aunt Faya.</p><p>“Satanna ‘Aries’ Blackthorn’s parents are Lucius Malfoy and Draconis Blackthorn. Your half brother’s name is Draco ‘Lucius’ Malfoy. He was born on the 5th of June 1980. Satanna was born on 1st of June 1980. You have more Veela blood in you then the rest of us.”</p><p>“Will we ever meet our other siblings besides Draco? Are they even allowed to know?” I demanded to know.</p><p>“When you go to Hogwarts, you can tell them, but they can’t tell anyone else. You would have to perform a magical bound and not an unbreakable one. The reason the Malfoy’s don’t know about you Satanna is because they believe in blood purity. We are half-bloods. I know you don’t really understand right now, but you will one day.” Faya told me </p><p>“Lillian’s parents are Severus Snape and Draconis Blackthorn. You don’t have any half-siblings from Severus.”</p><p>“Snape is her father?” I asked as if I swallowed a heap of vinegar. I really didn’t like him.</p><p>“Lillian ‘Eileen’ Blackthorn was born November 1982. Odette ‘Nova’ Blackthorn and Alastor Derrius -Orion- Xander. Have a half brother called Zarachias Smith who is the same age as Satanna.”</p><p>“What of the cousin you told us about earlier” I asked Auntie Faya</p><p>“Hermione ‘Jean’ Granger, whose Great- Grandfather was Jakob Granger, Mary-anna’s older brother. I have planned a visit with her parents tomorrow. Would you like to come?” Faya asked us </p><p>“Yes.” We all said at the same time. It would be our first time in the muggle world.</p><p>“Right, off to bed you lot. We have a big day tomorrow.” Faya replied before shooing us out of the room </p><p>“I think we are all in shock. Do we want to sleep in one bed tonight?” Sirius asked as both Lilly and I gave a nod.</p><p>We walked down to my room without me deciding that was where we would sleep tonight.</p><p>“Bexley.” Sirius called out as we all got into bed.</p><p>The house-elf popped into the room.</p><p>“What can Bexley be doing for Little Misses and young sir?”</p><p>“Could you tell us the tale of the Three brothers, Bexley?” He asked </p><p>“Bexley would be most happy too.” replied the house-elf </p><p>Bexley picked up an old worn book from the shelf before reading to us.</p><p>“Three brothers, travelling along a lonely, winding road at twilight reached a deep treacherous river where anyone who attempted to swim or wade would drown. Learned in the magical arts, the brothers conjured a bridge with their wands and proceeded to cross.”</p><p>“Halfway through the bridge…” “Halfway through the bridge,” I mumbled along with Bexley having read this story almost a hundred times.</p><p> “A hooded figure stood before them. The figure was the enraged spirit of Death, cheated of his due. Death cunningly pretended to congratulate them and proceeds to award them with gifts of their own choosing.” Bexley read to us as Lillian fell asleep on my shoulder.</p><p>“The eldest brother, a combative man, asked for a wand more powerful than any in existence. Death granted his wish by fashioning the Elder Wand from a branch of a nearby elder tree standing on the banks of the river. The second brother, an arrogant man, chose to further humiliate death, and asked for the power to recall the deceased from the grave. Death granted his wish by crafting the Resurrection Stone from a stone picked from the riverbank. The third and youngest brother, who was the most humble and wise, did not trust Death and asked for something to enable him to go forth without Death being able to follow. A reluctant Death, most unwillingly, handed over a part of his own Invisibility cloak.”</p><p>“The three brothers took their prizes and soon went on their separate ways. The eldest brother travelled to a village where a wizard whom he had quarrelled lived. He sought a duel and fought the wizard using the wand, instantly killing the latter.” Sirius’s eyes grew heavy as the house-elf read on.</p><p>“Leaving his enemy dead upon the floor, the eldest brother walked to an inn not far from the duelling site and spent the night there. Taken by his conscience and lust of the Elder Wand’s power, the eldest brother boasted of this wand gifted by Death and his own invincibility.” As Bexley read on I could feel myself zoning in and out, and as the ending phrase reached my ears, I was in a deep sleep.</p><p>“Greeting Death as an old friend, they departed this life as equals.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. November 4th 1985,</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The misadventures of Hemmie and the troublesome Blackthorns.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Before any of us woke up. Aunt Ana and Kate bolted into the room.</p><p>“Up. Come on, you have a big day ahead of you.”</p><p>“Meeting relatives.” Cheered Kate.</p><p>“Visiting the muggle world for the first time.” Added Ana.</p><p>“Learning family secrets.”</p><p>“Pranking.” Kate and Ana listen things as Sirius groaned into an awakened state</p><p>“You have a two-hour train ride to London that leaves in two hours.” Auntie Ana told us cheerfully.</p><p>“Pranking?” Asked Faya, giving a stern look at the twins</p><p>“You two best hope, you’re not pranking today. Or I will cut off your research funds for two months.”</p><p>“Pranking?” Asked Ana</p><p>“We know no temptress by that name.” finished Aunt Kate</p><p>“Hmm, Ana and Kate go help Lillian and Sirius get dressed. Bexley?” Faya called to the house-elf.</p><p>“What can Bexley be doing for Mistress this morning?” Bexley questioned Aunt Faya.</p><p>“Could you please help Satanna get ready for the trip?”</p><p>“Bexley would be happy too.” Replied the old house-elf </p><p>“Breakfast will be soon.” Faya told me as everyone left my room expect for Bexley and myself </p><p>“What would little Miss like to wear today?” The house-elf Asked </p><p>“Not really sure, why don’t you choose Bexley?” I told him as I got out of bed.</p><p>The Bexley gave a nod in delight as he looked through my wardrobe.</p><p>Elegant ruffle trim tie neck flutter sleeve A-Line dress in a velvet emerald green. I put the dress on along with some nice black boots. Bexley pulled a pearl coat made of emerald wool out and put it on, knowing it was going to be a very chilly day.</p><p>“How would Little Miss like her hair done?” Bexley asked </p><p>“Could you please put it half-up and half -down.”</p><p>“Of course, Bexley can,” he replied, snapping his fingers putting my dark brown wavy hair with strikes of platinum blond in the hairstyle I asked.</p><p>“Thank you, Bexley.”</p><p>“It was Bexley’s pleasure” replied the house-elf as he popped out of my room.</p><p>I left my room to see Sirius, and Lillian dressed as well. Lillian was wearing a royal blue high neck button detail skater dress with a dark grey pearl coat while Sirius wore a nice white button-up shirt with a dark grey vest over it and long black pants.</p><p>“We better get to breakfast before the twins convince Bexley to add Alihotsy Draught to our breakfast.”</p><p>“Is that the same as the laughing potion?” I asked Sirius, who shook his head </p><p>“No, Laughing potion only lasts a few minutes, Alihotsy Draught can last days on end.” Sirius informed me as we entered the dining room to see Remus and Aurora finishing their breakfast</p><p>Faya entered the room wearing a plain black dress with a black pearl coat over top. The family necklace with the family crest on it and a matching ring were on display. Her dark brown hair was placed in a neat bun. We eat our breakfast in almost silence. The only thing that could be heard was the clinking of cutlery.</p><p>“We best be off. The train leaves in fifteen minutes.” Faya announced </p><p>“It would be quicker going through the floo at the Ministry.” Aurora pointed out.</p><p>“If I am not on duty, I would like to avoid that place.” Auntie Faya informed her younger sister.</p><p>“The Minister getting to you again?” asked Aurora raising an eyebrow </p><p>“Worse, Umbridge is doing a review of the Auror core and I want to gorge my own eyes out.” Muttered Faya finishing her tea </p><p>“Who’s Umbridge again?” asked Remus curiously </p><p>“The slytherin that insisted on wearing pink instead of green because pink is cute and pretty.” replied Faya with a sigh, pinching the bridge of her nose.</p><p>“Ah yes, I remember her now. She always gave Sirius and I the shrivers.” responded Uncle Moony.</p><p>“We best be going. We don’t want to make Mrs and Mr Granger waiting.” Faya replied as we all followed her to the floo.</p><p>“Remember to articulate. Warwick station.” Auntie Faya said out loud before throwing the floo powder to the floor and disappeared into a cloud of green fire.</p><p>“Lilly, you go next.” Sirius told her </p><p>She grabbed the floo powder and repeated Aunt Faya’s words before disappearing into a cloud of green fire.</p><p>I was next I grabbed the floo powder and shouted. “Warwick Station.” I then let the floo powder forcibly fall to the floor.</p><p>Green flames enveloped me as my vision swirled until it came to a stop. I stepped out of the floo, but not before Sirius came crashing into me.</p><p>“Sirius ‘Orion-James’ Blackthorn. I told you to wait at least 2 minutes before using the floo after any of your siblings.” scowled Auntie Faya.</p><p>“It’s not my fault floos never liked me.”  pouted Sirius as Auntie Faya cast “Scourgify.”</p><p>Making an S movement in the air, cleaning all the floo powder off of us.</p><p>“Come on, the train will leave soon.” She said as she led us through the enchanted wall of plate form 9 ¾ and into the muggle world.</p><p>“Here we are platform 10.” Faya replied as the train pulled up and we boarded </p><p>“All aboard, next stop outer suburb of London.” called out an elderly muggle man</p><p>“Come along, children.” Auntie Faya instructed us as he boarded the muggle train.</p><p>We sat in our seats as the train slowly chugged along the rails. I watched as the train station landscape turned into a vision of a very snow city. The train puffs a sigh of relief and the engine calms itself as the train picks up it’s pace.</p><p>I was enjoying the picturesque scenery before Sirius rammed me in the ribs with his elbow.</p><p>“Ow, what was that for?”</p><p>“Don’t be a baby, I didn’t hit you that hard.” Sirius answered with a dramatic eye roll before saying.</p><p>“Do you think they will accept us?” asked Sirius nervously twitching</p><p>“Siri, they probably don’t even know about the magical world yet. It’s best just to see how this plays out.”</p><p>“If you are seriously not in Gryffindor when we go to Hogwarts, I know the old hat has lost its touch.” Sirius muttered mostly to himself.</p><p>“He’s right, you know.” Faya said, probably having overheard our conversation </p><p>“From what I remember of Aunt Erkia, who was the embodiment of Gryffindor. You remind me of her. I won’t be surprised if you were in Godric’s house too.”</p><p>“I am not brave.” I denied </p><p>Sirius gave a snort of disbelief.</p><p>“Annie, when you were just a babe you would go into all of Grandpa’s Nykolus’s ‘rescue’ creatures enclosure. You sent us all into a panic when you somehow got into the Dragon’s enclosure once. Maybe you’re not brave and maybe that’s not a great example, but I know for a fact you would protect the one you deemed worthy of your care with everything you have.” The older witch told me with a bright smile </p><p>“I don’t really care where I get sorted when I go to Pigwarts.”</p><p>“Annie.” “S.B.” “Big sissy.”</p><p>“It’s Hogwarts.” Sirius, Lillian and Auntie Faya replied at the same time </p><p>I raised my eyebrows in confusion, “Isn’t that what I said.”</p><p>“Are you serious?” my older brother asked me </p><p>“No, you are.”</p><p>It took a moment for Sirius to actually understand what I said while Aunt Faya burst out laughing and Lillian just looked on confused.</p><p>“It’s not nice to make puns out of people’s names, S.B.” Sirius replied as he started pouting again.</p><p>“Don’t worry, Siri. I am only just getting started.”</p><p>“Please don’t.” groaned Sirius </p><p>“But Sirius the train ride is so myst-sirius.” I replied with a chuckle </p><p>“If you weren’t my sister, I would have strangled you by now.”</p><p>It was a two-hour train ride filled with puns about Sirius’s name, and Sirius was about ready to murder me when the train finally arrived at the station.</p><p>“That was a lovely train ride.” I declared cheerfully </p><p>“Speak for yourself.” grumbled Sirius as Lilly chuckled at Sirius’s misery </p><p>“At least she wasn’t making puns about your name because this is getting Lilly.” Sirius replied, making a pun as Lillian looked annoyed and I chuckled and high-fived Siri.</p><p>“Come, best not keep the Grangers waiting.” Auntie Faya told us as we walked away from the Station and got into something called a ‘taxi’ which was a car. A form of muggle transport.</p><p>We arrived at a two-story house that had a small garden out the front. Three people looked like they were waiting for us on the front porch. A man, a woman and a child. As soon as we made it to the wooden front porch, I could feel small waves of lightning like magic waves over us. I looked over to Sirius.</p><p>“Can you feel it?” I asked him </p><p>He made a ‘so so’ gesture with his hand. “I can feel a faint magic trace in the air.”</p><p>“Miss Blackthorn.”</p><p>“Please call me Faya, Mr Granger, after all we are family.”</p><p>He gave a nod.</p><p>“Then call me Jacob, this is my wife Emily and our daughter Hermione.” Introduced the man known as Mr Granger </p><p>“These are my nieces and nephew. Sirius is the eldest followed by Satanna, and the youngest is Lillian.” Auntie Faya introduced us.</p><p>“Please come inside, tell us all about your trip.” Mrs Granger invited us inside.</p><p>It was strange. Not in a bad way, no. The house just didn’t feel like the calming waves of magic like back at Blackthorn Manor. It felt warm and had a slightly smoky smell to it. The images on the wall didn’t move like the portraits back home, it remained still like Great-Great Grandmother Elizabeth’s portrait normally did.   </p><p>“How are we related again?” Asked Mr Granger.</p><p>“Your Great Aunt Mary-Anna Granger married my grandfather Raymond Blackthorn.” Faya Replied with a smile.</p><p>“Hermione, dear, why don’t you go play with Sirius, Lillian and Satanna in your room. Get to know each other.” Mrs Granger suggested it to her daughter. The adults probably want to have a serious conversation without the presence of kids.</p><p>“Sure.” Replied Hermione as she led us to her room. It was cosy with a nice view of the garden and many books.</p><p>“Can you tell me about magic? Mum mentioned it but won’t tell me anything.” The bushy-haired six-year-old told us.</p><p>I looked over to Sirius to see what to do. He just gave me a shrug in response as Lillian was playing with a doll she found in the room's corner. I glared at Sirius. Honestly, it’s like he is trying to set me up for a cleaning session with Auntie Aurora’s store rooms.</p><p>“Wilklablacquit you Siri.” I said to him bluntly. </p><p>“Love you too, sister.” He sassed back.</p><p>“What do you want to know about magic?” I asked our cousin. </p><p>“Do I ... have it?” She asked as Siri and I gave a nod.</p><p>“Yeah, it’s faint at the moment but it will probably get strong as you get older at least that’s what Auntie Kate told me.” Sirius replied. </p><p>“I thought I was answering questions.” I told Sirius with a raised eyebrow. </p><p>He shrugs, “Maybe I enjoy spending my free time sorting ingredients in Auntie Aurora’s storerooms.” </p><p>I gave him an unamused look.</p><p>“You know, big sissy is just going to make jokes all the way home now.” Lillian informed Sirius about his ‘Wilklablacquit- up’</p><p>“You wouldn’t dare.”</p><p>I narrowed my mixed eyes at my older brother,” Try me.”</p><p>“What does Wilklablacquit mean?” Enquired Hermione.</p><p>“We say it instead of saying bad words so we don’t get into trouble. It’s a made up word.” I told her cheerfully, snapping my eyes away from my brother’s violet ones.</p><p>“Do they have ...bullies in the magic part of the world?” Ask Hermione, hesitating when saying the word bullies.</p><p>Sirius and I frowned as Lillian went back to playing with Hermione’s doll. Totally oblivious to what was going on around her, or at least pretending to get away from the question at hand. Lillian has always been quite smart.</p><p>“In a way.” I started.</p><p>“There have been fights in the Wizarding world, just like there is in the muggle one. Some people class themselves differently, but we don’t really care about that.” Sirius told her as she tilted her head curiously. </p><p>“Classes of people?” She asked. </p><p>“You’re just full of questions?” I said mostly to myself than anything.</p><p>“Pure bloods, half bloods and muggle-borns.” Sirius told her.</p><p>“Pure bloods are old families and won’t let anyone but other purebloods marry them.”</p><p>“We are half-bloods.” Lillian told Hermione, looking up from the doll briefly before going back and playing with it.</p><p>“Half-blood’s either have one muggle parent or they could be half-bloods because somewhere in their family tree they married a muggle-born or a muggle.” Sirius added.   </p><p>“What am I?” Hermione asked.</p><p>“Well, your Great-Grandfather Jakob had magic so that would make you a half-blood, but most people will think you’re a muggle-born because of your parents being muggle.”</p><p>“Muggles?” Hermione asked, tilting her head.</p><p> </p><p>“Non magic people.” </p><p> We soon lapsed into silence. It was a suffocating sort of silence that could break at any moment, but the real question was when.</p><p>“What do you do for fun?” Sirius asked, breaking the silence.</p><p>Thank Merlin for your lack of filter and your tendencies to ask whatever pops into your head first.</p><p>“I read, play with my toys…” Hermione replied, trailing off.</p><p>“You don’t prank?” asked Sirius concerned.</p><p>“Prank?” asked Hermione, not knowing what that was making Sirius’s violet eyes bulge from their sockets. </p><p>“You don’t know what pranking is? No, cousins of ours shall be deprived of its wonder.” replied Sirius dramatically.</p><p>“Is Siri scheming again?” asked Lilly, looking at me. </p><p>“Yeah, looks like Auntie Aurora’s store rooms are calling us.” I replied.</p><p>“Only if we get caught.”</p><p>“We have Sirius as our leader.” I deadpanned.</p><p>Lilly muttered under her breath before giving a little sigh.</p><p>“You guys are mean.” Pouted Sirius. </p><p>I rolled my blue and gold eyes at my brother.</p><p>“What are you planning, Siri?” I asked. </p><p>“Well, it seems we can’t use potions and we only have laughing ones which we didn’t bring. We have to go old school.”  Sirius replied as he took one of Hermione’s dolls. </p><p>“Won’t we get into trouble?” Asked Hermione innocently </p><p>“What’s life without risk?” Giggles Sirius like a madman.</p><p>Hermione gave in and led us to the kitchen without her parents noticing. I grabbed food dye. Hermione grabbed something called ‘sticky tape’; it was the muggle equivalent to a sticking charm. While Sirius grabbed something called tomato sauce and Lilly grabbed this clear wrap. </p><p>We snuck back upstairs to HQ, aka Hermione’s bedroom. </p><p>Sirius took inventory of what we grabbed and a smirk pulled on his lips. </p><p>“Where is the bathroom, Hemmie?” </p><p>“Hemmie?” Hermione and I asked Sirius as Lilly looked less amused at Hermione’s nickname</p><p>“Not Miney?” I Asked Sirius </p><p>“You can call her that, but she is now my cousin Hemmie.” Declares Sirius puffing out his chest proudly.</p><p>“Okay, so what’s the plan?” Lilly inquired with a curious expression upon her baby face.</p><p>“I will explain when we are in the bathroom. Lead the way, Hemmie.” Sirius responded to Lilly’s question as Hermione led us to ‘the lavatory’.</p><p>It was a fairly basic bathroom including a vanity with three different toothbrushes in a cup holder, a shower/ bathtub that had a small window at the top with a little ledge. Then of course there was the toilet. </p><p>“Lilly climbed onto my shoulders and put the doll on the window ledge.” Sirius instructed our younger sister, who did it without questioning Sirius and went along with his scheming ways.</p><p>The doll was placed on the ledge before Sirius closed the shower curtain.</p><p>“Should give them a right good scare.” giggled Sirius as grabbed Mr and Mrs Granger’s toothbrushes and put a small amount of food dye that couldn’t be noticed through the brushes colourful bristles.</p><p>“Onto phase two. Do you have a room your parents rarely go into?” Sirius asked as he eyed the clear wrap in Lilly’s hands.</p><p>“The broom closet? The storage room?” Hermione started listing rooms </p><p>“The storage room. Where is that?” Siri replied with a smirk </p><p>“Down the hall.” answered ‘Hemmie’.</p><p>“Onward, my fellow pranksters.” cheered Siri as we followed him out of the bathroom</p><p>“Other way Sirius.” Hermione to Siri who was going in the wrong direction </p><p>“Onward.” He replied, changing his direction and walking to the storage room.</p><p>Sirius used the clear wrap and made it cover the doorway. Any unsuspecting person was in for a nasty surprise. Hermione helped place sticky tape so it wouldn’t fall. </p><p>“I believe we have done it my dear Bamboozlers.” chuckled Sirius as we started making our way to Hemione’s room to hide our ‘prank’ supplies and she could sneak into the kitchen and put it back.</p><p>We soon heard our Aunt’s voice call out, “Children, it’s time to go, we don’t want to miss the train.”</p><p>“I had so much fun.” Hermione told us as we smiled </p><p>“I can’t want to see you again, Hemmie.”</p><p>“It was fun.” cheered Lillian </p><p>“Hopeful we can keep Siri out of trouble without you but it’s not likely.” I replied smirking at Sirius who was pouting at my words </p><p>“Why are you so mean to me?”</p><p>“Because Lilly isn’t old enough too.” I replied as Lillian's death glared me with her dark eyes </p><p>We all went downstairs and Aunt Faya herded us to the door.</p><p>“Bye.” Hermione said cheerfully </p><p>“See ya, Hemmie.”</p><p>“Bye Hermione.”</p><p>“Bye.” Lillian said as we left the Granger’s residents. </p><p>Now to think of more puns out of the name Sirius.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. November 5th 1985,</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kids, always and forever.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everything was dark. So dark. I could feel the air flow over my body. Frigid air. My eyes felt heavy, but I pried them open only to see I was chained in the Smith’s basement again. I could hear the dripping of water and smell the mould growing on the walls.</p><p>I looked around my head, feeling like it weighed a ton. I was alone in the basement and there was no one. No Daddy, no Sirius or Odette. No Alastor and Lillian’s cage was empty.</p><p>I stared down at my chained wrist to notice they were unlocked. I slipped out of the rusted chains and ascended the rotting wooden staircase. I pushed the old wooden door open to be blinded by light. I blinked, allowing my eyes to adjust to my new surroundings.  I looked down the grey hallway of the Smith’s house. Everything was in dark tones, it was like all colours bleed from the world. I heard a shuffling sound from behind me.</p><p>My head whipped around and I was greeted by a deformed figure of Mr Evans. His broken chuckles echoed in the blackened halls.</p><p>“Did you miss me?”</p><p>His torso was tied together with his lower half with his intestines causing the deformed figures of Mr Evans Smith to appear more like a dog on all fours than a human. There were a few strains of his golden hair left on his now bald head. His right eye was no longer its dark blue but was an opal white while the other was sunken, but you could still see a gleam of its original heartless blue. His tongue was elongated as blood dripped onto the hard wooden floors. His teeth looked more savage, and a few were missing from the bottom.</p><p>A feral howl was released from ‘ Mr Evans’ mouth before he came towards me at dizzying speeds. A scream escaped my lips as sweat and tears trickled down my face. I took off running for my life from the monster that wanted to end it.</p><p> </p><p>The hallway seemed to go on forever, but I didn’t dare look back. I ran to the small light up ahead that seemed to get bigger. My legs burnt along with my lungs. My eyes widened in panic as I realised it was a dead end.</p><p>Mr Evans’ feral growls become deafening as the monster approaches closer. He was on top of me. Hands pinning me down and just as he was about to take a chunk out of my neck. I let out a banshee like cry and could feel my body falling?</p><p>I was falling, everything was dark, I could no longer see Mr Evans and his deformed body looming over top of me. I landed with a thud.</p><p>I peeled my eyes open and looked around to see I was in a small patch of forest that Sirius and I used to play in before Lillian was born. The trees looked more terrifying in black and white tones.</p><p>I saw the swing Sirius would push me on blow in the wind. The cool wind howled eerily through the dead trees. I heard a little girl chuckle from behind me and I spun around to see nothing. I turned back to the swing to see it slowly rock back and forth in the breeze, but something more sinister was at play. </p><p>My eyes trailed down to the grey grass below to see a silhouette of a young curly-haired girl. The shadow had holes where the eyes should suggest the owner of the silhouette had their eyes removed.</p><p>I stared intently at the silhouette of the young girl as the feeling of anxiety eat at me and dread boiled within me.The little girl’s chuckle echoed within the walls of my mind as her sharp predatory teeth became known. </p><p>I backed away from the ‘silhouette girl’ only to watch as the shadowy figure became more solid. </p><p>The girl’s name echoed and bounced in my mind like a broken record. ‘Lavender, Lavender, Lavender, Lavender…’</p><p>“You better run sissy, they’re hungry.” chimed ‘lavender’s’ voice as her long claw- like figures pointed into the forest behind her. Many shadowy figures made themselves known with their glowing eyes and razor-sharp teeth.</p><p>One figure steps forward as she places herself at ‘Lavender’s’ side. The silhouette had crazy curly hair and had a more woman-like figure. Predatory teeth pulled into a smirk.</p><p>“Run you filthy little half-blood!” growled the second figure </p><p>“What’s wrong icky little Satanna? Afraid of the big bad pure-blood witch?” torted a familiar deranged voice.</p><p>“I am gonna kill you, I am gonna kill you.” Sung the deranged witch’s silhouette.    </p><p>‘Lavender’ took off followed by her silhouette squad. I stumbled but ran to the house. Towards Blackthorn manor, it was the only chance I had to defend myself. </p><p>I could feel them closing in on me, but I staggered through the front door and closed it behind me. Something wasn’t right. No, something was terribly wrong. I panted and looked around the main entrance to see the walls were slowly rotting away and the pictures were torn up.</p><p>I slowly made my way farther into the house. It looked as if no one had lived here in many years. I could hear my footsteps echoing in the empty halls. I turn to go into the main parlour only to see the words ‘This was home’ burnt into the old wooden walls with Bexley’s decaying body underneath it.</p><p>“B... bexley?” I went closer to the body.</p><p>I looked down to see the bracelet Sirius and I made him when we were younger. There were a lot of mismatched beads on a piece of elastic.</p><p>“No, no, no, no.” I repeat out loud through the tears that flowed down my checks </p><p>“Bexley!” I screamed </p><p>“You can’t leave me. Who the hell is going to cook with me?”</p><p>Breathing became more difficult and I could feel my small frame shake.</p><p>“You can’t leave me Bexley, you are my best friend. I can’t lose you. Not you too.” I cried as I heard a door rattle. </p><p>I knew I couldn’t stay here any longer; I shuffled into the west wing where Aurora’s potion lab was. If anyone knew what was going on, it would be her or Auntie Faya.</p><p>I could see holes in the floor and the halls smelt like death. I opened the double doors to Auntie Aurora’s lab only to come face to face with a skeleton-like figure wearing Great-Great grandmother Elizabeth’s necklace and Aunt Aurora’s potion robes. There was brown writing on the walls. ‘I didn’t mean to ruin everything’. I gagged at the smell of the room.</p><p>The writing on the walls was done in blood. I could hear growling, I didn’t even have time to mourn the loss of another member of my family. I stumbled out of the lab and made my way to the east wing where Aunt Kate and Ana normally spent their time in the workshop.</p><p>I could hear the wind howl through the manor as the floorboards groaned under my weight. After a few new minutes and one panic attack avoided later, I was inside the twins’ workshop only to see most of their inventions destroyed and their corpses beheaded and the words written on the floor from their own blood. ‘You are here because the outside world rejected you.’ the door to the workshop slammed shut behind me.</p><p>Panic filled my lungs as I spun around to see hands trying to get in. I ran up the stairs in the workshop that led upstairs to the twins’ bedrooms and the second level of the manor.</p><p>I panted as I made it to the top and trudged through the twins’ room to get to the library where Faya liked to spend her spare time reviewing spells, especially before her Auror missions.</p><p>I pushed the heavy doors open only to be greeted by the rest of my family stung up and dead.</p><p>“NO!”</p><p>“You all can’t fucking die on me.” I cried as I saw their bodies hang from the ceiling.</p><p>I fell to the ground.</p><p>“I can’t do this alone.”</p><p>They can’t be dead.</p><p>This isn’t real.</p><p>This can’t be real.</p><p>Can it?</p><p>I could feel myself sway and my vision fade, and I was falling...again.</p><p>I got up with a jolt, and a silent scream was stuck in my throat.</p><p>“It’s alright, S.B. You’re safe.” I hear someone say as they run their fingers through my dark brown and platinum blond hair.</p><p>“It was only a dream.”</p><p>Only a nightmare.</p><p>“Everyone is still here. Auntie Faya, Kate, Ana, Aurora. Even Uncle Moony is still here. Lillian is still asleep and Bexley is in the kitchen cooking food. I am right here next to you, Annie. Odette and Alastor are with our Aunties” Replied the voice I only just recognized as Sirius.</p><p>I could feel myself calming down even if the feeling of dread was still boiling in my stomach like acid.</p><p>“Do you want to talk about it?” he asked me as he wiped the sweat off my forehead.</p><p>I shook my head not wanting to relive what I had felt.</p><p>What I had seen.</p><p>“Do you want me to go?” he asked </p><p>Again, I shook my head and did not trust my voice to work yet.</p><p>“Okay, how about I retail you one of Dad’s old stories about the stars?” Sirius asked </p><p>This time I gave a nod.</p><p>“Okay, get comfort this might take a while.” Sirius replied merrily as he laid down beside me.</p><p>“I always did like the greek version of Sirius’s story better.”</p><p>“Isn’t it a bit vain to talk about the star you were named after?” I asked in a hoarse voice </p><p>“Hush, I am the one telling this story. The Greeks believed that the Sirius constellation represented Laelap, a hunter who failed to catch his prey. Zeus gifted Laelap to Europa as a gift. After Europa and Laelap failed to catch the hare, Zeus placed them in the sky to remind hunters that no matter how hard they try to catch their prey it may get away. Only truly great hunters known when to end a chase. Sirius is one of the brightest stars in the night sky and is used by sailors and hunters to find their way back home.” </p><p>“Thanks Siri.” I told him, feeling better </p><p>“Your welcome, breakfast should start soon. You better get down there before Auntie Kate and Ana wolf it down.”</p><p>I chuckled softly.</p><p>“I will be down there soon.” I told Sirius with a smile as he exited my room.</p><p>I sighed and flopped back down onto my pillows. My nightmares were getting worse. They were no longer just about the basement, and some felt more like forgotten memories than nightmares. I know I was worrying Sirius from waking up almost every other night screaming bloody murder. Lillian had her nightmares far less than what I do. Was I broken? Did something just snap inside of me down in that horrid basement?</p><p>I shook my head from the negative thoughts and got dressed for my day before heading down to the dining room. It won’t be long before Uncle Moony leaves us. I have only gotten to talk to him a little since he was here. It’s not really anyone’s fault it’s just we were so busy.</p><p>I arrived in the dining room and sat between Sirius and Uncle Moony</p><p>“How did you sleep, cub?” He asked</p><p>“Alright.” I answered as Sirius gave me the stink eye that read ‘Liar’.</p><p>Bexley brought out a grand spread of pancakes, toast and an assortment of tea and coffee.</p><p>“Where is Auntie Aurora?” asked a tired Lillian as she sat on the other side of Uncle Moony.</p><p>“She’s going to be at the shop today.” Faya to her as the twins fed Alastor and Odette. Something inside my chest stung as I saw my little siblings. I haven’t really been spending time with them as of late. </p><p>I feel like I have been avoiding them. I know deep down I haven’t but the feeling remained.</p><p> </p><p> I slowly bit into my pancake as Bexley popped back into the dining room. Handing Auntie Faya a copy of the daily prophet, an issue of the Quibbler and a letter.</p><p>Auntie Faya opened the letter first before I could see a smudge of rage enter her violet eyes .</p><p>“Sirius ‘Orion-James’ Blackthorn, Satanna ‘Aries’ Blackthorn and Lillian ‘Eileen’ Blackthorn, I can’t believe what you have done.” She said, turning slightly red in the face.</p><p>“A doll overlooking the shower, you almost gave Mrs Granger a heart attack, lunch wrapper in the doorway, Mr Granger face planted and let’s forget putting food dye in both their toothbrushes. Their teeth are going to be stained blue and red for days now. What do you have to say for yourselves?” She asked in a cold tone.</p><p>“It was just some pure mindless fun.” muttered Sirius who looked like a dog whose owner was getting mad at him.</p><p>“Mindless sure seems like the right word in this case.”</p><p>Auntie Faya let out a huff as Lillian and I remain silent.</p><p>“All three of you will be degnorming the backyard. Off you go, I expect it to be down before the end of the day.” Faya responded as she left the room.</p><p>“She isn’t really mad, she is just worried.” Auntie Ana told us in a soft tone.</p><p>“She is going on a big Auror mission overseas and the ministry isn’t telling her any details except it will be dangerous.” Auntie Kate explained  </p><p>“She is under a great deal of stress as of late. She is being shipped off before Lillian’s birthday and doesn’t know when she will be back.”</p><p>“Don’t take what she said to heart.” Anastasia replied </p><p>Uncle Moony looked just as uncomfortable as we did. We ate a little more before we went to the backyard. </p><p>It was a small patch of forest that had been cleared years ago for Sirius and I to play in. I could feel my body stiffen as I saw the old wooden swing still there.</p><p>“It was in your nightmare wasn’t it?” Sirius asked me as I gave a nod.</p><p>“It’s alright nothing will hunt you when we are around.” Sirius replied even though I wanted to point out he was very dead in this particular dream </p><p>Lillian and I chased a few gnomes that had taken to calling Aunt Aurora’s rose bush a home while Sirius began chucking some of them into the forest. My mind was still a little hazy after my nightmare in question, but it soon faded away as we were covered in a light snowfall. </p><p>Something cold hits my back and a jolt up to see Sirius was the culprit with a snowball in hand… well mitten.</p><p>“That will not make these gnomes go away any faster.” I told Sirius </p><p>“No, but it’s more fun.”</p><p>“Fun? fun is what got us here.” Lilly deadpanned.</p><p>“Come on Lills, you know you would rather play then picking up those ruddy things.”</p><p>“Are you sure you’re not a Gryffindor, Siri with the way you act.”</p><p>Sirius gave a snort. “No bloody likely Annie.”</p><p>“Cover me, Lilly.” I said as I charged at Sirius with to fist full of snow and Lillian rolled her eyes at us.</p><p>“Drama Queens.”</p><p>I knocked both Sirius and myself over as we all burst into laughter </p><p>“Come on, guys we better get rid of these Gnomes before we catch a cold.” Lilly told us </p><p>“Sure thing mum.” Sirius replied jokingly as I burst out laughing and Lilly looked as if she could kill him. My strange nightmare long banished from my mind.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. November 6th 1985,</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A day in Diagon Alley featuring Uncle Moony</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lillian, Sirius and myself gathered in the early hours of the day to apologise to Auntie Faya. Sirius already gave Lilly and my plan a name. The ‘Apologise to Aunt Faya and hope she doesn’t murderer us’ or ‘ ATAFAHSDMU’. He really needed to practice his acronyms.</p><p>“Are little Misses and young sir needing help in the kitchen?” Bexley asked us </p><p>“Yes, we feel bad for making Auntie Faya made yesterday, and we wanted to surprise her with breakfast in bed.” I explained to Bexley as his ears twitched a bit.</p><p>“Bexley would love to help.”</p><p>“Thanks, Bexley.” I replied to the house elf, giving him a small smile.</p><p>“Why is this little miss your favourite?” asked Sirius pointing a finger at me as the old house-elf gave a snort</p><p>“Little Miss is kind and gives Bexley pretty trinkets, young sir steals Bexley’s cookies.” Bexley told us, causing Lilly and I too stiff a laugh as Sirius pouted.  </p><p>“Come on Bexley, you know you love my charming personality.” Sirius proclaimed as Bexley gave him a flat and replied.</p><p>“Of course young sir.”</p><p>“Now what are we making Mistress Blackthorn?” Bexley asked us </p><p>“I was thinking of a classic English breakfast.”</p><p>“I was thinking something like bacon and eggs.” I replied as Lilly nodded in agreement.</p><p>Bexley ended up agreeing with Lilly and myself  </p><p>“Let’s just shoot down all Sirius’s ideas.”</p><p>“It was your idea that got us here.” I told Sirius </p><p>He waved off what I had just said, “An unnecessary detail.”</p><p>I rolled my blue and golden eyes at my older brother’s antics. While Bexley wore a soured expression as if he had just swallowed a whole glass of lemon juice. Lilly was just plain ignoring us, probably in her own ‘mind palace’.</p><p>“Bexley will help prepare food for Mistress. Young Sir is not allowed in Bexley’s kitchen after what happened last month before Young master Alastor’s day of birth.” The house-elf said, narrowing his eyes at Sirius.</p><p>“I didn’t mean to blow the stove up…. Only the pot.”</p><p>“That took Bexley hours to clean.” I pointed out </p><p>“I really didn’t mean to add bat wings to the tea, and a spider fell in. Given what blend the tea was made up of caused it to explode. Plus, I helped to clean it up.” Sirius replied </p><p>“Young sir, still may not help cook, but he helps with setting the tray for Mistress breakfast.”</p><p>“Is he saying I can’t cook?” Sirius inquired, raising an eyebrow in my general direction.</p><p>“Because you can’t.” Lillian deadpanned </p><p>“You know this could be considered abuse?” </p><p>“Does young sir know the meaning of the word?” Bexley asked as Sirius gave a bewildered expression.</p><p>“... No…” He trailed off</p><p>“If Bexley may be so bold as to suggest to not use words young sir doesn’t know the meaning of.”</p><p>“I will keep that in mind.” Sirius told the old house-elf, but by the look on my brother’s face I could tell the words went in one ear and out the other.</p><p>“I am going to go to the greenhouse and get a flower for Auntie.” I told Bexley who gave me a smile of approval.</p><p>“I come too?” asked Lilly </p><p>“Yeah, sure the more the merrier. I believe that’s what muggles say.” I told my little sister  </p><p>“Me and old Bexley will get the tray and the food ready.” Sirius said, wrapping a hand around Bexley’s shoulder before he snapped his fingers and disappeared near the stove.</p><p>“I get the feeling Bexley doesn’t like me.” Sirius muttered </p><p>“Maybe it’s because you blew up the stove.” I replied </p><p>“That was one time.”</p><p>“Or because you steal cookies.” retorted Lillian </p><p>“That was… many times.” Sirius whined as he confessed </p><p>“Try not to blow up the kitchen while we are gone.”</p><p>“I think the old house-elf would have my head before that ever happened.”</p><p>I gave a snort to Sirius’s comment before Lillian and I left for the back passage to the greenhouse. </p><p>The Blackthorn greenhouse was one of the most prized area’s of the manor right next to the relic room that contained many magical and non-magical items from each generation and members of the Blackthorn family. Legend has it that Great- Grandmother Mary-anna ‘Janette’ Blackthorn hid a time turner within the room. Auntie Kate told me a story about our Great Uncle Xander before he died hid his newest discovery about the multiverse portal creation object he called, ‘iter fabrica’. Most of what actual resides in the room of relics is a mystery and only to those of Blackthorn descendents that enter may find what they truly need most.  </p><p>The Blackthorn Family greenhouse has been looked after by most of the green thumbs or Potion masters of the family it contains some more hard to procure items for potion making such as a Flutterby Bush and Niffler’s Fancy. </p><p>We were on a mission in the greenhouse to find a Christmas Rose or two. Auntie Faya had said very few words about her past lover, Fabian Prewett, but she mentioned on their first date Fabian had gifted her with a boutique of Christmas Roses. The timing was perfect, Christmas roses are evergreen (whatever that means) plants that bloom in the winter.</p><p>We entered the greenhouse.</p><p>“Remember, touch nothing you know is poisonous in fact touch nothing except for a Christmas rose.” I told Lilly as she rolled her eyes at me as if I had stated the most obvious thing on the plant. She was really channelling her inner ‘Snape vibes’ causing a shiver to run down my back.</p><p>I sometimes forget that he was also her father.</p><p>“Obviously.” She drew out the word.</p><p>It was a fairly easy trip. In and out. The devil’s snare didn’t bother us, which was a bonus. As we entered the kitchen, we heard bickering.</p><p>“Young sir! I must insist you stop helping and for the last time the plates  don’t go in the top shelves because Bexley can’t reach them.”</p><p>“But Bexley, I am bored.” Whined Sirius </p><p>“The Blackthorn family dinner sets are not toys!!!” squawked Bexley pointed a wooden spoon at Siri.</p><p>“But they could be.” Sirius told the old house-elf who looked horrified and snapped his fingers to save the dinner set (and Sirius).</p><p> “Siri, stop being mean to Bexley.” I told him as he started pouting again.</p><p>“How do you know he isn’t the one who started it?”</p><p>I narrowed my eyes at Sirius as Lilly mimicked me. Sirius ended up giving in and sighing.</p><p>“Fine, I will stop... for now.” He added making Bexley too narrow his eyes at my older brother still holding the wooden spoon in his hand.</p><p>“How did cooking breakfast go, Bexley?” I asked the house-elf, causing his attention to be diverted from Sirius’s baiting.</p><p>“It went very well, Bexley has placed it on a tray.” Bexley replied merrily as he pointed to the tray on the table that had a plate with two pieces of buttered toast, near two eggs sunny side up and two stripes of bacon.</p><p>“This looks amazing, Bexley. You did a good job.”</p><p>“Little Miss flatters, Bexley.” cheered the house-elf as he placed the Christmas Rose into a glass of water near the pumpkin juice.</p><p>We all walked to Auntie Faya room. Bexley behind us with the tray of food. Sirius knocked on the door.</p><p>“Come in.” rang out Auntie Faya’s groggy voice.</p><p>We all piled into the room.</p><p>“We are sorry for pranking the Grangers. We made breakfast for you.” Sirius told Auntie Faya who still looked half asleep.</p><p>“Well helped make.” I corrected my older brother as Bexley gave the tray to Aunt Faya.</p><p>She gave a soft sigh. </p><p>“You have been forgiven and I am sorry I yelled at you. I found out the Ministry is shipping me out today.” She told us </p><p>“When?” Lilly asked as Auntie Faya gave her sad violet eyes </p><p>She saved her ebony wand in the air to see the time read, ‘7:10 am’.</p><p>“I leave at 9:30.” she answered Lilly’s question </p><p>“Do you know when you will be back?” I asked her as she gave a solemn shake of her head.</p><p>“No, you know about as much as I do.”</p><p>I think Auntie Faya could tell we were worried for her, so she quickly said.</p><p>“I believe Aurora is going into Diagon Alley today. I am sure Satanna could convince her Godfather to go with you a lot. You all haven’t ever been to Diagon Alley before.” Faya told us cheerfully with a soft smile on her pale lips.</p><p>“Can we go?” asked Sirius with wide violet eyes.</p><p>“I will talk to Aurora while you lot go and talk to Uncle Moony.”</p><p> Sirius zooms out of the room like a bat fresh out of hell. While Lillian and I followed the buffoonery known as our older brother’s antics. We arrived at the guest room Uncle Remus had been taking up residents. As soon as we entered to see Sirius begging on his knees to a half asleep Uncle Moony.</p><p>“Sirius, it’s rude to wake people up.” I scowled at him </p><p>“Yes, mother.” he mocked </p><p>“And they call me a child.” Lillian grumbled </p><p>“Because you are.” Sirius and I replied at the same time.</p><p>“So what brings you to my room so early?” Remus asked, running his hands through his light brown hair.</p><p>“Auntie Fay said to ask you if you could take us to Diagon Alley with Auntie Aurora today.” Sirius finally told Uncle Moony what was going on.</p><p>“Please.” I begged Remus making my eyes go slightly wider and sadder looking</p><p>“Fine, you all best go get ready and have breakfast first.” He told us as we all wore bright smiles before we went our separate ways to our rooms.</p><p>I went into my room and pulled down a long black peter pan collar dress Bexley had personally made. It had a mixture of emerald green and white trimming to it. I left my shoulder length hair down before putting on my shoes and grabbing my emerald green coat. I made my way downstairs to see the twins were feeding Alastor and Odette.</p><p>“You just missed Faya leaving.” Ana informed me as I looked at the grand grandfather clock in the dining room. </p><p>9:34 am.</p><p>Did I really spend so long getting ready?</p><p>“Come along, Satanna. We’re leaving.” Aurora said as she entered the dining room </p><p>I missed breakfast.</p><p>“Come on, Annie, we don’t got all day.” Sirius’s voice boomed as I entered the main parlour</p><p>Aurora was the first to use the floo, followed by me. I grabbed the floo powder and said, “Diagon Alley.”</p><p>In a swirl of green flames and distorted brick walls, I arrived in Diagon Alley alongside Auntie Aurora. Uncle Moony was the last person to exit the floo and like normal the floo spat out Sirius.</p><p>“I hate the floo.” moaned Sirius dramatically before Uncle Moony cleaned us of floo powder and we were on our way.</p><p>“We need to stop by the shop before Remus can take you lot exploring in the alley.” Aurora informed us as our eyes darted to all the colourful shops.</p><p>Lillian clung to my side as we walked through the crowd streets. It wasn’t a long walk to ‘Blackthorn’s potions and supplies’, it was a cross from a place called the ‘Leaky Cauldron’. It wasn’t as colourful as the other stores, but it had the family animal from the crest. A cat on the sign. </p><p>We entered the shop to be greeted by a bored looking middle-aged woman who was reading a copy of witch weekly.</p><p>“Welcome to Blackthorn’s potions and supplies, please touch nothing unless you are buying it. And so on and so forth.” muttered the woman from behind the magazine </p><p>Auntie Aurora’s death glared at the woman and cleared her throat ever so slightly.</p><p>“Nice to see you doing your job, Maggie.” Aurora deadpanned as the woman panicked as she realised that her boss was standing right in front of her.</p><p>“I am fired, aren’t I?” </p><p>“Got it in one, get out.” Aurora growled at the incomplete witch </p><p>‘Maggie’ left with her magazine in tow.</p><p>“So hard to find good help these days.” muttered Auntie Aurora to herself before pinching the bridge of her nose. She handed Remus a pouch of galleons.</p><p>“Take the kids exploring, I am going to have to be staying here for the rest of the day until I can find a replacement.” Aurora told Remus who gave a nod of understanding.</p><p>We all walked out of the family shop only to have surprise practically drag us along.</p><p>“Can we please go to Gambol and Japes.” begged Sirius </p><p>“The joke shop?” asked Remus </p><p>“Please, Uncle Moony.” he begged with a pout   </p><p>“Don’t tell you Aunties, I don’t feel like being skinned alive.” Uncle Moony told Sirius </p><p>“Thank you.” I told him with a bright smile as Lillian gave a slight nod not feeling very sociable this morning </p><p>“Thank you, thank you, thank you.” replied Siri in almost a dizzying pace.</p><p>We arrived at the joke shop, and it was a little disappointing. They had none of their jokes on display. They were all encased in boxes with their names labeled on them.</p><p>“You’re only allowed one item each anymore and I fear for the safety of your aunts.” Remus informed us.</p><p>Lilly seemed quiet please with her picked Belch powder. The powder causes anyone who has ingested it to burp uncontrollably for half a day or until they receive the antidote. Sirius went straight to the item he knew would cause our aunts the most grief, a Jumbo dungbomb. Meanwhile, I went with something less stinky. I grabbed Dr Filibuster’s Fabulous Wet-Start, No Heat Fireworks. All and all we spent 9 Galleons 12 Sickles and 25 knuts.   </p><p>“Can we get ice cream?” asked Lilly</p><p>“Sure, I remember James took Lily to Florean Fortescue’s Ice Cream Parlour for one of their many dates.” Remus replied with a soft smile as he took us to the ice cream parlour.</p><p>“Hi how can I help you today?” asked the man behind the counter </p><p>“What would you like?” Remus asked us </p><p>“Strawberry and peanut butter.” Sirius told him </p><p>“Chocolate and raspberry.” Lilly told him as he gave a smile.</p><p>“Good choice and you Satanna?” Remus asked me </p><p>“Strawberry and cream.”</p><p>“And I will get a plain chocolate.” he told the store clerk who gave a nod.</p><p>“That will just be 7 Galleons, 16 sickles and 5 knuts.”</p><p>Remus pulled out 1 Galleon, 16 sickles and 23 knuts out of his own wallet before taking the rest of the money out of the coin pouch.</p><p>“Have a nice day.”  replied the store clerk in a monotone voice more on the dull side.</p><p>We sat down on a bench outside the shop. A small soft chuckle escapes Uncle Moony’s lips causing all of our attention to snap towards him.</p><p>“What’s funny?” Lilly asked him before trying to fit the whole ice cream in her mouth </p><p>“It’s nothing.”</p><p>“It doesn’t seem like nothing.” Teased Sirius </p><p>“I sense a story.” I replied before taking a lick of my strawberry and cream ice cream.</p><p>“I used to keep chocolates hidden in my Hogwarts dorm room. My roommate and best friend Sirius Black used to go around and steal them. Another one of my dear friends James Potter owned an invisibility cloak.”</p><p>My blue and gold-coloured eyes widened almost comically. James Potter, our older brother’s biological father. I could tell at the mention of the name Sirius snapped his mouth closed from any smart remark he was going to make.</p><p>“One day I put on the cloak and said to Sirius, ‘Oh, you’re going to replace all of Remus’s chocolates you have stolen from his stashes.’ Padfoot asked, ‘...who’s speaking?’. I replied, ‘It’s your conscience. We don’t talk a lot these days.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>(Inspired from a pinterest post don’t remember who it is by sorry)</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>A peel of laughter escapes us as Uncle Moony finishes his story.</p><p>“Another?” asked Lilly </p><p>“Maybe next time, cubs. We best get you all back to your Aunt Aurora.” Remus to us as we began the journey back to the Blackthorn family shop.</p><p>I don’t know a lot about Uncle Moony, but I know so far he is a good man with secrets he hides. Secrets our Aunts seem to know. After the Christmas holidays, I will start my investigation. A study in Remus Lupin.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. November 7th 1985,</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The bad news is always available it's the good news that is elusive.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I don’t remember closing my eyes, but I must have. The last thing I remember is being in the library reading about Potions trying to figure out the mystery behind Uncle Moony.then I was back in my personal hell, the Smith’s basement. </p><p>It was just as cold as I remembered it. Cold, but not vacant of all life. I could feel the frigid air come into contact with my overheated skin. My brows frown in confusion. Something isn’t right. I wasn’t dressed in the rags I called clothes inside I was left bare. My body seemed to have grown and was more developed. More woman like than girl. The confusion drowned out the onsetting dread. I looked down to my abdomen to see it was swollen and covered in a thick coat of sweat and grime like most of my body.</p><p>I could feel and see my stomach move as if something was living inside me and then it hit me. A child was in there. Just like Daddy. I had a child in me?!?!?!</p><p>Panic high hard and fast causing my lungs to be deprived of oxygen. </p><p>“Mummy?” asked a small frighten voice </p><p>I turn my head to the side to see a little girl dressed in rags no older than five or six. She had pure platinum blond hair while her hazel coloured eyes held concern. The chains holding the small child rattled as she got as close as possible to me.  </p><p>I lost control of my body and could feel words fall from my mouth, “Syn. Mummy’s okay. Just a little tried.”</p><p>“The bad man and woman are coming again. They always come.” She spoke in a meek and frightened voice </p><p>Her round cheeks had tears flowing freely down them.</p><p>“I am so scared.”</p><p>“Long before I married your father I was a Blackthorn and Blackthorns stick together until the end of the line.” </p><p>I could hear chains rattle again and looked passed the child known to me as ‘Syn’ to see another child a little older than ‘Syn’ sit beside her.</p><p>Like ‘Syn’ she was dressed in rags and sported a massive black eye that seemed to cause concern and worry to bloom inside my chest. The girl had my blue and golden mixed eyes, but her hair differed from mine. It was a shade light in the brown department and had no indication of platinum blond. Her hair was straight, and she had a light dusting of freckles under her eyes. If it wasn’t for the girls’ hair and eye colour being different, I could have mistaken them for twins.</p><p>“Are you alright, Mummy. You smell like burning flesh.” the girl stated wiggling her nose slightly.</p><p>“I am fine Isa, nothing some sleep won’t fix.” I lied to the girl.</p><p>I know exactly what I smelt like. I smelt like my father when his magic was locked away beneath his skin.</p><p>“Is mum awake?” asked a soft male voice</p><p>I looked behind the two girls; I wasn’t comfortable calling them my children. I wished for my mouth to close, but it still moved without my control.</p><p>“Yes, Mummy is awake, Lew.”</p><p>The smell of the old blood and sweat made a wave of nausea hit me. Just as my mouth was saying something else, it slammed shut at the sound of a familiar heavy wooden door being dragged open. My breath hitched in the back of my throat. Someone was coming. </p><p>I was expecting Mr Smith but got someone else instead. A crackly laugh bounced off the stone walls. </p><p>“Awe icky little baby half- blood Satanna has awakened from her nap.” Crackled the woman with a disturbing amount of glee</p><p>“I should have down this from the start, never send a man to do women’s work.” The crazed witch pointed her bent wand at my frail form and shouted in pure joy.</p><p>“Crucio!”</p><p> I could feel my body spasm in pain as kids called out to me. </p><p>“Mum.”</p><p>“Bellatrix, we can’t kill the filth yet.” called out the haunting voice of Mr Evans Smith</p><p>The name of the woman who has been featured in my dreams as of late. Bellatrix?</p><p>“Always spoiling my fun, Eva.” the witch growled at the deformed looking man </p><p>He was covered in burns and wore a feral smile.</p><p>“I believe young Miss Blackthorn needs to match my appearance,” Snarled the mentally unstable man </p><p>“Incendio!” Yelled Mr Smith as he pointed his wand at me </p><p>My screams bounce off the stone walls and drown the sounds of children crying. Mr Smith </p><p> chuckles.</p><p>“You will never be free of me, little bitch. You have made me eternal. The funny thing is it’s all in your head.”</p><p>The woman Bellatrix laughs in a deranged manner as Mr Smith gives her a rather annoyed look.</p><p>“Avada K….” Mr Smith said before my eyes snapped open.</p><p>I gasped for air and looked around to see I was still in the library. My hands over my still beating heart. It was just a dream. A nightmare but who was Bellatrix and why was she haunting my dreams along with Mr Smith.</p><p>I shakingly get to my feet and put the potion book away before I make my way down to breakfast.</p><p>Everyone was at breakfast minus Auntie Faya who was still on her Auror mission.</p><p>“You look like shit.” Sirius said causing Bexley to give him a pointed glare before slapping a pancake onto the plate in front of him.</p><p>“Just another bad dream.” I informed him plainly.</p><p>Uncle Moony gave a sympathetic look but said nothing and turned back to drinking his tea. Kate and Ana were helping Bexley feed Odette and Alastor while Aunt Aurora was shuffling through today’s mail before she came across a letter from the Ministry. Lilly looks at it curiously while Auntie Aurora opens it and quickly skims it before tears flow freely down her face. </p><p>It left the table in a state of panic. Auntie Aurora rarely cried. I have only ever seen her cry twice. Once when we got home and the second after being informed Daddy and a niece she never met didn’t survive.</p><p>“What is it Row Row?” asked Katherina concerned for her sister </p><p>Aurora clears her throat before reading the letter in a shaky voice,</p><p>“Dear Acting Head of the Blackthorn Family Aurora ‘Erika’ Blackthorn, the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Bartemius Crouch Sr. Regret to inform you that during an Auror Mission on Tristan da Cunha one of the most remote Islands in the world the MLE lost contact with the Auror team. This occurred at 10:30 am yesterday after the Aurora team arrived on the Island. As of today at 9:38 am, the team has been declared MIA.” </p><p>My breathing hitched as Sirius tried to hide the tears slowly building in his violet eyes. Lillian was balling at this point and the Twins and Remus wore a resigned look.</p><p> Odette and Alastor screamed and cried from all the emotions that had thickened the atmosphere in the dining room.</p><p>Bexley broke down crying over the loss of another Mistress in the Blackthorn family. In the last few minutes Ole Miss King crawled out of her ‘Hobbit hole’. She had her face angled downwards to hide the few tears she shed.</p><p> Aurora kept reading the Ministries letter. Blinking the tears away, willing herself to put up a strong face.  </p><p>“Faya ‘Cedrella’ Blackthorn has been declared MIA. The Ministry is sorry for the loss of loved ones and as such is offering compensation. As of today, Acting Heads of houses will become the Head of their families. Bartemius Crouch Sr head of MLE.” </p><p>“She can’t be dead.” said Kate refusing to believe the possibility of her older sister being dead.</p><p>“Kate…” Ana’s voice trailed off </p><p>“No, Faya was the strongest out of all of us. If anyone can survive a remote Island, it’s going to be her.”</p><p>Aurora just sat there numbly as the twins spoke.</p><p>“I will go there if I have too. I will get a portkey from Gringotts.” Auntie Kate said as her twin pulled her into a hug.</p><p>“You can’t get a portkey to that Island Katherina, after Aurors go MIA it takes five years before anyone can get a portkey to that place. The Ministry passed that law ten years ago.”</p><p>“Taken I will travel like a muggle.” declared Kate</p><p>“No one is going anywhere.” Aurora told the twins </p><p>“If Faya is alive, she won’t want us going after her. We have to wait and pray to fucking Merlin that she will come back.”</p><p>“What if she is trapped and needs help…”  Kate started </p><p>“No, Katherina, I am not losing anymore siblings because of the bloody Ministry of Magic.” Cried out Aurora as her face was flooded in tears </p><p>“Oh, Aurora.” said Ole Miss King as she wrapped the new Head of the Blackthorn family into a tight hug.</p><p>“I am not ready for this, I was never supposed to be the head of the Blackthorns. I can’t do this.”</p><p>“Shh, you won’t do this alone, Aurora, you have your family here to help you through it.” Miss King said comforting Auntie Aurora </p><p>Remus sat there looking down into his cup of tea as if it had bitten him and personally offended him.    </p><p>“I have to let the rest of our family know. I can’t face them.” cried Aurora</p><p>“Don’t worry about formalities now, Aurora just worry about yourself and everyone here.”</p><p>“She is still alive.” Ana told everyone firmly </p><p>“We would have felt her die like we did with Draconis with our marks.” Ana pointed out </p><p>This fact seemed to calm the mass hysteria that threatened everyone at the dining table. </p><p>“Your right.” Aurora mumbled </p><p>“But the bond feels faint.”</p><p>“It’s because of how far away she is.” Aurora told Kate </p><p>“We just have to pray she stays alive.”</p><p>“She will come home. She is the strongest out of all of us.” Ana said trying to stay positive.</p><p>“But she still is human.”</p><p>“Now is not the time for negativity,” Ana told Miss King pointedly. She seemed to have got the message and left the dining room probably to return to her ‘Hobbit hole’.</p><p>“She will come back.” Muttered Aurora. After that, breakfast was abandoned, and everyone returned to their rooms to get their thoughts in order. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry, it's short but there will be longer chapters to make up for it later. I am still writing and I surprised myself the draft of this is so far 50000 words. Hope you guys enjoy :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. December 25th 1985,</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Merry Christmas... maybe?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s been 23 days since Auntie Faya was declared MIA. It’s been 23 days since I last saw Uncle Moony. And it was Christmas day and Odette’s birthday. </p><p>“Little Miss looks lovely,” Bexley replied Cheerfully as he finished putting star clips in my mixed coloured hair.</p><p>“Thanks, Bexley,” I told him with a small smile as I straightened out my dark grey wool dress.</p><p>“Is that all, little miss?” Bexley asked </p><p>“Yes, thanks again, Bexley.”</p><p>“It was Bexley’s pleasure.” Replied the house-elf before he popped out of the room.</p><p>There was a knock on the door and Aurora entered the room wearing the family necklace and ring along with a red dress.</p><p>“You ready to go to the burrow?” asked Auntie Aurora </p><p>“Yes, I can’t wait to see Billy and Char and the rest of the Weasleys,” I replied with a bright smile upon my face </p><p>My face became a bit more solemn as I asked, “Can you feel her?” </p><p>‘Her’ being Faya from the Blackthorn mark. </p><p>Aurora’s face lit up, “I can, she feels closer than yesterday.”</p><p>“Come on, we better get to the burrow before Aunt Molly sends out a search party.” </p><p>I chuckled at Auntie’s comment before we made our way down to the floo. I grabbed the floo powder and said clearly, “The Burrow.”</p><p>The next thing I knew I was in Burrow with Sirius’s laugher echoing off the walls.</p><p>“Took you long enough, sister.”</p><p>“Thought the floo would have spat you out in an actual Burrow. Pity.” I retorted as Sirius gave me a glare.</p><p>“Don’t joke about that, it may very well do that one day.” Sirius replied in a ‘very serious’ tone before he broke into a fit of laughs as I joined him.</p><p>“Aurora, how lovely to see you, dear.” Molly greeted my Aunt.</p><p>“Hi, Molly. I hope the twins haven’t been giving you too much trouble.”</p><p>“You sisters or my boys?” Molly asked my Aunt with a raised eyebrow</p><p>BOOM. Sirius, Lilly, Molly, Aurora and I turned our heads to see Auntie Kate and Ana covered in soot.</p><p>“I believe we added too much dragon heartstring,” Kate mumbled as she stared into a cauldron of blackened liquid.</p><p>“What gave it away, oh twin of mine?”</p><p>The shock on Auntie Aurora’s face was replaced with a scowled.</p><p>“Honestly, can’t take you two anywhere,” grumbled Aurora as she went over to the twins and pulled them by their ears </p><p>“Owe, owe, owe….”</p><p>“Owe, owe, owe…”</p><p>Aurora let go of their ears.</p><p>“Now you two are going to clean this up and won’t cause any more trouble for the rest of the day,” Aurora told them pointedly </p><p>“Yes, mother.” the twins replied at the same time.</p><p>My attention was taken away from my Aunts getting in trouble by my twin cousins Fred and George.</p><p>“So glad…”</p><p>“... you could join the party.”</p><p>“A little birdy told…”</p><p>“The Weasley grapevine that you were pranking without us.” the twins finished at the same time </p><p>“Don’t worry, you won’t miss out.” Sirius said wearing his ‘I am going to cause chaos and pranking today’ face.</p><p>“Siri, you can’t be serious. It’s Christmas.” </p><p>“All the more reason to do it,” Sirius replied </p><p>“Here we go again,” Lilly muttered </p><p>“What’s the…”</p><p>“Plan, dear cousin of ours?” asked Fred as George smirked.</p><p>“Uncle Remus let us buy prank devices.”</p><p>“We are not using the Jumbo dung bomb,” I told Sirius as he gave a snort.</p><p>“Obviously, but Lilly got Belching powder and if the belching powder is mixed with laughing potion, it causes a side effect to the people who ingested it to burp bubbles for half an hour.” Explained Siri.</p><p>“You’re a horrible human being…”</p><p>“And we love that!” cheered the twins </p><p>“We’re going to have to de-gnome the backyard again, aren’t we?” I asked Lilly already knowing the answer </p><p>“No, I believe Auntie Aurora will have us dusting the library,” Lilly answered as I groaned </p><p>“We’re going to help, aren’t we?” I asked Lilly who smiles at my pout </p><p>“Oh, 100%,” Lilly answered before the twins dragged Sirius and Lilly off while I heard familiar voices.</p><p>“Are my eyes failing me Bill or is that Annie?” asked a familiar voice with a mob of orange hair.</p><p>“Char, Billy,” I replied merrily as I hugged them </p><p>“Glad to see you’re alright, Annie,” Bill said returning the hug </p><p>“What is this cursed vault, Bill?” I asked </p><p>He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.</p><p>“I may be involved in a mystery bigger than those Scooby-Doo stories, Ginny likes.”</p><p>“Scooby-Doo?” I asked </p><p>“It’s about a talking dog and mysteries, I will get Charlie to read it to you later. It’s muggle made.”</p><p>“Who said I was going to be doing any storytime, punk,” grumbled Charlie</p><p>“Please,” I begged Charlie, making my eyes bigger.</p><p>Just like many before him, he caved.</p><p>“Fine.” He said giving in </p><p>“Love you, Char.”</p><p>“Love you to Annie.”</p><p>“What about me?” asked Bill</p><p>“I will think about it.” I retorted as Bill pouted </p><p>“So mean.”</p><p>We all lapsed into laughter.</p><p>“It’s time for presents,” Molly called out, causing a massive flood of kids to enter the main room.</p><p>Mr Weasley was dressed up as Santa Claus and handing out presents.</p><p>“Ah, this one is for Satanna from Remus Lupin.” Uncle Arthur handed me a present wrapped in newspaper with a note on the top of it. </p><p>I opened the note and read it.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Hello little cub,</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>I know our time together ended on a rather bad note. I know that the nightmares from past events still plague your thoughts. I hope this present finds you well.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>~Uncle Moony</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>I opened the present to see it was a lovely leather-bound journal. Engraved in the leather mahogany were various patterns. In the center of the book was a gem that was a dull shade of red and electric green. There were two latches on the side of the journal. Written on the inside of the cover was more of Uncle Moony’s handwriting.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>This journal never runs out of pages. Hope to see you soon, cub. </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Love. ~Uncle Moony</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>I smiled down at the book before Uncle Arthur handed me my next present. It was a red velvet box. I opened it to see a necklace with what looks to be a golden egg on the end of a chain. Under the necklace was a note in elegant script.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Dearest Goddaughter- Satanna ‘Aries’ Blackthorn, </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>I hope my gift finds you well this Yule season. This necklace was originally a gift from an old family friend of my side of the family; The Blacks. </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>The woman who originally owned this necklace was named Leta Lestrange. She died in 1927, and ever since then this necklace has been passed down through the family. It is unlikely I will ever have a daughter of blood to give this too. So I leave you this necklace for protection wherever life may take you. </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>From the Lady of the Ancient and Pure house of Malfoy,</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Your Godmother,</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Narcissa B. Malfoy.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>I put the necklace over my head and let it hang against my chest.</p><p>“This one is for you, Miss Blackthorn from us.” Uncle Arthur teased as he gave me </p><p>I opened the neatly wrapped present to come face to face with a ‘Weasley’ style jumper made by with the same purply grey the Blackthorn cat mark was. On the front of the jumper was the letter ‘S’ in an off white. Sirius held up one that looked exactly the same, and we burst into a fit of laughter.</p><p>“Too bad mum didn’t name you, Gred. We would have swapped jumpers and no one would have a clue.” George joked with Fred who gave a hearty laugh.</p><p>“Maybe you should have been named Forge.”</p><p>“And this one is from us. To Sirius, Lillian and Satanna, we, your aunts are giving you a get out of jail free card. This is to be used when you get into trouble from causing a prank, there will be no consequences but you can only use it as a group and you only have one.” Aunt Aurora explains to us before Sirius had a smirk pulled across his lips.</p><p>He and the twins slipped away moments ago to put the belching powder and laughing potion into the drinks. I knew it was a safe bet to drink water for the rest of the evening. </p><p>“That’s a nice necklace, dear who gave it to you?” Aunt Molly asked me, referring to the golden egg on the chain.</p><p>“Mrs Malfoy gave it to me. Said the necklace was in her family for a while and was once a gift of Leta Lestrange.”</p><p>Molly and Arthur’s face paled at the name and Ana and Kate started talking in a harsh whisper between themselves and Aurora stood there quietly. </p><p>“Leta was not like Bellatrix.”</p><p>“Leta was a hero.”</p><p>“She’s only a girl; she doesn’t know the history behind such a family name.” </p><p>“Bellatrix was originally a Black, she married into the Lestranges.”</p><p>“We are descended from the same original pair of in the Black family tree it was before Phineas the second was disowned.” </p><p>“She tortured the Longbottoms.”</p><p>“She’s in Azkaban now.”</p><p>“She was too young to remember Bella.”  </p><p>The twins muttered between themselves. It raised some questions and answered others.</p><p>‘Was the Bellatrix in her dreams (nightmares) Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black? How was she related to my Godmother Narcissa Malfoy nee Black? I meet Bellatrix in real life? When? Why? Who was the Longbottoms? Why were they tortured? What was Azkaban?’</p><p>I lied there were more questions than answers.</p><p>“That’s enough of that talk, time for tea.” Molly announced as Sirius sat on the left side of me and Lilly on the right. Across from me was Alastor babbling happily on Auntie Anastasia’s knee.</p><p>It was about halfway through the meal before Uncle Arthur started burping bubbles and everyone followed well... except for the pranksters that caused the calamity.</p><p>“Really *burp* Boys! You’re in *burp* deep trouble.” Molly scowled them </p><p>“Run, Fred?”</p><p>“Run, George.”</p><p>Twins said to each other before bolting out of the room as if the devil himself was chasing them. Aurora’s scowled set in and her face turned purple as bubbles floated around her head.</p><p>“I believe you can have this.” Sirius said handing our Aunt the ‘get out of jail card’.</p><p>“This *burp*...”</p><p>“Was bloody *burp*....”</p><p>“Brilliant.” our twin Aunts chuckled out while burping bubbles.</p><p>“Don’t encourage *burp* them.” groaned Aurora </p><p>“We didn’t *burp*...”</p><p>“Come up with half this *burp*...”</p><p>“Stuff when we *burp* were their age.” Burped out, Aunt Katherina.</p><p>As the evening went on, the shenanigans died down and the Blackthorns returned to the manor to Bexley sleeping near the fire, relaxing. A rare sight to see a house-elf doing nothing. Especially Bexley. They wrapped him up in a warm woolen blanket before retiring to their rooms.   </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry, I haven't updated I just got my Laptop back from my sister. On the bright side, the draft for this story is almost at 5000 words.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. The Study on a Bell of Tricks:</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Journal entry one.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>These are to give a short summary and help me as well as the reader see where the story is leading. If you like you can skip over any chapters that start with 'The study...'. It is also to help show she is trying to pour her thoughts onto paper.  The grammar is not the best in this chapter because a five-year-old is supposed to have written this.</p><p>Is Satanna a smart five year old. That's up for you as a reader to decide.</p><p>This chapter will have no grammar changes from its original draft.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>A creepy woman with curly black hair and dark eyes keeps coming into my dreams (nightmares). She has a creepy laugh and a crazy look in her eyes.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>On Nove-mber 7th, in my dream (nightmare) Mr Evans Smith (Bad man who is now dead) called her Bella of Trick… (No!) Bellatrix.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>On Christmas, Aunt Narcy (Narcissa) gave me a necklace with a golden egg on it. She wrote in a note saying it was a gift… (Originally) a gift from a woman called Leta Lestrange. Who was a friend to the Black family.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Wasn’t great great grandfather Phineas last name Black?</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Auntie Molly asked who gave me the necklace. When I mentioned the name Leta Lestrange the room went dead silent and Auntie Kate and Ana started whispering between themselves.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>They mentioned the name Bellatrix LeStrange nee Black. Was she the same crazed woman from my dreams (nightmares)?</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Did Aunt Narcy (Narcissa) know Bellatrix and were they related? With both of them being part of the Black Family. How were they related?</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Auntie Ana and Katherina mentioned that I had met Bellatrix before when I was younger. Why?</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Who were the Longbottoms and why did Bellatrix Lestrange torture them into insanity? How were they tortured into madness?</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Bellatrix Lestrange is in Azkaban, why was she there?</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>What was Azkaban? It sounds familiar.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>The Study is still ongoing with too many unanswered questions. Next step: look in the family tree room, there has to be more there or at least somewhere to start.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. The Study on Uncle Moony:</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Journal entry 2.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>These are to give a short summary and help me as well as the reader see where the story is leading. If you like you can skip over any chapters that start with 'The study...'. It is also to help show she is trying to pour her thoughts onto paper.  The grammar is not the best in this chapter because a five-year-old is supposed to have written this.</p>
<p>Is Satanna a smart five year old. That's up for you as a reader to decide.</p>
<p>This chapter will have no grammar changes from its original draft.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>Remus Lupin is my Godfather. But Auntie Kate and Ana call him Moony. Why? Was it some joke from their Pigwarts years?</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Odette’s Godfather Sev-e-rus Snape doesn’t seem to like him. Why? Why did Snape call him a Mutt?</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Uncle Moony was friends with Siri’s (my stupid older brother)other father James Potter. As well as Sirius Black (could be related to Bellatrix? Or Aunt Narcy?) and Peter (don’t know his last name).</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>What happened to them? I know James.P was killed by a Voldy Mort(?)</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Auntie Aurora hinted at making a potion for Uncle Moony but what for?</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Uncle Moony looks sick and tired most of the time, why?</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>He’s friends at Pigwarts was called the Marauders. They did pranks together like Lillian, Sirius, Fred and Geroge and I do.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Uncle Moony had a lot of scars on his face, what are they from? His scars didn’t look like mine, mine were the words ‘Muggle bitch breeder’.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>I hide the words most of the time with long sleeves or bandages. Did someone hurt Uncle Moony like they did me?</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>What would Uncle Moony need a potion for? Was he still hurt? Should I give him extra hugs next time I see him?</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Still too many questions and not enough info.

 Next step:Look into potions? Find out more about Uncle Moony’s Pigwarts years.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. December 26th 1985,</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Others come to visit. Tears are shred</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bexley is my favourite side character. What's yours?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I spent most of the morning writing everything I knew into the journal Uncle Moony got me. Aunt Kate and Ana decided it would be a grand idea to celebrate Odette’s birthday today, Christmas took up most of yesterday. The Tonks family was going to be there along with Mr (Greasy haired) Snape. </p><p>“What’s you doing?” asked Sirius from behind me causing me to jump out of my skin.</p><p>“Really ?!?” I asked my older brother who was peeling with laughter while I scowled him for almost giving me a heart attack.</p><p>“Well, I called your name like three times and you didn’t answer.” Sirius replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.</p><p>“The Study of Uncle Moony? Sounds interesting. You have my undivided attention sister.” Sirius told me as he dive bombed onto my neatly made bed.</p><p>“I wish I didn’t.” I mumbled to myself and groaned knowing Sirius would not drop this until I told him.</p><p>“Don’t you think it was weird when our Aunts went all hush-hush when they started talking about a potion Auntie Aurora was going to make him to help him.”</p><p>Sirius’s brows frowned in thought.</p><p>“Never really thought about it to be honest, but I guess it is a little fishy.” </p><p>“I want to know what else our Aunts are hiding from us, Siri. We only just found out a month ago we were half-siblings and yes we don’t  love each other any less but still. I don’t like not knowing.” I told him.</p><p>“Maybe you’re a hidden Ravenclaw.”</p><p>I snorted at Sirius’ remark.</p><p>“If I am a Ravenclaw, then you Siri are a Hufflepuff.”</p><p>He shrugged. “It won’t be surprising, we have a lot of Hufflepuffs within the family.” </p><p>“So what’s the plan S.B?” Sirius asked </p><p>“Well, I can’t do much with Uncle Moony’s study, still I know more but I have something else I am looking into.”</p><p>“Bellatrix?” Sirius asked as my mixed coloured eyes widened </p><p>“Yes, how did you know?” I asked him curiously </p><p>“It’s written in bold on the other page.” Sirius replied, pointing to my journal.</p><p>“You really are one of the most frustrating humans to ever live.”</p><p>“Thank you.” Responded Sirius </p><p>“It wasn’t a compliment.” I grumbled </p><p>“It is now.”</p><p>I sighed, “Anyway I want to look into who Bellatrix is. I keep having flashes and nightmares of a woman named Bellatrix. I want to know why.”</p><p>“Well, Snape and the other guests won’t be here for another two hours and I can’t believe I am about to say this, but let’s go to the family tree room.” Sirius said, almost dejected that he was going back into that room.</p><p>I got up from my desk and put my journal in the desk draw before we left my room with Siri tailing behind me </p><p>We made it to the family tree room’s door. It had a tree-like image carved into the door featuring golds and royal blues and deep purples. We pushed it open. There was still nothing in the room, but upon the walls were images of people with names underneath. </p><p>“How are we supposed to see our extended fami...oof.” Sirius said as he ran into a podium that came up from the wooden floor.</p><p>“You found it.”</p><p>“More like it found me.” groaned Sirius who was curled up on the wooden floor. </p><p>I rolled my eyes at my brother before opening the book to see if the side of the book had letters. I quickly figured out it was a reference to Wizard families. I turned to the ‘B’ section as Sirius read over my shoulder.</p><p>“Bagman, Bagshot, Belby, Bell…”</p><p>“Black.” I replied as I looked at the page.</p><p>“Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black. Born 1951. Current age 34.” Sirius read out loud </p><p>My eyes glazed over the information, but my eyes fixated on the crazed woman staring back at me. The same woman from my nightmares. Her dark eyes tore me from the inside out, causing my skin to crawl.</p><p>“Daughter to Druella Black nee Rosier and Cygnus Black. Sisters to Narcissa Malfoy nee Black and Andromeda Tonks nee Black (disowned sister). Aunt to Draco Malfoy and …” Sirius stopped reading as we noticed my name but it flickered in and out of the book.</p><p>“What does that even mean?” asked Sirius bewildered.</p><p>“I don’t know.” Did this little trip answer questions or create more?</p><p>“So Bellatrix...She is you…”</p><p>“Aunt.” I finished his sentence in disbelief </p><p>I turned to the ‘M’ section next.</p><p>“MacBoon, Macdonald, MacFusty, Maestro…”</p><p>“Would you stop that?” I said glaring at my older brother as he gave a shrug.</p><p>“Probably not.”</p><p>I gave a snort and an annoyed huff in his direction before I opened the page on the name. Malfoy.</p><p>“Narcissa Malfoy nee Black Aunt to…” The same thing was happening. My name was flickering in and out.</p><p>“Lucius Malfoy father to Draco ‘Lucius’ Malfoy &amp;...”</p><p>“See if it’s happening with mine.” Sirius said as I turned to the ‘P’ section.</p><p>“...Po, Podmore, Potter.”</p><p>“James ‘Charlus’ Potter, father to Harry ‘James’ Potter &amp;...” Sirius’s name did the same thing mine was.</p><p>“I-I don’t understand.” He muttered as I nodded my head in agreement.</p><p>“There is just one more thing I want to see.” I told Sirius as I flipped to the ‘L’ section.</p><p>“Levski, Lima, Lockhart… Longbottom? Isn’t that the name Auntie Kate and Ana mentioned yesterday?” Asked Sirius as I gave a small nod.</p><p>“Yes, they said they were tortured by Bellatrix.” I said as I looked down at the names Alice Longbottom nee Smith and Frank Longbottom.</p><p>“Poor fella.” Siri muttered out loud, referring to the son of Alice and Frank.</p><p>“Neville Longbottom.” I muttered his name before suddenly a ‘pop’ sound rang through the room. It was Bexley.</p><p>“Time to get ready for guests, little Miss and young sir.”</p><p>“Thank you, Bexley.” I said to the house-elf as he and Sirius glared at each other.</p><p>“Young sir, will not be causing Mischief on this day.” </p><p>“I don’t know, maybe I will leave that for today or I will go and put a stick bomb in the kitchen.”</p><p>Bexley glared at Sirius’s words.</p><p>“He’s joking, Bexley.” I told the house-elf as I elbowed Sirius in the ribs </p><p>“Ow.” mumbled Sirius as he rubbed his side. (What a baby)</p><p>“Maybe Young sir, should work on his joking. It was not funny.” replied Bexley as he ‘popped’ away.</p><p>I left the room behind along with Sirius in order to get ready. I didn’t put in much effect, but when I deemed myself dressed, I walked downstairs to the main parlour to be greeted by Mr Snape and the Tonks family.</p><p>Odette happily giggled as Mrs Tonks who I had just discovered was Bellatrix LeStrange’s younger sister picked up the two-year-old.</p><p>“You’ve grown so much since I last saw you.”</p><p>I looked back to our guests to see a girl whose hair changed between a bubblegum pink and purple. The girl looked to be about Charlie’s age.</p><p>“So your Charlie’s cousin?” the girl asked me as I looked surprised she knew Char.</p><p>“You know Char?” I asked </p><p>“Yeah, he’s in my year. He’s in Gryffindor and I am in Hufflepuff. I am Dora by the way.”</p><p>“People call me Annie.” I told Dora </p><p>“SIRIUS ‘ORION-JAMES’ BLACKTHORN!!! YOUNG MAN YOU HAVE DONE IT THIS TIME!!!” Yelled Auntie Aurora’s voice as I saw a flash and Sirius running out of the main corridor as if a Dragon was about to eat him. </p><p>“I am in danger!!!”</p><p>“What did you do?” I asked Siri as he ran past me </p><p>“I let the Dung bomb go off in the kitchen with Bexley inside and Aurora also happened to be in it.” he replied sheepishly as I gave a snort.</p><p>Snape gave a sneer before responding, “It is pitiful to see such prudent  behaviour in front of guests.”</p><p>Dora and I rolled our eyes at his statement as the smell of the jumbo dung bomb wafted into the room. I gagged slight before Snape pulled out his wand and cast, “Scourgify.” </p><p>The air became thick with Aurora’s fiery anger but at least it didn’t smell like ass… I mean shit… fuck… No. Oh, wilklablacquit.   </p><p>“Young Sir, was not joking young miss.” Bexley informed me with a pout as I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly.</p><p>“Sorry, Bexley. You know how Sirius is… he’s a prat.” I stated as Aunt Aurora’s attention snapped to me and gave me a warning look.</p><p>“You’re lucky I am not Faya. She would have washed your mouth out with soap.”  </p><p>“Looks like…”</p><p>“We missed out on…”</p><p>“All the excitement.” pouted the twins together as they held Alastor and the birthday girl Odette.</p><p>“He will never learn.” Muttered Lilly from behind Dora and myself, causing ourselves to jump at least one meter into the air.</p><p>“Don’t do that Lils. Where have you been all morning?” I asked my younger sister </p><p>“The Library,” She said with an uncaring shrug </p><p>Aurora chased Sirius.</p><p>“Is this a common occurrence?” Andromeda asked as her husband gave a soft chuckle.</p><p>“More often than it should. Normally these help Sirius with his schemes.” Said a familiar voice that caused Aurora and Sirius to stop chasing each other.</p><p>The room was stunned.</p><p>There in the afternoon light, standing in the doorway of the Blackthorn’s family manor was Faya Blackthorn herself. Alive. Slight bruised and covered in some blood, but alive. She had a large scar across the bridge of her nose now.</p><p>“Auntie Fay.” I cried out as tears welled up in my eyes and ran into my aunt’s arms.</p><p>“I heard I missed someone’s birthday.” she joked as Aurora came up to her and slapped her with tears in her eyes.</p><p>“Never scare us like that again.” She muttered before bringing her older sister into a bone-crushing hug.</p><p>“Mistress!!!” cried Bexley as Aunt Fay held the bawling house- elf in her arms</p><p>“See Aurora, that’s the house you greet someone back after they were missing for more than a month.”  </p><p>The Blackthorns and extended family welcomed back the head of the house, sister, mistress, aunt and friend. Christmas may have been yesterday, but this was the Blackthorn’s Christmas miracle.  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. The Study on a Bell of Tricks (2):</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Journal Entry 3.</p><p>You know the drill. It's unedited and you can skip this chapter. It's short for a reason. Hope everyone is enjoying the book so far.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On 26th of De-cem-ber it has led me to getting Sirius to help me with my invest-igat-ions. We went down to the family tree room where he (we) stumbled onto a book with all the Wiza-rding family names in it. </p><p>The crazy lady from my dreams (nightmares) was Bella of Trick… No. Sorry. Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black, she is the older sister of Narcy (Narcissa) Malfoy and Andy (Andromeda) Tonks.</p><p> She is my Aunt by blood as she is Draco’s who is my half brother.</p><p>Some-thing else happened in that room. I looked in the Wiza-rding family book and tur-ned to the Malfoy page to see my name fli-ckering in and out.</p><p> The same thing happened when we lo-oked up the Potters who are Sirius's other dad’s last name. </p><p>There are still a lot of unans-wered quest-ions and more infor-mat-ion we found.</p><p>I still don’t know when Bellatrix and myself met in real life. I am willing to bet I was young that’s why I don’t really rem-ember.</p><p>I still don’t know why she tortured the Longbottoms but I found out some of their names Alice and Frank Longbottom and their son Neville who is the same age as me. I also don’t know how she tortured them into madness but it must have been painful.</p><p>Bellatrix Lestrange is in Azkaban, why was she there?</p><p>What was Azkaban? It sounds familiar.</p><p>The Study is still ongoing with too many unanswered questions. Next step: Find out about Azkaban, Faya should tell me...maybe. Find the archives of the 1980 Wizar-ding war in the Libra-ry could be connected?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. December 30th 1985,</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hermione is here with the gang for a snow day.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Pls, don't be offended by what is in this book. I have based some of Hermione's schooling from my own experiences in a catholic school. I will admit I hated that school more than people should and a lot of bad things happened there... but that's not important anymore. I support most religions, just most of my experience with 'this'  catholic school was not all fun and games? I really don't know how to phrase it better.</p><p>Anyway enjoy the story, ignore my rant.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the few days Fay was home everything fell into its normal chaotic routine but today was the day the Grangers would arrive to celebrate ‘Christmas-not-really-Christmas-Christmas’ as the twins have been calling this gathering. But before they would arrive I updated my journal. I found out a lot of information yesterday and didn’t want to forget any of it. </p><p>Currently Sirius was serving his punishment for what happened on Odette’s ‘Birthday-but-not-really Birthday-Birthday’ with Aunt Aurora cleaning her Storage room. I really thought she would have learnt from last time to never allow us in her Storage rooms. Free Labour must be the motive. </p><p>Lillian had taken up residents in the Library reading many myths and about creatures with the help of Bexley.</p><p>Ana and Kate and put their latest experiment on hold in favour of trying to teach Alastor to walk. Odette in the meantime was now normally found playing with her doll Godmother Andy (Andromeda) got her for her birthday. </p><p>And Faya was pacing around the house like normal, sorting out things and cursing the Ministry in her free time.</p><p>I made my way down to the main parlour to be greeted by our cousin and Aunt and Uncle Granger.</p><p>“Hemmie!!! Save me from the dust bunnies.” Yelled Sirius as actual animated bunnies made of dust started chasing him.</p><p>Aurora chuckled at Sirius’s predicament as Faya gave her sister an unamused look. She grabbed her wand out and cast, “Reducto!” </p><p>The dust bunnies vanished and Faya glared at Aurora.</p><p>“What have I told you about animation spells?” she asked, folding her arms in front of her chest.</p><p>Aurora sighed and replied, “To not have them chance Sirius, no matter how much of a little shit he is.”</p><p>“AURORA ‘ERIKA’ BLACKTHORN, no swearing in front of the kids.”</p><p>Mr Granger cleared his throat to stop my aunts from fighting or causing the third Wizarding world. </p><p>“Let’s go outside.” Suggested Lilly who came out of nowhere scaring the living daylights out of me.</p><p>“Merlin, Lils. Don’t scare me like that.” I told my younger sister </p><p>“Great idea, I will grab our coats. You coming Hemmie?” Sirius asked our cousin who held a weird-looking book in her hand.</p><p>“Sure.” she said giving a nod as Sirius returned drowning in coats </p><p>I chuckled at my brother’s antics as we grabbed our shields from the wintery air and soldered outside to the backyard</p><p>“What is your book about?” I asked Hermione </p><p>She replied with, “This is the bible, the word of God.”</p><p>“God?” I questioned </p><p>“Yeah, you know Thor, Odin, Loki.” Sirius started listing the gods Aunt Ana and Kate believed in.</p><p>“No, those are from Norse myths. I mean God, the one true god.” She answered as I frowned my eyebrows in confusion.</p><p>“Isn’t that what everyone says when they believe in something? It is the only one?” I was confused, and the topic caused my head to spin.</p><p>“Don’t you guys go to confession?” asked Hermione </p><p>“I have had to since I joined school.” she added</p><p>“No, we don’t.” Lilly replied bluntly.</p><p>“Why?” she asked</p><p>“I am 4 years old, what do I have to confess?” she retorted </p><p>“So you don’t go to hell.” </p><p>“Hell?” questioned Sirius, looking to me for an answer; I didn’t have one.</p><p>I simply shrugged my shoulders </p><p>“I don’t believe in Hell.” Our younger sister responded as Hermione’s doe-like eyes widened.</p><p>“Why not?” asked Hemmie </p><p>“I don’t believe in false horrible things, only real ones.” she retorted </p><p>“What is hell?” Sirius asked our cousin </p><p>“A bad place with fire, where the devil lives. It’s a place the bible says you go if you’re bad.”</p><p>“Who is the devil?” I asked  curiously.</p><p>“The ruler of hell. He lives under the earth.” Hermione answered when suddenly Sirius got one of his bright ideas.</p><p>“I got it, we dig a hole and drown the devil. Problem solved.” my older brother declared</p><p>As Lilly shook her head at the idiot. </p><p>“I am in.” I replied as Lilly sighed </p><p>“You guys are older, be smarter.” she muttered but still looked like she was in on the plan.</p><p>“Yes, and then I don’t have to read this anymore.” cheered Hemmie.</p><p>“How are we going to dig a hole?” I asked my older brother.</p><p>My older brother rubbed the back of this neck sheepishly, meaning he stole from Aunt Aurora’s storage room again.</p><p>My mixed coloured eyes widened at his violet ones.</p><p>“You didn’t.”</p><p>He gave a chuckle, “I, very much did.”</p><p>He showed us three vials he had hidden in his coat.  </p><p>Acromantula Venom.</p><p>Bloodroot.</p><p>Dragon heart string.</p><p>My eyes widened further, knowing what he was planning now.</p><p>“You’re going to create Acidum Dissolvent. Aunt Faya will kill us or worse make us clean the end of the east wing.” I said as a shiver ran down my back thinking about the end of the east wing being sealed for so long filled with cobwebs, spiders and Merlin knows what else.</p><p>“She doesn’t have to know.”</p><p>“She will always know. She has eyes everywhere.” I replied dramatically as Sirius, Lilly and Hermione rolled their eyes at me.</p><p>I huffed, “Well if we get caught don’t say I didn’t tell you so.”</p><p>Acidum Dissolvent wasn’t really a potion, but when all three ingredients are combined, it causes it to eat through anything but solid steel.</p><p>We all watched as Sirius threw all three ingredients onto the icy ground causing a hole the size of Bexley in the ground and a deep as a rubbish bin. Lilly and Hermione were at the edge of the hole before they stepped away.</p><p>“You shouldn’t have thrown it so close to them.” I scowled my older brother for his reckless behaviour.</p><p>He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, “He, he… sorry.”</p><p>“Now we just need what.” Sirius said, following his plan to drown the devil.</p><p>“Why don’t we just fill it with snow, if it is boiling down there. It will melt.” stated Lilly still not believing Sirius was dumb enough to do this </p><p>“I don’t see this ending well.”</p><p>“You not a seer, Satanna, you can’t possibly know how this turns out.” muttered Siri as he started pushing snow into the hole</p><p>Once the hole was filled in and our noses were tinted pink from the snowy weather. We went into the manor to be greeted by Bexley holding mugs of hot chocolate with little marshmallows in them. I cupped my hands around the streamy drink and Sirius spat his out. </p><p>“Why is it cold?” asked Sirius through chatting teeth.</p><p>“Bexley has no idea what young master is on about.”</p><p>  I realised what Bexley did and chuckled at my brother’s misfortune. No one messes with Bexley’s kitchen and gets away unscaved. </p><p>“What is that?” asked Hermione hiding behind Sirius and Lilly as I frowned </p><p>“This is Bexley, he is a 203-year-old house-elf that has served the Blackthorn family since it was first formed many generations ago.” I explained to our cousin </p><p>“He won’t hurt me?” she asked as Bexley looked horrified.</p><p>“Bexley would never willingly harm a relative of the Blackthorn family no matter how distant unless they try to harm little miss and Mistress’s family.” Bexley responded </p><p>“Bexley, you’re scaring our cousin.” I slightly scowled him ( I tried… not very hard to scowl at him).</p><p>“Bexley is simply telling the truth, young miss.” Bexley answered before ‘popping’ back into the kitchen </p><p>Hermione was in awe.</p><p>“Wow, he can transport just like Nightcrawler.”</p><p>“Who?” </p><p>“For once I agree with the idiot in the room.” I muttered about Sirius who turned to me.</p><p>“Oi.” He grumbled back as Lillian rolled her dark eyes and we all looked to our cousin for an answer.</p><p>“He’s a mutant.” She stated bluntly </p><p>“I am more confused, who is this Nightwalker and what is a mutant?” asked Sirius, rubbing the back of his head in confusion causing his long wavy hair to look slightly ruffled.</p><p>“His name is Nightcrawler, and he is a fictional character from an American comic series known as x-men who are owned by marvel. A mutant results from a change in someone’s DNA and before you ask DNA is what makes you, you.” Hermione explained to be honest it gave me a headache, but it was still fascinating </p><p>“So this Nightcrawler can apparate.”</p><p>“Apparate?” Hermione questioned </p><p>“I got this one,” Sirius declared </p><p>“Hemmie, Apparition is how wizards and witches get around if they don’t want to travel by floo, portkey or broom.” </p><p>“Its Wizarding teleportation.” Lilly stated simply </p><p>Hermione gave a nod before she did a double-take, “Wait, you mean to tell me Wizards and Witches actually travel on brooms? And what is a portkey?”</p><p>“A portkey is like teleportation, but you have to spell and object to do it.” I told her </p><p>“Yes, we can travel on brooms, in fact, a lot of Witches and Wizards are a fan of a game called quidditch.”</p><p>“What’s....?” Hermione asked before Lillian slapped her tiny hands on her mouth and narrowed her eyes.</p><p>“Don’t, if you ask, we will never hear the end of Sirius’s explanation.”</p><p>“Quidditch…” Sirius started before  I covered his mouth and hissed.</p><p>“Don’t start, save that talk for Draco, he is more interested in it.”</p><p>“Fine.” Siri pouted </p><p>“Troublemakers…”</p><p>“It’s time…”</p><p>“For presents…”</p><p>“Get your butts into the dining room.” called out Aunt Kate and Ana while twirling as giggling Alastor and Odette in their arms </p><p>“Best not to keep them waiting.”</p><p>“They could blow up the turkey.” Sirius muttered </p><p>“They won’t risk Bexley’s wrath… unlike you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. January 4th 1986,</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A new year starts with a new horrible turn of events. </p><p>TORTURE. </p><p>That is your warning</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“We’ll never be beaten! For we are the Avengers.” I muttered to my left with tired eyes. </p><p>It was the ninth time I had read the comic Hermione got me for Christmas. I have to say so far my favourite character has been the Hulk even if he is slightly dull. I was laughing pretty hard the first time I saw the depiction of Loki and Thor to be honest. Mostly because Thor’s hair was a neon yellow while Loki also had yellow hair? It could be part of his helmet, but I wasn’t sure. </p><p>I showed the pictures (comic) to Auntie Kate and Ana yesterday. I still giggled at their reactions too.</p><p>“A yellow-haired Thor? I could understand dirty blonde or red hair because that is what he is depicted as having but YELLOW?!?!?”</p><p>“Yes, Loki’s hair was never mentioned in any texts, but I would have thought his hair to be red because of connection to fire. But YELLOW?!?!?”</p><p>I gave a huff as my breathing became slow and my eyes felt heavy. I was pulled into my nightmare land of sleep.</p><p>I looked down to see a familiar stoney pavement titling why way ahead with drab and slightly familiar shops lining the street. No. It wasn’t a street. It was an Alley. Diagon Alley. Was Diagon Alley?</p><p>Everything was drab and in monotone colours. No pops of colour, just tones of grey and hues of despair.  </p><p>“Come on, Little Annie. We don’t want to leave him waiting.” Aunt Ana told me who stood in front of me with an arm extended but towards me as my brows frowned in confusion.</p><p>“Where’s Aunt Kate?” I asked as Aunt Ana gave me an almost feral smile.</p><p>“She’s sick at home.” Anastasia simply answered </p><p>“You are always together no matter how sick each other get. You never leave the other behind.” I pointed out, my golden and blue eyes narrowing at my golden wavy haired aunt.</p><p>Suddenly chaos erupted in the Alley.</p><p>“Let’s go!!!” She yelled as she grabbed my arm and suddenly it felt as if something hooked into my navel. </p><p>We apparated out of the Alley. My eyes were greeted by the silent home of my cousin’s residents. I was outside Hermione’s house. Alone. No, Aunt Anastasia in sight. </p><p> Everything was wrong. So many alarms went off in my mind. As I went closer to the derry looking house. The garden out front was dead. Burnt to ash, the house looked years older as paint peeled from its exterior. </p><p>I walked up to the porch as it groaned under my weight. The door squeaked open, and I entered it. I walked straight into the living room to see Mrs and Mr Granger just sitting there on the couch. With blood blooming from their chests. I touch their hands to find it icy cold.</p><p>A familiar crackle came from behind me. I spun around at dizzying speeds to see my Aunt Ana lock the door with her wand. My eyes widened. That is not my Aunt’s Wand. Ana’s wand was almost maroon and not bent.</p><p>“You’re not my Aunt Ana.”</p><p>“Smarter than you look, little vile bitch. Must be the Malfoy genes in you.” she chuckled.</p><p>“Do you remember me, filthy little Muggle breeder?” She crackled </p><p>“Bellatrix.” I muttered </p><p>“What was that? Speak up.” she demanded as she shot a silent spell at me causing my body to wither in pain.</p><p>“Bellatrix LeStrange!” The name was pulled from my chapped lips and dry throat.</p><p>“Someone’s done their homework.” She replied gleefully </p><p>“But so have I.” She added </p><p>“Petrificus Totalus.” yelled the unhinged woman enveloped in a black dress.</p><p>“Let’s go see that filthy mudblood, hm, shall we.” Bellatrix replied, answering her own question as she dragged my stiffened body into Hermione’s bedroom.</p><p>A metallic scent filled my nose to a nauseating degree as my eyes focused on my cousin, on Hermione. I see the tears of pain fall down her once rosy cheeks. A wave of rage filled my small body as I saw the damning words carved into her arms. </p><p>‘FILTHY MUDBLOOD.’</p><p>“Awe I broke her. Oh well. INCENDIO!” Screamed my deranged ‘Aunt’.</p><p>I was frozen. I screamed in my mind, unable to move my lips to release the painful screech trapped inside. I can’t do anything. Pathetic. Weak.</p><p> I watched in horror as Hermione was engulfed in raging flames. She bellowed an almost inhuman howl of pain. Her screams pulled from my cousin’s throat as I watched the life of Hermione be torn from her very being. </p><p>The only thing left of my bright, slightly shy cousin… The only thing left on Hermione Granger was her charcoaled corpse. I wanted to cry, to scream, to cause Bellatrix pain in any way I could, but I couldn’t.</p><p>I stood there frozen as the smell of Hermione’s burnt flesh assaulted my senses. I felt numb to what I had just witnessed... No! That’s a lie. I felt too much to pull an emotion out of my damaged mind.</p><p>Maybe if I didn’t enter the house, she would still be alive. Maybe if my family hadn’t introduced them to the magical world the Granger’s would still be alive. Maybe if I had died in Mr Evans Smith’s basement that horrid night in September, they would be alive and happy.</p><p>Bellatrix’s voice pulled me from my thoughts.</p><p>“My toys never last long.” pouted the murderous bitch of a woman</p><p>“Onto the main event.” She chuckled as she pointed her slightly bent wand at a bedside lamp and transfigured it into a needle and thread.</p><p>“If Narcissa won’t let me kill you yet. I will just have to settle with not being able to hear that shrew-like voice of yours, vermin. When I am done with you, you will beg for death as a release from the pain.” She whispered in my ear as she tied a knot in the end of the thread.</p><p>Bellatrix’s crazed eyes stared into mine as she plunged the needle into my top lip and then the bottom. I could feel her tainted magic wash over me in tsunami like waves. I felt my hot blood trickle down my chin and tears down my face as the woman smiled in pure delight at her new ‘toy’.</p><p>She chuckled. </p><p>“I find this quite humorous. Your Aunts and father worship the Norse like most Blackthorns have over the generations, and now you share the punishment of the lie smith. You never open that filthy mouth of yours again, polluting the air with your lies.” She grinned widened </p><p>“To think your father wanted us to be a family.” Bellatrix sneered at me </p><p>“You filthy Muggle breeding whore. So weak, not even worthy of your own family name.”</p><p>I found it hard to breathe; it was like I was drowning in the mentally unstable woman’s words. It was like I was back in the basement. So cold. Nothing but pain here. There was no Siri or Lils or little swan or baby Alastor. It was just Bellatrix and myself alone with the bodies of my now deceased relative’s bodies.</p><p>It has to be a nightmare.</p><p>It’s all in my head.</p><p>“Hahahaha, how wrong you are icky Blackthorn.”</p><p>“I am just as real as you are.” Bellatrix added as she tucked at her needle work causing more blood to drip down my chin.</p><p>“I want to watch as you shatter into a million pieces,” she replied as she pointed her wand to my body.</p><p>“Finite Incantatem.” She said making a shield movement as I felt my body fall to the ground in pure exhaustion.</p><p>It was a natural reaction to open my mouth to release a shaky breath, but I was greeted by the painful tug of the thread.</p><p>“I spelled it, you stupid bitch, you can’t get them off. Only I can.” She gleefully informed me about the threads that held my mouth shut.</p><p>I tried to crawl away from the horrid woman.</p><p>“I didn’t say you could leave,” she said coldly </p><p>“Curcio!!!” She yelled as hot fiery pain stabbed my wounded body </p><p>I curled into a ball, and Bellatrix looked disappointed.</p><p>“Guess I broke you too, pity, Avda-”  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Been a while... been busy with life.  I will be posting once fortnight from now on.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you guys enjoy it. Let me know. I have already finished the first 30000 words of this story. I am going to post the next chapter soon. Heads up there will be parts later in the story less than 1000 words for reasons. You will understand when the parts are posted. Have a nice day all :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>